The Stranger in my Memories
by CNTR-RVLT
Summary: Izuku Midoriyas' life has begun to settle in a rhythm that but a few years ago would have been unthinkable. His dream of becoming a pro hero is within his grasp as he trains at the prestigious UA. It all takes a turn for the unexpected when Hisashi Midoriya father finally returns, seemingly for good and contrite about the years long gone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aizawa brought his hand down on the pile of forms sat beside him on the desk. The sound reverberated round the classroom and focused attention where his hand had fallen.

"Finally, as you will already know, UA will be hosting its' annual open day and social at the end of the month." drawled Class 1A's teacher. "Here you will find the necessary forms that will need to be signed by your parents if they wish to attend. Each student will be allowed to invite two people; no more. The deadline for these forms is a week before the event itself, but I hate last minute paperwork. So I know noone will give me their forms later than the end of next week"

He surveyed the classroom, daring his students to contradict his factoid.

"Mr. Aizawa Sir! I will take it upon myself to ensure Class 1A is prompt and on time with its forms!" Ilda stood up, chopping in his own distinctive way to make the point. "UA expects no less care to be shown on administration than in heroics classes!"

Deku heard Bakugou mutter something less than complimentary under his breath from the desk in front of him about their class representative as Aizawa nodded in approval.

"Good. Just make sure to at least give me their pictures by that time. We will need them for the Guest ID passes." Aizawa eyed his class up. "And besides, if I am expected to speak to your families I would like to know who is who beforehand."

Deku knew that UA annually hosted these open days for the families of the student body. It gave the families a chance to look around the facilities, meet and speak to the teachers and to voice any specific concerns or queries they had. The latter would be carried out in a Q&A coffee session with Principal Nedzu himself. From conversations he had had with Mirio, Deku understood from the older hero in training that the Principal enjoyed these sessions and getting to speak to his students parents. This year, Deku expected the scrutiny would be a bit heavier than what Nedzu and UA had previously come to expect. The public was increasingly sceptical about the schools programme and security and so Deku wondered whether the Principal would find the event as enjoyable this year.

The day would be followed in the evening by a Barbeque, which historically had been run by Ectoplasm . That made sense to Deku; who better to cook for so many people than a chef who could clone himself. Deku had mentioned it to All Might in the last week and his teacher had chuckled and let him know that he was in for a treat.

"When I was in America, I had a lot of good Barbeques" his mentor had said. "But your teacher has a real knack for it. Many hands make light work!"

The Barbeque would be accompanied by music and fireworks in the evening. A talent show was also due to take place, although Deku would not be taking part. Just the thought of standing up in front of so many people and doing anything made him sweat and blush. No way. Besides, he didn't even have a talent, unless you counted finding trouble...or breaking bones...or observi-

"Midoriya! Are you listening to me?" His teachers sudden interjection made him sit up sharply, his train of thought broken.

"S-Sir!?" He stuttered out, the eyes of some of his classmates on him.

"I said, if you wish to volunteer to help run the event that you should speak to me before the end of the week." Aizawa drawled again for the green haired boys benefit.

"Yes, thank you Sir!"

"Good. Class dismissed." At that he gathered up his sleeping bag and curled up into his usual spot as the classroom began to empty. His classmates began to gather up their things and leave the room, grabbing a form each as they left.

Deku looked over the forms quickly, two duplicate forms with a series of questions that would be used to security vet the visitors. Many of them were the same as the ones he had answered on his school joiner forms when he had joined the school. He would pass a copy off to his mother next time he saw her. She had been up to the school a few times but had not really had a chance to ever look around. Deep down he knew she would likely ask the Principal and his teachers many a nervous question about his safety. She had gradually grown increasingly concerned about his attendance at UA following his increasingly severe injuries. The spike in villain attacks against the students and the violence of such attacks had also not helped her mindset. All Might had convinced her to allow him to continue and for that he was eternally grateful to him. Yet he knew the number 1 hero could never alleviate in full the worry his mother felt. He doubted even a hundred All Mights could. He hoped however she could find some solace from seeing the place he spent most of his time and interacting with the faculty that taught and defended them.

"Hey Deku!" As he made his way down the hall, he turned to see a familiar brown bob of hair and a beaming face. "This Open Day should be pretty fun huh. My parents are really looking forward to it. How about your mum?"

"O-Oh yeah! I think she'll want to go for sure Uraraka!" His friend raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't told her about it yet? I told my parents last month and they've been planning ever since! Its the talk of the neighborhood apparently; the Uraraka family all at UA together. My dad has been planning on making his world-famous potato salad for the barbeque. I've been negotiating with the girls to make sure none of their dads does the same. Wouldn't want them being showed up!" She said, playfully winking at the last part which made Deku laugh.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I just never got round to it. I'll be sure to mention it to her next time we speak." Deku rubbed the back of his head as he explained. "It will be good to meet your family Uraraka. I'm sure they're as nice as you."

"Oh man!" As he finished his sentence, Deku snapped his mouth shut thinly and his eyes widened. His face turning red. Had he really just said he was looking forward to meeting her family? Too personal!

He glanced over at Uraraka who had also turned a slight shade of pink and had snapped her head down to look away from his face.

"W-what I mean is I t-think as a-a-a friend it would be g-good and that a-a-as a good f-f-f-riend they will be n-nice like you are to me, and I mean, it w-would be interesting to see y-your f-family and w-where you came from. Not that I-I-I think there is anyt-thing unusual about you in that w-waaaay, you might have just a n-normal boring family, BUT NOT TOO B-B-BORING! I'm sure they are n-n-nice people and perfectly ordinary and n-not special or dull, just ordinary and n-nice. A-A-Although that sounds pretty b-bad sorry!" The green haired boy mumbled in embarrassment , rubbing he back of his head vigorously as his friend tried to not look him in the face.

"Thats ok Deku!" Uraraka said suddenly and sharply, as if to limit the noise she could make and hide her embarrassment. "I'm sure it will be nice to meet your family too. I've heard so much about your mum. And it will be cool to meet your dad too."

As his friends words left her mouth, Deku stopped in his tracks. His eyebrows knitting together in thought. Huh. He had forgotten he had a second invite. Guess that was wasted on him. He wondered if he could give it to somebody else. Maybe Todoroki could use his to help bring his brother, sister and mum; he didn't think it likely Endeavour would come as he was already familiar with he school. Plus he wasn't sure if Todoroki wanted to invite him anyway. Yeah, he'd have a word with him later.

"Are you ok?" Urarakas' voice broke him out of his thoughts. His friend a few steps ahead of him, looking back with a mild expression of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" He smiled back. "I'm sure my mum will be glad to meet you too."

"Just your mum? I hope I'm not too annoying for your dad then!" They both laughed, although Deku more nervously.

"No, he won't be coming." Deku stated plainly with a sheepish grin. "I just lived with mum before we moved into the dorms. Dad works overseas or something."

"Ah right, that's' a shame." Uraraka stated softly, although she perked up quickly enough. "There might be time for him to come back if you let him know the events at the end of the month though."

"It's fine Uraraka" He said plainly, turning to look ahead and away from her.

"Ok then." His friend looked over at him with a concerned look "I'm sorry if I said something that-"

"I said It's fine." Deku said, more firmly than he had intended.

Uraraka blinked at the finality of her friends statement. Deku suddenly felt a little bad at how sharp his reply had sounded.

"Sorry Uraraka. Don't worry about it ok?" He smiled reassuringly, very aware of himself all of a sudden.

"Ok Deku...well...anyway it will be good to see your mum" She smiled softly, which he returned, happy she had dropped the topic. It wasn't that he harboured any resentment to his dad, no he knew he had a tough job overseas. It just, didn't feel right to talk about him. He made a note to ask his mum if he'd sent any emails recently. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even asked. Though his mum would surely have told him if so. Same as usual then.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a little longer.

"Sooooo..." Uraraka turned to eye him as they walked with a glint in her eye. "Are you gonna enter the talent show?"

"What!? No way! I don't have any talents!" Deku suddenly flustered again as his friend giggled at his reaction.

"But I can see it now." She held her hand sout dramatically as if introducing a circus act and put on a deeper voice. "Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Introducing for your entertainment, one night only; the Amazing Deku! "

"And what does the "Amazing Deku" do?" raising his fingers to make air quotes around his new show name.

"I hadn't got that far yet!" the two laughed. "But I was considering entering. Jirou told me today shes decided to take part. She's going to play some of her own songs on guitar."

"That's so cool!" Smiled Deku at the thought of his friend performing. So far a few people had asked to take part. Hagakure was going to perform some magic with Ashido. Although from the bickering he had heard over the last few days between them they had not decided who would be the glamorous assistant and who the magician. Yaoyoruzu was going to tap dance, Shoji was going to juggle (which, knowing how many arms he could grow should be pretty cool), Sero was going to perform "Extreme Yo-Yoing" and Kaminari had volunteered to everybody's unending amusement to perform standup comedy (Jirou had promised to do whatever it took to sit front and center to heckle). Ilda had volunteered to help organise the event overall and was taking it very seriously. To their friend it was as much an exhibition of their class and UAs future Alumni as it was entertainment for the teachers, students and family in attendance. Class 1B were taking part too although he didn't really know who was entering on account of the fact he didn't see them too often.

"I was thinking it might be fun to enter myself actually!" Uraraka smiled nervously.

"What were you thinking of doing?"

"Umm...well...this might sound a bit silly but I was thinking of doing a Gunhead Martial Arts display?" For effect she punched forward, almost as much to give herself confidence in the idea as for effect.

"No that sounds really cool actually!" Midoriya stroked his chin. "Gunhead is a great combat hero. Seeing a demonstration of his self-designed fighting style by one of his students would be informative. Plus you are one of the best melee fighters in our class"

She waved her hands in front of her face in embarrassment. "Ahh Deku, I'm not really a full student of his! I just learnt a bit on my internship and kept up the practice in my spare time! Thanks for the compliment though!"

Deku grinned , pinking again slightly at her acceptance of his praise. "No problem. But yeah I think it sounds like a good idea."

Uraraka nodded with confidence, buoyed by her best friends support. "Ok. I'll do it! But I need one more thing!"

"What's that?"

His friend stopped and turned to him. He shivered at the look on her face. "An Opponent"

Deku blinked, not liking where this was going. And pointed at his chest gormlessly. "Me?"

Uraraka nodded. "I can't show off Gunhead Martial Arts without somebody to fight, well, spar with."

She clasped her hands together. "Please! I'll even show you some moves. You can win one or two of the rounds on the night too!"

Deku began to turn red again. The thought of standing in front of all those people and performing!? Oh man. Although, on the plus side he wouldn't be alone. He'd be with his best friend and she would be leading anyway. They'd have to practice before though if he was to be any use he expected so they'd have to make time together after class. It could be fun. On the other hand he imagined it would involve her throwing him around alot. Taking blows from her. Being wrapped in holds by her.

Deku suddenly felt quite warm despite the cool breeze that caressed his face as they stood outside.

"Ummmm...Thank you for asking me Uraraka...uh...I'm not sure I'll add much though" He stuttered out.

"Please Deku! I need a partner to perform!"

"Whatabout Iida? Or Tsuyu?"

Urarakas' sighed "Well i guess I could ask them. But...I thought it might be fun if we did it together. I mean you've sparred with me before and its' nothing serious."

Dekus' eyes widened. "Oh...I'm Sorry Uraraka. I just, I get a bit nervous at the thought of being in front of so many people. Especially my mum. Remember how awkward I was when I was elected class rep?"

The brown haired girl laughed at the memory. "Yeah you looked pretty horrified!"

Deku laughed along, wondering yet again how on earth he had managed to be elected.

"I'll...I'll think about it." He conceded. Uraraka smiled broadly.

"Thanks Deku. Let me know as soon as you have made a decision!"

"I will." Sighed Deku, wondering what he might be letting himself into. He might not have said yes but he was pretty sure he had been volunteered all the same by his friend into her act. And to be honest, while his stage fright freaked him out, having Uraraka beside him made the idea alot worse. It was only a bit of fun afterall, right?

Deku climbed into bed and took out his phone. The light illuminating his upper body which sat propped up by his pillow in an otherwise inky black room. The only other light seeping under his door from the hallway forming a narrow yellow band.

He often sat on his phone, like most teenagers before he went to sleep. He was sure it was a bad habit and he had regretted getting lost in social media and various articles many a time during one of Aizawas pop quizzes. Tonight he was looking at a series of articles that Uraraka had sent him on Gunhead. After their talk earlier that day, she had sent him some material to "get him in the mood". He smiled at her enthusiasm as well as her ability to understand what made him tick. She knew that the best way to get him involved was to make him invested. And the best way to do that was to give him information. Some of the articles were interviews with Gunhead and they gave insight into how he had adjusted existing martial arts into his new style, as well as how he had modified said style to make it more universal to those who didn't share his unique quirk. What was especially interesting was how that knowledge shed light on why his hero agency was so open with internships; the process was two way. It allowed Gunhead to continually adjust his style, whilst retaining the core proficiencies through the input of fresh new students with multiple new quirks. On the other hand it also gave the new interns a knowledge of self-defence that didn't need a quirk to be effective and could be especially useful for inexperienced new heroes when they graduated.

Deku had taken the bait in other words.

As he sat reading another article on the history of his dojo, he noticed he had an unread message in his messenger app. He must have missed it during the day he thought as he opened it up to see it was from his mum.

**Mum: Hi Izuku. I hope you are doing well dear. When you are next home we have something we should talk about. You aren't in trouble. If you can come home this weekend that would be best. Please don't worry though. Love Mum xxx**

Deku sat there staring at the screen intently, as if willing it to give up its secrets. It had been sent alot earlier in the day and looking at the time, he expected his mum would be asleep now anyway so he didn't want to wake her potentially by texting back now.'Something we should talk about'? What did that mean. Was she ok? It was true he hadn't seen her as often as maybe he should have since he had moved away. Or maybe she was having second thoughts about his attendance at school? She had taken some heavy convincing before she had relented to allowing him to stay at UA. He felt his chest tighten and felt the familiar nervousness that he had never found the strength to leave behind, despite all the progress he had made since middle school.

He told himself to focus on the last part. His mum had told him not to worry. But didn't people always say that when there was something worth worrying about? And she had specifically asked him to come home. Whatever this was, it had to be quite sever for it to require a face to face conversation. But if it was so sever to warrant him coming home, why had she only sent a text? He checked his phone records; no missed calls from his mum.

He frowned. Not too urgent then, but time must play some sort of factor if she wanted to see him this weekend.

He decided he would call her tomorrow. Have a quick chat to work out what he was being asked to come home to. He took a deep breath. It was probably nothing. His mum got emotional, like him. Maybe she was thinking of getting a pet to keep her company and wanted his help picking. Or maybe she was thinking of starting work again.

Or maybe, said the voice in the back of his head, she wants to take you away from your dream again. He knocked the front his forehead lightlly with the back of his hand as he clutched his phone, suddenly ashamed at the unbidden dark thought. He quickly put the phone away and threw his sheets over him to go to sleep, which was slow to come.

Once a week, Deku and All Might would go for lunch. All Might was always available to speak to Deku as often as possible during school hours, but he liked to keep an eye on his protégé from a personal perspective as well. Their meals were a chance to sit down and talk about anything other than school; the Number 1 Hero had a no-school-work policy for their meals. As much as he admired Young Midoriyas' work ethic, he also knew it could be his Achilles heel. The boy struggled to switch off at times and long term it would burn him out, All Might had seen it happen too many times to otherwise talented heroes. It was a brutal profession that would chew you up and spit you out if you let it. He therefore wanted to imprint on his student as early as possible the need to take some time to breath and relax. Thankfully, he had a wide circle of friends in the class and seemed (mostly) able to do so. In a sense then he knew the lunches purpose was obsolete, but All Might simply enjoyed the boys company. He had grown to care about him and his development, not just academically, but as a person. He had been proud to watch him rise up from the meek boy he had first met to the brave young man he was becoming.

Today the pair were sat in a booth of a local American style diner. A pair of burger meals sat in front of the pair. The red and white decorated diner reminded him of his time training in the USA. He remembered coming to a diner similar to this with his old ally David Shield. He wondered absent mindedly whether it was still open? They had made a mean Sloppy Joe. He considered that he would go back if he was ever in the neighborhood, although he wasn't sure what a retired old skeleton like him would be doing all the way in America nowadays. Maybe he was a due a vacation one of these days though. Young Midoriya might enjoy accompanying him. He would bring it up with him and the boys mother one of these days.

"So my boy, what do you have planned this weekend?" The hero asked warmly before taking a bite of his cheeseburger, letting out a grunt of approval as the taste filled his mouth.

Midoriya held onto his burger short of taking a bite. "Oh, well, I'm going home to see my mum tomorrow after classes finish. It's been a few weekends since I saw her. Though I still speak to her over the phone every other day or so."

Midoriya took the first bite of his burger as All Might nodded in approval. "Yes, that sounds most pleasant. Do tell your mother I send my regards."

Midoriya nodded in acknowledgement as he continued chewing his meal. "I will All Might. What about you? Are you doing anything with your weekend?"

"Me? Oh, nothing exciting. Detective Tsukauchi has sent me some current cases to look over. I'm acting as a consultant these days for the Police. It's not much but it's a way I can continue to help."

"That sounds interesting."

"Sound interesting is how Tsukauchi got me involved with it" All Might joked before taking another bite of his meal. "Most of the actual work has been done. I'm just looking for any obvious errors or angles that might have been missed. I have time to be thorough nowadays."

All Might knew the work would maybe take him a few hours tops and would most likely finish his response by lunchtime on Saturday. In truth, his days had grown increasingly empty now that he was retired. His work at the school absorbed his time during the week and normally for other teachers there was always paperwork and marking to do. All Might however had too much free time these days, he had gone from being one of the worst for having their paperwork in order and on time to the best. Boredom had made him a punctual paper perfectionist, something Present Mic had jested about in the teachers lounge. In reality he would likely spend the day watching television or reading. He had used to enjoy solitary walks before his true form was exposed to the world. Those days of anonymity were rapidly vanishing as more and more people began to recognize him and those once enjoyable strolls had become increasingly crowded unless he planned his routes away from more public areas.

"Oh, uh anything else though?" Midoriya's questioning look badly hid a look of sympathy at his teachers situation. His analytical nature allowing him to read between the lines.

"Well, not per say" The older man adjusting in his seat slightly. The line of questioning making him uncomfortably aware of his shrinking list of hobbies. "Mmm. I may call Melissa to see how she and her father are doing. Hmmmm...On the subject of her father, I must tell you a story from my early days in America!"

The older man told his story to his pupil who listened with a happy smile on his face. He was convinced as he got halfway through that he had told the story before. He kicked himself for the repetition and wasn't sure if Midoriya was being polite in reacting so positively to his tale or whether he was genuine in his reactions. Still, it was nice to relive the event and it was nice for Midoriya to allow him that. The longer he was retired, the longer he began to realise that his old memories were all he would have left. It was up to the boy in front of him to make new history.

The task was immense and by rights, the boy was too young; far younger than he had been when his mentor had fallen. But All Might had vowed to do everything he could to help him bear the weight and stop it from breaking the boy in two.

As the boy continued to smile across from him his mind swam to the dark forces arrayed around him, that were determined to snuff out his young life and destroy the world as it existed, whatever the cost. He thought of the encouragement from the people he had received whilst last fighting his nemesis, a tidal wave of support in fact...but also of expectation. Expectation of success, expectation that would soon rest on a teenage boys shoulders. Izuku Midoriya was worthy of All for One, more so than anyone else he had met...but privately he had begun to resent that fact, and to resent the life that that fact may have denied him.

He wasn't supposed to care this much he knew, his original plan, his original rule when his search for a successor had begun had been to stay as detached as possible to his heir. The pain he had felt from his own masters death had wounded him deeply for some time and he had considered that a more detached relationship with a more accomplished understudy, one who would need less personal attachment beyond training, would be the best avenue. Hence his earlier consideration of Mirio Togata, a young man All Might was sure would make a wonderful hero in the future, no matter his current difficulties and who would flourish without need of One for All.

And yet here he sat, not only breaking that initial rule he had set, but flouting it. He wanted to be close to Midoriya Izuku, not only because he needed his mentorship but because he wanted to give it.

As the story ended Midoriya laughed. "Wow, that's' a great story All Might. You sure have had some amazing adventures."

"Indeed my boy!" Laughed All Might, gesturing at him with his soda. "You too will have your own stories one day though!"

They continued their meal and their conversation, turning to more trivial matters. Local news, hero gossip, the possibility of an All Might film that had been floated online(All Might would never allow one to be made with THAT actor playing him). As they drew to the end All Might noticed Midoriya looking out of the window, distracted and lost in his own thoughts. This wasn't uncommon by any means, Midoriya was a heavy thinker. At times however he became lost in his own head. A product of the meekish nature his circumstances had foisted on him before they had met.

"What is it today that you are thinking about Young Midoriya? Remember, my rule is no school work at lunch!" He playfully wagged his finger at him with a wink.

"O-Oh! Its' nothing really! Just...thinking." He gave a smile which All Might saw straight through.

"My Boy, your thoughts are your own. Just remember not to get swallowed by them."

"Yeah, yeah...its' just...well..." Midoirya trailed off, tightlipped and with a thoughtful look on his face.

All Might sighed and gave a reassuring smile. "Is it about your mother?

"What? N-No! No I don't think so, well hope so!" Midoriya said suddenly, perhaps a tad too loudly as well judging from the waitress who gave the boy a look as she walked past. He lowered his gaze.

"Are you worried she may reopen the subject of your attendance?"

" Its'...its' kind of personal..." Midoriya looked guilty even saying It, scratching his cheek and avoiding All Mights' gaze.

All Mights' heart sunk slightly in his chest, his smile dipping ever so slightly. He had hoped the teen opposite him would feel comfortable enough to speak to him about anything, although his head told him that the boy had every right to keep such things to himself.

"I am always willing to listen if you are happy for me to do so Young Man." He smiled at him warmly as he brushed his face with his napkin, finishing his meal. "If you want to keep it to yourself, you won't find any complaint from me. Just know that I am here if you need a friendly ear."

Midoriya gratefully smiled at him. "Thanks All Might."

"Nonsense. Think nothing of it my boy. My door is always open. Although if you are not comfortable speaking to me, I'd at least consider speaking to your mother. Mums the word!" All Might gave him a goofy thumbs up which made the green haired teen chuckle.

Shortly after, having finished their food, the pair began to get up to leave. All Might heaved himself heavily to his feet, despite his light frame. He could see Midoriya from the corner of his eye stop himself from coming over to help, conscious no doubt of offending his pride. He silently cursed his body, which had grown ever more decrepit after his war with All for One and then the pair made their way out. He had a class to teach to Class 1B next and Midoriya had his own studies.

As they arrived together back at the campus they bid each other farewell for the day. As All Might turned to go, his students voice rang out.

"Um... Hey All Might? Are you sure you aren't too busy this weekend?" He turned to see Mioriya standing hunched over, looking at the floor fiddling with the straps on his backpack.

All Might chuckled. "Does my life really seem so empty these days?"

He noticed his student about to fret and mumble what was likely to be a long drawn out apology and so he continued in order to cut him off before he began. "In truth, I am available this weekend Young Midoriya, yes. Retired heroes tend to have more free time. Do you want to train?"

Midoriya shook his head. "N-no, that isn't it. Ummm...I was thinking though...D-Do you...Well...I-if you...uh".

"Yes?" All Might asked with a tilt of his head, curious as to the purpose of the conversation.

"Well...I'll have to ask my mum... but...uh...I don't, don't think she would say no..." He took a breath and looked up at his teachers face with a bit more confidence. "Would you...like to come to dinner?"

All Might paused widened his eyes slightly. This was unexpected.

"But if you actually are busy It isn't a problem! I just, forgive me if it sounds rude but..." Midoriya held a hand up in potential apology, speaking quickly. "Well you sounded like you had a lot of time on your hands and...well...it was Just an idea...and like I said I'd need to ask mum...but also, and this is fine, you might not want to com-"

"No." He interrupted, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No. I would love to come to your home for dinner. I am flattered. If your mother is willing, It would be my honour."

Midoriya for a moment looked stunned, like he hadn't expected this result, before shifting to a happy grin. "I'll make sure to ask today! Thanks All Might!" he said, forgetting he had given the invite himself.

"No, Thank you Young man. Now hurry up, you'll be late for class!" The pair parted ways and the former number 1 hero , who these days felt increasingly hobbled by his body carried a spring in his step all the way to his next lesson.

Deku, once All Might was out of sight, slowed down. He had a few minutes before class. Just enough time to call his mum. He had just spontaneously decided it was a good idea to invite his his teacher to dinner and needed to confirm it was ok.

That last time he had visited and met his mum, he had been on school business, to discuss his mums' proposed plan to pull Deku out of UAs' heroics course. It had been an emotional meeting and honestly, not the way Deku had hoped to introduce his mother to his hero. His mother however had said she was happy to host the Symbol of Peace and he was sure she was already fretting over what to cook.

"Hopefully this time they can get to know each other". Thought Deku as he pulled his phone out. It had been a spur of the moment thought and Deku had felt like he wanted to crawl away after suggesting that his teacher lived a dull life. But truthfully, when he had heard his teachers lack of plans, he had thought, well, he sounded...bored. He had picked up on the signs across multiple interactions with his teacher and Deku didn't like the thought of somebody as great as him being alone. Her wondered if that was a product of his own success; the phrase "lonely at the top" came to mind. All Might had been such a big presence as the pinnacle of Herodom, what had he sacrificed in his personal life to achieve it? He hadn;t seen David Shield for years before their eventful trip to I-Island. Gran Torino had always seemed more of a gruff coach than a close friend All Might had stayed in touch with. Detective Tsukauchi was surely constantly busy nowadays with the crime spike now that the smiling hero had retired. The other teachers had their own duties to cover, both academically and on the streets. Hero work can't have just been his job, but his social life too. Deku privately wondered if he would ever suffer the same fate before pushing the thought away. It was too early for such misgivings, and besides he had survived alone for longer than he had had friends. And he had his mum too. And All Might. He'd manage.

A good night sleep however had made a slight difference to the initial late night anxiety the message gave him. Nothing good would surely come of it right? No one sent messages like that which were good news. He wasn't upset, more anxious at the lack of information. If it had been an emergency, like he'd said before he would know already by now what his mum had to say.

He had wanted to tell All Might, but honestly it seemed too trivial for All Mights' time. It was probably nothing. And he had better things to be doing than listening to his insecurities.

'Get a grip Deku' He told himself mentally. It was just a stupid message. You'll call mum and realise what an idiot you've been. Play it cool.

He took his phone out and hit dial over his mums contact information, leaning outside a fire door near where his next classroom was located. It was quiet here and slightly secluded so he would have a measure of privacy. It took a few rings for his mum to pick up but he smiled as he heard her answering the phone.

"Hello? Izuku is that you sweetie? Are you ok? It's the middle of the school day isn't it?" She asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Hey mum, yeah its' me. I'm fine, I'm fine. How are you?" He asked, pacing back and forth in front of the entrance slowly, fidgeting with his other hand at the strap of his backpack.

"I'm good thank you Izuku. Are you...are you calling about my message?" She sounded as if she was holding her breath. Deku frowned. It sounded like trepidation in her voice. His original plan of starting with All Mights invitation evaporated.

"Yeah, yeah. So, is everything ok with you? If you need me to come back now I'm sure I can talk to Mr. Aizawa about leaving early." he offered sincerely, not liking the thought of his mum anxious and alone at home.

"Oh no no no. I'm fine. It's just, there have been some...developments dear." A look of confusion spread across his face. Before he had a chance to say anything his mum continued. "It's about your father Izuku...he... he's coming back to Japan. He'd like to come home."

"...Oh."

"It must be a lot to take in dear I know. So I thought it would be best if we saw each other." His mums voice was the only thing he could focus on now.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds, um, yeah..." He trailed off. He suddenly wasn't sure what to say anymore. "Um...listen mum I've got class...uh..."

"Are you ok Izuku? Its' ok if you want to talk now." His mums reassuring tone was meant to make him feel at ease but he wasn't sure what he was feeling now. His dad? His mind began scrambling for whatever facts he could remember. Even his face wasn't easy to quickly recall.

"No...No... It's ok Mum. Lets' talk when I'm home." He said after a pause, collecting his thoughts and trying to rebuild his composure.

He heard his mum take in a breath and hold it, thinking over his response. "...You're sure you are ok?"

"Mum! I'm fine. I promise. It's just er, not what I was expecting." He kicked the floor, the sound of scuffing shoes echoing slightly where he was standing.

"...I feel bad for telling you this so soon now." A pained tone affecting her voice. "I shouldn't have done this by text. I'm sorry baby, I've upset you."

"I had to find out somehow mum." He said in a soothing tone, despite the mix of feelings he was experiencing. "I promise you. Its ok. I'm not upset. We'll talk this weekend though ok?"

"Ok Izuku. But I'm right here if you want to speak sooner." He smiled. He was so lucky to have his mum. This wonderful loving woman, he didn't know what he had done to deserve her.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too Izuku. Try and enjoy the rest of the day."

"I will. Bye"

"Bye baby."

They said their goodbyes and Deku stood there and took a few deep breaths. Collecting himself. He didn't have much time too though as he knew he was going to be late for class. This could wait, he told himself. He's been gone for years, what's a few more hours of not thinking of him. Not that he didn't miss his dad. He guessed.

Deku shook his head. Not now. Later. He had class.

Pulling his rucksack further up on his shoulder, he opened the door and made his way to class. Filling his mind with thoughts of heroics and quirks. As he sat down at his desk he let out a groan . He'd be thrown completely off balance by his mum and forgotten to ask her about All Might coming for dinner! He considered sending her a text before class started in earnest, but it didn't feel like it should come that way. He'd ask her tomorrow when he saw her. It might be a little late for Saturday evening but Sunday would be good right? He'd hate to have to cancel after All Might had accepted so graciously. He'd have to make a call on it when he got home.

"It'll be fine." He reassured himself, taking a breath and getting out his things to begin his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Deku closed his notebook with a nod of satisfaction after finishing his review of the last of the days homework. He leaned back into his chair, staring at the ceiling in his room whilst twisting his wrist, the clicks releasing the tension that had built up over the last hour or was early evening and he he had decided to get ahead of schedule and complete as much of his homework before he went home as possible. As a result he'd come straight back from class and locked himself in his room. Once he was done he would check in with his friends for a little while and then make his way home.

He hadn't finished by any means but he reckoned he would only need a few more hours over the course of the weekend to finish what was left, leaving him much more free to deal with whatever fallout arose from the chat with his mother.

He took a moment to stare over at his bed. His travel bag already packed. It didn't contain much; some study materials, his toothbrush and some changes of clothes. Anything else he'd need would probably be at home, and he was only going for three nights.

Sighing, he pulled his phone out, leaning well back into his seat and turning slightly left and right with his feet. He'd received a further message from his mother that morning.

**Mum: Hi Izuku, looking forward to seeing you soon. Katsudon for dinner! Enjoy your day (: Love mum xxx**

He'd acknowledged her text with one of his own and neither had mentioned the purpose of his trip. Deku had managed to eliminate some of the lingering anxiety he had felt about the trip after their call. At the very least he would only be seeing his mother. If he was due to see his father again that would be another day. At least one not so imminent.

Deku could hear the sounds of activity down the hallway from his room. Most of his classmates were staying in the dorm but a number who lived locally were also leaving to see their families, just like him.

After a few minutes of scrolling through various notifications, Deku pocketed his phone and got up, gathering together his belongings. Once he had what he needed, he made his way out of his room, locking up behind him before walking down the hallways and the stairs. The sounds of activity in the common room greeted him and he let a grin dance across his face. He might not have always been the centre of attention but he enjoyed being around his friends.

Heading down into the common area he was met with the sounds of a large portion of his class.

Sat down on one of the sofas Jirou, Yaoyarozu, Ashido and Hagakure were chatting, laughing about something as Jirou quietly strummed her guitar. By the television Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta were loudly playing video games.

He knew Uraraka had gone out with Asui to do some grocery shopping after school finished. The kitchen was stocked by UA but Uraraka had a sweet tooth so had dragged her friend to go and get some treats as the last lot had already been guzzled collectively by the class.

From the whining coming from near the TV, it sounded like Kaminari was struggling. Deku wandered over behind the group and noticed it was a Hero fighting game that Kaminari had been waiting to get for weeks. He'd made a point of telling everybody how many hours he'd played the predecessor and how he was putting any potential players 'on notice'.

"Ah come on Mineta you told me you'd never played this before! You're creaming me here! Give me a chance!" He groaned, mashing away at the buttons on the pad in front of him as hard as he could.

Mineta laughed wickedly, his own more relaxed, yet clearly quicker style of button presses contrasting with his friends. "Sorry. The first rule of war is to capture the element of surprise!"

"You Little!" Growled Kaminari partly at his avatar as it was promptly blasted across the screen by Minetas combo. "Damn, move! Why aren't my combos working! Come on...do what I tell you to! How the hell is he-BLOCK!"

"I'll admit that was a bit of a dick move though Mineta." Laughed Kirishima, obviously not thinking it a dick enough move to not find Kaminaris' humbling funny. "Although considering your opponents behaviour the last few weeks and now, fair game!"

"Hey! You bet on me to win man!" Kaminaris' face was growing redder and redder in frustration, contrasting with the calm and playful demeanour of Mineta who was if anything toying with the blonde.

"Happy to lose a few Yen buddy if it pops that big head of yours!"

"And game!" Mineta shouted mimicking his characters victory pose as Kaminaris' was clobbered with a heavy finisher combo. Kaminari threw his controller down and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath.

"Wow man you were awful! I bet even Recovery girl could have played better than that" Kirishima sniggered, clapping Kaminari on the shoulder which only made his yellow haired friend even more angry. "How are you going to live down losing your first game after all that self-hype?"

"He won't." Mineta tutted to Kaminaris' increased frustration. "He played so badly I would have thought he'd already used his quirk. Hey Kaminari?"

Kaminari looked at the shorter boy, his left eye twitching.

"Whey." Mineta shot him a wink as Kirishima tried not to laugh.

"That's it! Best two out of three!" Kaminari yelled, Minetas' snide comment setting him off as he began gesticulating wildly. "I wasn't prepared for a seasoned player, Mineta was supposed to be a newbie! And the lag on my controller sucked balls!"

"Ohohoho, you want another lesson from the King of All Fighters?" Asked Mineta, raising his eyebrow in a mocking style, drawing further ire from Kaminari.

"Will you two keep it down! We're trying to have a conversation here!" Ashido shouted over the noise of the bickering. "It's just a stupid game!"

All three boys necks snapped round in unison. "Stupid game!?"

"Honestly, you might want to keep it down before Bakugou gets here." Jirou noted, adjusting the tuning on one of her guitar strings. "As much as I do enjoy hearing that dweeb struggle."

Deku laughed at his friends behaviour as the groups began to argue about the merits or lack of playing video games loudly.

"Hey Deku." He turned to see Todoroki approaching him with a mug of coffee, he had changed into a more comfortable looking set of clothes from their uniform. "I take it you going home soon?"

"Yeah, I can hang out for alittle longer though." He smiled back walking over to a free pair of armchairs before seating himself down, his bag dumped by his feet. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I have some training planned for tomorrow. I feel I've let myself slip lately so I intend to push myself." His friend taking the seat opposite. He looked at Deku with the slightest of grins. "Iida has been bugging me to take part in this talent show. I'm not going to perform but I may end of volunteering with him just to get him off my back."

Deku grinned, their friend could be very enthusiastic once he got an idea in his head. "Yeah...thats' Iida for you."

The dual eyed boy leaned back in his seat and took a long sip of his drink. "Has he ambushed you yet?"

"No, Uraraka got to me first." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I think Im part of her act now."

Todoroki tilted his head slightly. "You don't really seem the showbiz type."

Deku laughed, thinking back to Uraraka's mock intro. "No, absolutely not!"

He let his friend know about the Gunhead Martial Arts display Uraraka had planned. Finding he had to stop himself from rambling on about the combat hero.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you up on stage Deku." Another almost sly grin now. "Just don't let her break anymore of your bones. You're fragile enough as it is."

Deku shook his head with a smile. He had found that Todoroki was easy to talk to. Although he had near enough killed himself fighting him at the Sports Festival, Deku had struck up an unlikely bond with the now number 1 hero's reluctant heir. There was a shared intensity of feeling about their common dream which connected them despite their very different personas. But the differences made them foils of one another rather than outright rivals in the same way both boys related to, say, Bakugou.

As they continued their conversation, the image of the guest forms sat in a document folder in his bag flashed across his minds eye. His first plan had been to give one to his friend for his own family.

"So...who are you bringing with you to the Open day?" Deku ventured. It wouldn't hurt to check.

"At the moment, my siblings." He in a tone that was matter of fact, looking into his mug. "Though I have spoken to my mothers doctors to see if they think she would be able to come out for the day. Natsuo has said he is happy to give up his spot for her. If possible I am going to ask if it is possible for an extra form so he can come too without giving up his spot."

Deku took the absence of any mention of Endeavour as evidencing his theory that the fire hero would not be invited.

Todoroki stared off, his own thoughts taking over him briefly before shrugging. "I hope she can come but if she can't it's beyond both of our ability's to do anything."

"I hope she can go." Deku nodded with a simple and encouraging look on his face. His friend had had a hard childhood and his mother had her own demons that she was still fighting against. In a sense it put his own worries into perspective. Though he didn't pity Todoroki; he wanted dignity not pity and he deserved it.

"Thanks for the thought". Todoroki leaned forward in his seat, scratching his head lightly. "I take it your mother will be joining us?"

The green haired boy nodded. "Yeah probably. Should be fun. I haven't told her about it yet but knowing her she'll want to see where I spend all my time."

Todoroki left it at that and Deku was privately happy not to have to repeat his rather rude encounter with Uraraka regarding his dad (although he was sure he would have been alot more chilled out this time).

He looked at his watch. About time to get going.

"Well, I've gotta go. My mums making my favourite meal tonight and I don;t want to miss it!" He beamed, gathering up his bag. "Have a good weekend! Don't train too hard!"

"Enjoy your weekend Midoriya." His friend showing him a wide smile...or what counted for a wide smile on the boy.

Deku began his way out of the room before slowing down, looking back at Todoroki. His thoughts returned to the boys own family situation and his mother. The image of the second form in his bag came back to him...as did the memory of the phone call with his mum. His friends mum had had a hard time. Surely one day out with her family was deserved? And Todoroki clearly wanted to spend time out of the hospital with her. He should give him the invitation.

His mums words came back to him though. __He'd like to come home.__

He let out a breath. There it was again, that bitter feeling welling in his chest. He guessed, against his better instincts, he couldn't help his friend just yet. But he didn't know when his dad was home, it might not be for months, right? Maybe? After the end of the month perhaps? Guess he'd find out shortly.

The moment of hesitation passed and with a shake of his head he made his way out of the dorm, on the path home. His hands squeezing the bag handles tightly, balled into fists.

Getting off the bus, Deku began the short walk back to the familiar,old apartment he had spent all his life. The sun was beginning to set, bathing the city in a mix of burning oranges, reds and yellows. Everywhere in-between were long dark shadows, reaching out between the gaps in buildings.

As he approached his home, his phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a message.

**Uraraka: Hey!  
Uraraka: Didn't see you off earlier. Enjoy your weekend! (:  
Uraraka: Martial Arts practice after class on Monday. Get ready to sweat! ;P  
Uraraka: From exercise that is! x_x**

Deku nervously laughed as he read the message. His friends quick correction not quite taking the heat out of ..whatever that last message had nearly been. He was really doing this then. He tapped a quick response.

ME: Sorry, was locked away doing homework. Wanted a free weekend. Monday sounds good. I'll see you then. Let me know what you get up to!

He was so focused on responding to his friend he almost walked past the building. He made his way up the stairs, stopping short at the door.

This was it, he guessed as he stared a hole into the familiar plain wood. He shook his shoulders to loosen up and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." He mumbled unde his breath as he knocked.

Listening for movement, he heard light footsteps making their way to the door and sure enough it opened to reveal his mother. The short green haired woman was wearing her usual outfit which put Deku in a nostalgic frame of mind, moving out had meant losing alot of things he took for granted including something as simple as seeing his mum everyday. He missed it.

She smiled widely, clearly very happy to see him. Enveloping him in a big hug, which he lovingly returned, she kissed him on the cheek for good measure. "Welcome home Izuku."

"Thanks mum." He murmured back, allowing her to hold him. He might be a teenager now but he would never be too old to get a hug from his mum.

They parted and he carried his things into the house as she closed the door behind him.

"Dinner is virtually ready." He heard her say from behind him as he entered the living area, the smell of pork tantalising his nostrils and letting him know that before she even spoke. "Go drop your things in your old room and set yourself up at the table. I'm sure you are hungry, you look leaner than I remember you from last time"

"I've just been training mum!" He called back as opened the door to his room.

After leaving his things in his room, more bare now most of his memorabilia had been moved to the UA dorm but still recognisably his, he set himself up at the table to watch his mother finish off the meal in the kitchen. Shorty after she returned with their meal and the pair began to eat.

"So how was the journey over? Did you have any problems?" Her question dripping with worry.

"Mum, I used to make the trip from here without any problems most school days before I moved to the dorm." He laughed, trying to put her at ease, guessing where the line of questioning was going.

She let out a breath. "I'm your mother Izuku and you are still my baby. Things are unpredictable these days. I just like to know you are as safe as possible. Its' the least I can do considering what you've put yourself through already."

Deku dug into his meal. He didn't really want to revisit this. "I know, I know."

His mum seemed to take the gentle hint and thankfully didn't press further. "Tell me about your week though. Any news? How are your friends?"

Deku filled her in on all of the goings on of his friends whilst they ate, the whole time he kept a quiet watch on his mum and he was sure in turn she was doing the same. They both knew there was an elephant in the room and they'd have to take notice of it soon. He was sure the questions were sincere but the pretence felt...well insincere. Putting it off.

"Mum..." He said quietly, setting his chopsticks down as they both finished the last of their meals. "Should we...talk now?"

His mothers composure wrinkled. A worried expression taking over her features. She was clearly not at ease with the topic, wringing her hands and looking away from his gaze. "Yes...I think that would be best. Let's go sit down."

Deku pulled himself up and made his way over to the sofa, setting himself down. A sort of electricity was running up his skin, at once excited and anxious. He swallowed. What a strange reaction, he thought as he observed himself.

His mother briefly set herself down next to him before jumping up the moment she touched the sofa. "I can make some tea if you'd like?"

"Mum, relax. Please. You're putting me on edge!" he laughed, although it wasn't a lie. They were too alike in that regard. "Relax."

She mumbled an apology and set herself down, turning toward him as he did the same whilst pushing her hair out of her face.

After a moment, she gently reached out and took one of his hands in her own, rubbing the back of his mangled and scarred indexes softly. The sight caused her to knit her eyebrows together but she didn't say anything.

Deku felt they could have sat like that for a while. Still and quiet. On the cusp.

He made the first move, his mum struggling to dive in. "So...dad is coming home?"

"Dad is coming home." She repeated with a light nod and a soft smile, though her eyes looked concerned. "Izuku...I know it's been a long time... a very long time since you saw him and ...I wanted to have a chance to...a chance to explain...well as much as I can."

Deku sat, listening to his mothers words as she slowly formulated carefully worded sentences for his benefit. She was thinking very hard and that thought crossed her face, though her touch remained soft and caring.

"Hisashi, your father that is...You know why he has been away from us right?" She looked with quizzical eyes.

"Of course. He's been working overseas." the fact had been repeated to Deku nearly everytime he had asked where his father was. Where was overseas? It changed. Did it really matter?

It had been that way as long as he could remember. His father was a businessman and not long after his 3rd or 4th birthday he had taken a job which involved alot of travelling outside of Japan. He knew he sent money for upkeep, his mum wasn't working and while not affluent they had managed. He wasn't aware that there had ever been any problems financially, although if there had would his mother have let on to him?

"That's right." She took another breath. "His work has kept him away from us for...long periods unfortunately."

"So how long is he back in Japan for?" Deku asked. The key question. It would be something if his dad was staying long term but realistically that couldn't be the case right? He'd effectively worked for nearly a decade and a half in an itinerant lifestyle. People didn't just change their lives so quickly.

"Well...that's the thing...he quit his job."

Well, mostly.

She gave a slight smile to her son, perking up a bit, gaining a bit more confidence as she went. "He's giving up that work. He'd been meaning to do it for a while but he finally had enough of it. He's already got a new office role based in Tokyo lined up."

That sounded longer term than he had been expecting. His chest tightened and he took in a slower, stiffer should be excited right? I mean, he was genuinely curious to meet him and try and make up for lost time. But a deeper part of him didn't share that feeling. He didn't really want to give voice to it. It was unworthy of him to go to that part of himself.

"Why now?" His tone tinged with a slight hint of the emotions he was feeling.

"Well...he misses us." She looked at him sadly. She stopped for a moment and her face became more serious, her eyes watering slightly but maintaining a look of steel and determination. She took his hand in both of her own now. "But I'm not a fool Izuku...I'm not going to lie to you either."

She gripped his hand more tightly and looked at him dead in the eyes. "I'm not blind Izuku. I know he's let us down. He's not been here when we needed him. Especially when you needed him. It was tough on you growing up without him, I know that. I did my best but I know it wasn't always enough. And I wouldn't blame you if you were angry at him. I wouldn't baby."

Izuku blinked. His mums words made him feel very uncomfortable. Is that really what she thought? Is that what he thought?

"When he gets' here, I've told him we are going to do this slowly." her tone now much more in control, almost commanding. An undercurrent of weariness though just detectable. "He owes us that much. He's agreed, he won;t push this too quickly. He...he wants to put things right, for both of us."

His mother blinked back some more tears. "Izuku...I promise you...I promise you, that I will not allow him to hurt you. I promise you that!."

Dekus' chest felt so tight. He was breathing in shallow breaths. The thought of his mum feeling this way for him, her heart beating for his in this way made him want to cry. But she had to be wrong, he wasn't angry at his dad was he? Mixed up maybe but, well, he had reasons. They'd have to be good reasons mind, but Deku would hear him out.

But his first through was of his poor mum. This was hurting her. It wasn't just about him. Hisashi Midoriya had been an absent father to him, someone he barely knew. But to mum, she had known him for years longer. Had loved him. How had it affected her all these years to be barely in touch with the man she loved. Did she still love him? He cursed himself, wondering if he had missed any signs.

"He's your husband too mum...are you ok?" He tentatively asked, taking his other hand and placing it soothingly over his mums.

"I hope I am." She laughed, she took a hand back to wipe her face. "I...I need to set things straight with your father Izuku...I still..."

She looked over to a corner of the room where a dusty wedding photo sat. "I need to know that all those years of holding on were worth it for another chance...that we tried again..."

His mum took both her hands back to wipe her face. As she did Deku rested his hands on his knees and glanced at her, gripping his trousers lightly. His heart felt like breaking for her. Had his mum been pining for all these years? He'd been so ignorant. So selfish. He thought of her worry about him at UA. He wouldn't give up his dream, but in that moment he perhaps understood her need to keep him with her more than ever.

His mum turned back to him. "But I want you to know. Noone will force you to do anything sweetie you don;t want to. Your father specifically told me to let you know that."

She grinned encouragingly. "He was asking about you alot. He's excited to meet you."

"...meet me?" He looked over at the photo, the question said under his breath.

Meet me. The bubbling emotion returned, more intense than before. Something about that wording. He wanted to shout it down. He was uncomfotable with the feelings it arose in him. A great heat, raising his temperature from within.

"Mum...I'm his son...shouldn't he know me already?"

His mother pursed her had misstepped. After a moment she nodded, deflating. "Yes...he should sweetie."

He took in a deep breath, he hadn't noticed but he had been gripping his trousers very tightly, balling the material up on his knees. After a few moments however he crushed the life out of the heat that had grown in his chest. This was fine. He relaxed his grip and coolly let out a breath.

He could feel his mums eyes on him but she kept silent, giving him a moment. He was again reminded by what a wonderful mother she had been to him. Playing with him when noone else would, caring for him when he came home broken and bruised and refusing to tell her what had happened. So many birthdays for just the two of them to share. So many Christmases, and vacations. So many times he'd come crying to her about whatever stupid thing he was upset about today. She had been a saint. He would never be able to repay his debt to her; that was why he had to make a success of heroics. She was so against it for his own welfare, not because she didn't want him to do it. He had to make it mean something. It was his dream, but also his way of repaying her. If a kid they called useless, worthless Deku could achieve his dream, well then it was one way of thanking her for giving him the solid ground to stand on to reach it.

His father had been an inconsistent presence at best in his life. The man had been around alot more when he was very young apparently, though he had faded memories at best of the man. He had seen enough pictures though to have a good idea as to his appearance. Though he wondered whether the image of the man in his memories was really how he remembered him, or how he thought he should remember him from those photos. Not long after he turned 3, his dad had started a new job and the time he had spent at home had slowly and steadily decreased.

He remembered when he was very young he had been excited when his father came to visit, he had pestered his mum for days in the run up. Was it nearly Saturday? Daddy is home on Saturday! Make it go faster mum!

As he got older though, the visits slowly dried up. He stopped waiting by the door. He stopped asking his mum when dad would be home next. Video calls over bad wi-fi replaced visits; emails replaced video calls.

Work is hectic. Work is manic. Work is terrible, if only you could see. Promises to come home soon that were never fulfilled. The only promise he ever kept was to send money.

A low bar, he thought in frustration. No! This wasn't right. His dad worked hard. He provided for them. It wasn't fair to think this way. He was sure his father was just as upset about the lost time as he was. He needed to remember that; they were both victims. He wasn't angry at his dad. He was angry at the wasted time. It wasn't worthy to kick a man whilst he wasn't here to defend himself. He would hear him out. He wanted to be in his fathers life again somehow.

For some reason the optimistic thoughts didn't make him feel any better, nor totally convince the lingering sense of bitterness to dissipate. He pushed it down into himself, willing it away until he couldn't feel it anymore. He gradually felt in control again.

"Do you miss him?" His mums voice pulled him out of his internal battle, he stared at her and noted the anxious look on her face. He could tell she wanted him to say yes. She wanted her family back together. She wanted him to tell her he was excited to see him. Make that day come faster mum.

So he told her that.

He nodded with a sad looking smile. "Yeah. I think so."

His mum looked calmed. "Me too."

She moved over and gave him a long and hard hug which he gladly returned, as much as for her sake as his. This was clearly affecting her as well and what hero would he be if he couldn't even make his own mum feel better after all she had done to be his own for so many years.

|"So, when is he back?" Asked Deku as they parted.

His mum bit her lip briefly and looked down at her hands.

"Mum?"

She stayed quiet, chewing a nail and not meeting his gaze.

"Are you ok?"

His mum blew out a breath. She met his gaze with trepidation, before rushing out her response. "...he said two weeks from now."

"Two weeks!?" Deku couldn't help but raise his voice in surprise. "Mum you said you were worried about telling me too soon on the call! It's this month! When were you originally going to tell me?"

His mum winced at his sons tone and she began to play with the fabric of her cardigan. "I'm...I'm sorry Izuku. I've been thinking about this for awhile and...well I kept wanting to put it off and-"

"Wait...a-a while? how long have you known this mum?" He asked suspiciously as he stared at his mum for answers.

She fiddled with her cardigan some more, not meeting his eye. In a low voice she eeked out. "A couple of weeks...well...maybe eight weeks or so actually..."

Deku froze as his mum trailed off, staring at her with an unbelieving expression. Slowly shaking his head with his mouth hanging open. He tried to say something but just spluttered.

"Wh-mum. Y-y-y...A...You've kn-" He tried to formulate a sentence. Finally he straightened out his tongue enough to become legible. Not trying to ask multiple questions are once anymore. "Is this a joke?"

"No...I...I didn't know what to do...I was worried for you Izuku!" She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes as she clasped at his hand again. "I didn't know how you would react sweetie. I...I wanted to protect you but I see...I should have been upfront. I...I needed time to-"

"To what?! Were you going to just have him turn up one day as a surprise! " He yelled, tugging his hand mum flinched and made the smallest of squeaks. "This is big news mum! I'm not a little kid anymore. This is ridiculous!"

As he finished, the silence sat between them as a gulf. He'd never yelled at his mother before and he suddenly felt a deep shame that stained his very being and that clamped around his heart like a vice.

"I'm...I'm so sorry mum. I didn't mean to yell." He concluded quietly, rubbing his hand through his hair. He couldn't look at her, ashamed.

"it's ok Izuku." His mums voice soothing him although he heard emotion in it, he felt her move closer to him.

She cupped his face to look at him, turbing his face to look into her own. His own tears reflected in her own eyes.

"I needed time...to see if this was real Izuku." her voice soothing his self-loathing. "There have been times before when this has seemed possible. Each and every time nothing came of it. But this...This is real Izuku. You're right. I should have told you, but I was scared telling you too soon might raise your hopes. And...I wasn't sure I was ready either. My special little boy...how could I tell you if I was still a mess sweetie?"

She laughed sadly at the last. Deku gripped his mum in a tight hug, his mum weeping openly and him silently tearing up.

"Thank you." He mumbled against her head, kissing was partly a thank you for the support she had showed him this evening, but more so for all the years she had effectively been a single parent to him and seen him through his lowest points. He knew his father was working for their behalf. But all he could feel was that whoever Hisashi Midoriya was, he wasn't Inko Midoriya.

After their heart-to-heart, Deku found the anxiety he had experienced ahead of time was evaporating. Things were clearer now. He was a planner by nature and this was something he could plan for; unknowns for sure but enough known variables to work with and control. His mum was fully behind him and would support him and from what his mum had said, his father should be just as willing to take things at his pace.

Two weeks was close and still a bit daunting but, he'd manage. They'd both manage.

As they sat watching television together, the night coming to an end, his mum turned to him.

"Oh Izuku dear! I forgot to say. Mitsuki spoke to me earlier this week." his mother smiling at the mention of his school bullys mother. He knew the pair had been friends at school and although they were not as in touch as they used to be he knew his mother still spoke to her infrequently. "She mentioned something about an Open Day at UA?"

Deku blinked. "Oh yeah...sorry I was meant to tell you earlier...I was going to tell you tonight but...well...you know."

"That's fine baby but I do wish you would tell me these things sooner." For a moment Deku didn't understand why she was smiling playfully. Then he got it. Ha-ha very funny.

He began to giggle and she joined in at the silly joke.

"I understand that we meet your teachers? Do we get a chance to ask questions?"

Deku began to explain the event out to his mum. As expected her eyes took on a look of concentration when he mentioned that parents would indeed get a chance to speak to teachers. He hoped she wasn't looking to reignite her original plans, but he trusted her not to. She just wanted some reassurance he was sure, and taking an interest in what was now a huge part of his life.

"A talent show? That sounds fun. Are you taking part Izuku? You were always such a sweet singer. What was it we used to sing? Mcdonalds, Mcdonalds...?" Her eyes lit up at the very embarrassing memory of himself singing with his mum in the kitchen when he was 12 or so whilst they did the dishes.

"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut..." finishing the english line just loud enough to hear, embarrassed at the thought.

Deku turned red and scratched his head. "Ummm. No actually mum, I''m performing with a friend. A Martial Arts display actually, although I'm only helping...I'm not that big a part of the act actually...they just needed a partner."

His mum smiled, she seemed to have a knowing smile on her face that made Deku wonder if she knew something already. "Oh, who with?"

His mindseye flashed an image of the brown haired girl he would be sparring with and he maintained a shade of pink.

"Umm...Uraraka...If you remember me mentioning her." he had told his mum plenty of stories about his friends and shown to her joy (included with tears at first at his having real friends) pictures and videos of his classes youthful antics. She loved keeping up with his social life, maybe partly because she spent so much time stuck in the apartment. Deku was again struck with a realisation at how many people in his life seemed to be drifting alone.

"Ah yes, she seems a lovely young girl. I'm looking forward to meeting her...and your other friends." His mum added the last bit so soon after he could have sworn she was trying to cover for him as he had started to open his mouth to fluster out...some sort of denial or explanation or something. That smile was too knowing for his liking! "Oh, Mitsuki mentioned some forms to sign?"

|"Yeah I'll get them." He got up and made his way to his room, glad to take a moment to cool his head from his mums delvings.

As he opened the bag and pulled out the folder, he noticed the second stack of paper. The second invitation. It was staring up at him accusingly. He paused. His mind drifted back to Todoroki. He had wanted to give it to him. But then, his dad would back in time for the Open Day he guessed now. Really it should go to him. It would be a good bonding experience, even if he felt a bit bad at not being able to lend one of his best friends a hand.

He flicked through the pack again, as if to find something different from the exact duplicate it came with. He looked over his shoulder at the door. Grabbing what he needed he returned to his mother and handed his mum what she had asked for.

"Oooh this looks a lot." She flicked through the form he had handed her. "Just the one I take it?"

Deku stiffened. "Uh, yeah."

"I guess it makes sense. The school has only met me. It would have been nice for your father to come too. Perhaps next year if they still do them." She muttered as she read through the questions. "I'll have this done for you when you leave."

Deku sat back down, staring at his feet. Gripping his knees again. "Thanks mum..."

"No problem sweetie. It should be a good day! I won;t have met so many new people in such a long time! I'm sure my little old head will be spinning!" She laughed, setting the form aside and returning to the TV screen.

He wasn't sure why he had done it but he couldn't own up to it now without feeling more ashamed than he already did. He sat there, his foot tapping away. This wasn't right was it? But he had wanted to give it to Todorokis' family. Todoroki was one of his best friends, he'd do the same right? But would he have used deception like this? Maybe if it was his father...no, Todoroki wasn't petty. He'd have just told Endeavour to his face. And his friend was capable. He had said he would make the case for another form if he wanted it as an option. But Aizawa had been pretty clear on only two per student, maybe it wasn't flexible.

Deku steamed, at the trouble a stupid form was giving him. He sat thinking of his plan to help a friend that had been tainted by a lie of omission.

Should he feel this bad?

This was stupid. Why should his long-absent dad ge-

He jumped up, to his mums surprise. His mind set. "Hang on mum let me just check something..."

He returned shortly thereafter "Sorry...slipped out inside my bag!"

She took the second form with a smile. "Well that fixes things! I'll scan it over to your father to complete his one. Don't worry, I'll make it clear we need a quick response."

Deku smiled, letting out a nervous chuckle.

He couldn't do it. This was the right thing to do. He shouldn't be so petty. At least he hadn't done it that way. If he had wanted to help Todoroki, he shouldn't do it by lieing.

The shame didn't go away though. And the lingering bitterness came back too. He took another breath, feeling like a balloon tonight, and rubbed his face.

He'd be meeting his father in two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"So mum, how would you feel about one of my teachers coming to dinner tomorrow?" Asked Deku, his hands were covered in yellow rubber gloves as he dipped into a frothy sink of water to begin cleaning the last of the cutlery used for breakfast.

|It was Saturday morning. Deku had slept well although he had laid in bed for a while reconsidering the actions he had almost taken the day before. He was putting it out of his mind now though. Life would carry on for the next 2 weeks and he had other things to be getting on with. Most immediately, organising All Mights' visit. As he did at the dormitory, he had risen early. His habit of rising at the crack of dawn was a hangover from his training days with All Might in the lead up to inheriting One for All. Ever since, he found that he had become more of a morning person. It had surprised his mum to find him up so early, carrying out some morning exercises. It was soon replaced by annoyance however.

"Izuku, don't exercise in the living room without your top on! You'll make the room smell!" She had chided him. Soon after they had made breakfast together.

His mum, was stood next to him drying the items as he handed them to her and forming a neat pile to put away. "I'd have no problem at all honey. Although we're already seeing all your teachers at the Open Day aren't we?"

"Well yeah, but that's going to be more, school focused." He considered his words as he fished around for any more pieces left. Finding none, he pulled the plug, the sound of water running down the plughole that was hidden by the bubbles and the murky water. "And you'll be seeing so many. I was thinking, this might be a better way to get to know each other. You know, more casual."

"Well, I'm happy to host them. It isn't too short notice. I need to do some grocery shopping today anyway. Who is it by the way?"

"All Might"

"Eh!" She had been rubbing a glass and nearly dropped it. "All Might? Here again?"

|"Yeah, he's been really supportive of me mum. He mentioned he was free this weekend." He said removing his gloves and placing them on a rack over the sink to drip dry. "I guess I just want to let him know I appreciate it. And I'd like you to get to know him. The real him."

He moved round his mum and over to the pile of washed crockery and picked it up, his mum thanked him as she deposited the last glass on top. "He's a big part of my life."

He always had been, he thought to himself. The memory of all those All Might videos he'd watched. All Might fan sites he'd joined, All Might merchandise he'd bought. How lucky was he to actually meet his idol and have him live up to all the stock he'd placed in him. Not many people could say the same.

"W-well Izuku...ummm...Wow, you've caught me a bit off guard here honey ha-ha!" She laughed. "Just for dinner?"

"Yeah. No school business. Just... us and a home-cooked meal...if you're OK to cook one. Because if not we could do takeaway, or I could make something?" He ventured. All Mights' last visit had been a big occasion, he wanted it to be a little lower key if possible this time. For both his mums sake and for his teacher.

His mum stayed quiet for a moment as he put away the last of the plates. "Well..It will be a story to tell. The night I cooked All Might a meal!"

Deku beamed at his mum before giving her a hug. "Thanks mum! If you need help with anything, let me know! I'll call him with the invite."

His mum laughed at his enthusiasm as she made her way back into the living room. Deku pulled his mobile out of his pocket and brought up his mentors number.

All Might looked himself over in the mirror, One of the downsides of losing the ability to go out in public for long periods in his full form any more was that he had needed to effectively buy a new wardrobe. No more could he get away with a baggy t-shirt and cargo pants. All the clothes had cost him a small fortune. He was wearing a navy blue blazer suit combo with a baby blue shirt, he held up a dark tie to his neck to see how it looked. Too formal?

He moved his hands away to inspect how it looked without it. Convinced, he left his tie on the table. He smirked at the memory of Midoriyas' own terribly sat ties came into his head and he chuckled. The boy was hopeless, he'd once overhead a conversation between Iida and Ojiro where the former had bemoaned the boys inability to learn how to do a tie correctly. He had given up trying to help after demonstrating it for the 8th time.

He grabbed the bottle of wine he had brought beside him on the table and made his way out of the luxury apartment complex he was currently living in to his car. It took him a little longer than he was used to, he had had to slow down. Getting out of breath.

"Out of shape more like." He muttered to himself as he began pulling his keys out, again cursing his decline.

It was an older model sports car; a vintage Charger. American made of course. He could have afforded the latest and best sports cars and comfort vehicles. But he preferred to really feel like you were driving.

As he pulled himself into the car, depositing himself with a sigh, he turned the key and the car roared to life. He allowed himself a quiet moment to just listen to the engine with a grin. Taking in the moment. After he had finished marinating in the sound of the engine ticking over he hit the clutch, before driving out of the solace of the garage and into the city.

He had received a call from his student the day before, confirming his invitation to dinner. He had been looking forward to it since. As expected, his work had been breezed through. He had finished by lunchtime the previous day and spent the rest of the day reading a book. The only other time he had left his apartment had been today to pick up the bottle of wine from a local merchant in the neighbourhood earlier that day. He had had to pose for a few selfies on the way back as a small group of people had gathered outside the shop. He was happy to oblige however in this had been polite and friendly, allowing him to get on with his day quickly enough. The rest of his day he had spent reading the book. It wasn't a great book, though he was over halfway so had to see how it ended now. Even if he did find the protagonist unlikeable and the villain two dimensional. Maybe he should have gone for a walk.

He drove through the city, the sounds of his cars rumbling engine and the beat of the city his soundtrack. He pushed the car as far as he could safely with pedestrians and other motorists around him, enjoying the light rush he experienced from making the great weight of metal dance at a twitch of his hands. He remembered the Midoriyas' address from when he had last met his proteges mother.

At a set of lights, the red tinting his face as he waited, he ruminated on that day. He had near enough begged her to allow her son to stay at UA. Her own reaction had been telling, she had told him not to dedicate himself to another person in such a way and to live his own life.

He had realised that day where Midoriya had gained his sense of selflessness. She had cared deeply for her son, but had equally looked to his own well-being, the man who had fallen short in his care of her only child. Other parents that day had been far more accommodating and yet the one which had taken the most convincing had been the one many would have judged to be the meekest. There was a steel to her , a steel he recognised in his student that day when the Sludge Villain had attacked, despite the soft looking exterior.

He just hoped she didn't find it too awkward seeing him again.

After some time he pulled up across from a series of flats. This was it. He pushed open the door and made his way up to the door, clutching his bottle of wine. He cleared his throat into his fist before rapping on the door lightly.

The door swung open shortly after.

"Hey All Might! I'm glad you could make it!" Beamed Izuku Midoriya.

"Me too!" The retired hero smiled back as he was ushered indoors.

"Uh, can I take your jacket?"

"You're very well-mannered this evening my boy." He observed, removing his blazer and handing it over.

"Uh thanks." The boy self-conscious as he deposited on a nearby coat hook. He was dressed in a green and black chequered short sleeved shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. "So...My mums in the living room."

He lead the way into the living room where he found Inko Midoriya sat, dressed in the same blue dress he had seen her in before. At his entry she jumped to her feet.

"Mr All Might! Welcome to our home, it's a great honour...again!" She added sheepishly, bowing in respect at the skeleton across from her.

He humbly waved. "Please Miss Midoriya, the honour is mine. And call me Toshinori. I'm not All Might these days."

He saw out of the corner of his eye his student bite back a retort to his self-effacement, no matter how true it was.

"Oh...well, T-Toshinori. Thank you for coming." She smiled warmly, testing the feel of the name. He could tell however she was still perhaps slightly overawed by his reappearance in her humble home. "Please call me Inko...ahem... Izuku always speaks so highly of you."

"And of you to me. I am glad we have a chance to do-over our meeting." He smiled back at the small woman as she nodded in agreement. "I brought a little something."

He presented the wine bottle to her. She looked down as she handed it over surprised at the gesture.

"You didn't have to! Thank you! Gosh, this looks very expensive..." She trailed off as she looked at the bottle.

"It's one of my favourites. Hopefully one of yours too after you've tried it! And certainly a wine you can buy locally!" He explained, his demeanour jolly.

Beside the pair of adults, Young Midoriya stood quietly. Allowing them the space to speak, a positive expression on his boyish face. All Might coming to tea must have been a fantasy for a fanboy like him when he was young, All Might thought with amusement.

"Well, if you'd like to take a seat please do so. I need to finish off dinner, it won't take too long." Inko smiled, gesturing at the seats as she returned to the kitchen. "Izuku dear, be a good host!"

"Yeah, sure mum." He rubbed the back of his head as the pair sat down, Toshinori leant forward resting his forearms on his knees.

They sat in a comfortable silence. All Might looked around at the room which had changed little since his visit.

"I see the posters have been taken down." he smirked, jerking his thumb at the wall behind him where his own visage had been plastered on his previous visit.

"Ahhh! Yeah. They're in my room now I think." Midoriya laughed nervously, avoiding his eye contact in mild embarrassment. "Mum thought you were weirded out last time you were here so we took them down."

"You've always been a fanboy." He teased in good humour as he joined him in laughing.

The evening was nice. Toshinori had a good time. True to his word, Inko had enjoyed the wine and he had joined her in sipping wine from the bottle he had brought. He didn't drink much alcohol normally, but what he did drink he liked to savour. Midoriya was too young to drink much but was allowed a half glass, although his palate was unused to alcohol so he left it mostly untouched, grimacing at the strong taste.

They spent the time talking. Not about anything in particular. Just getting to know each other. He found she was a lovely woman, endlessly warm and friendly. He in turn was able to turn down a few knots. Normally in a situation like this he would have put on his mask and played the part of All Might, but he couldn't do that any more. He was Toshinori tonight. But Toshinori was happy to have light conversation. He spoke about his career of course, it was still a big part of his being, but it wasn't the focus he sensed. He wasn't here to be gloried, just met.

The whole time his pupil sat with a happy grin on his face, joining the conversation where he could but happy to listen otherwise. He would catch All Mights' eye every so often and smile a little more, just happy the man had come to visit.

Once they finished their meal they sat at the table nursing their respective glasses and continuing their discussion, their tone far more casual than at the start.

"Well, I thank you for such a lovely meal. I'm very full." He slapped his belly to emphasise the point.

"Are you sure you don't need anything more? I have some ice cream if you want dessert?" Inko offered with enthusiasm.

"I am honestly stuffed!" He glanced at Midoriya whose eyes had lit up at the words ice cream but who had stayed silent, holding back least he be judged.

All Might tilted his head at the green haired youth and shielded his mouth with the back of his hand in a mock whisper. "Though I think someone's a bit embarrassed to ask."

"H-Hey!" His student said in mock affront, the three laughing together at the soft rib. "Maybe a small bowl though..."

"OK, a small bowl for Izuku. " Inko repeated as she returned to the kitchen area briefly.

All Might turned himself to Midoriya. "You seem a lot better than when I saw you last my boy."

The smile on his face stopped and for a moment he wondered if that was true. But the expression wasn't negative, more thoughtful. Although there was a flash of something he couldn't place for a moment. "Yeah. I've got my head a little straighter now I think. "

"Excellent" He nodded in encouragement. "Speak to your mother I take it like I suggested?"

"Yeah...that was what it was about really." He said. All Might wondered what they had discussed, but that wasn't for him to pry, even if he privately wished he had been trusted enough to become privy to it.

At that, the young hero's mother returned with what did not look like a small bowl of ice cream which Midoriya gingerly began to eat. Self-conscious at the size. The taste soon convinced him to simply enjoy it however.

"I take it we will see you at the Open Day?" His mother asked, diverting the adults attention away from the hungry lad.

All Might nodded. "Certainly! I'm not too involved in the preparations myself but I hope you enjoy it. The aim is make you feel welcome and to reassure you that the changes the school has put into place reflect the concerns raised previously."

Inko nodded. There it was, that determined look underneath her outwardly polite face. He fully expected her to ask teachers some probing questions on the day.

"Yes...the only times I have been to the school were to see Izuku when he was..." She took a breath and looked at her son who had shot a reassuring look in turn back, stopping his eating to do so. "When he was hurt...It will be nice to actually see the School through his eyes."

The blonde man nodded soberly. They had an understanding.

"Will it just be yourself coming? Family perhaps? I understand all student have been given two invitations." he ventured.

A strange atmosphere dropped over the room and All Might kicked himself. He saw Midoriya place his spoon down and look to his mother with an odd expression on his face. It quickly dropped for a reassuring one that look as rehearsed as any All Might had seen from him before. His mother provided a look herself in return that was full of sympathy, with a soft smile.

The moment was short but it made the silence feel longer.

The teacher cleared his throat and rubbed his earlobe. "I'm sorry."

"No...please, I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable. That wasn't the intention." Inko apologised, still sparing most of her attention for her son. Her hand snaking over to his wrist on the table and rubbing the back with her fingers. "We've had some news is all."

All Might tilted his head slightly, looking to Midoriya. He was looking down at the table. Whatever had bothered the boy that he had waved off earlier hadn't been entirely resolved.

"Please don't tell me then. It's clearly private and I don't want to intrude." He waved his hand to signal his attempt to back off.

"Thank you for understan-"

"No, it's OK." the boy cutting his mother off. He looked at his mum with an earnest look. "He'll find out eventually right? When you send the forms in at least."

His mum looked between her son and his teacher before nodding lightly. "I guess so, but you don't need to now if you don't want to. "

"I'm OK. " Midoriya smiled at her, brightening up. He turned to All Might and took a breath, steadying himself.

"I'm sorry for this. It's just...well...my dad is coming home soon. We haven't really seen him in...a while." His mothers hand continued to thumb the back of his wrist as he spoke and the boys leg bouncing under the table, restless.

All Might widened his eyes. "Ah...I see."

He thought back over all his time with Midoriya. He couldn't remember a single time he had even mentioned him, let alone by name. He himself had never given thought to the subject of where he was. He had always assumed he was out of the picture permanently. Single parent families were too common as it was.

"As you can expect, it's left us a bit uneven." His mum added, with as cheery a smile as she could muster. "My husbands' been working overseas for the last few years."

Husband? So they were still together.

"It'll be good to finally spend some time with him." Midoriya finished, looking All Might directly in the eye with a smile.

All Might nodded with a small grin in return.

"I'm glad to hear then that you have something else to look forward to." He put simply. He didn't want to make any more awkward comments, already feeling as if he had drawn out a secret before its' time. "I look forward to meeting him."

Soon after Midoriya began gathering up the dishes, insisting on doing the washing up. His mother protested but ultimately lost out. As a result the pair relocated to the living area, leaving her alone for the moment with All Might. She had watched after her son with a slightly wistful look previously and was now looking into her glass thoughtfully. He had no doubt of the topic on her mind.

"How is he really?" he asked gently, careful to keep his voice down His question caused her to snap her eyes up to his, a slightly surprised look on her face as if she had forgotten he was there.

She took a moment. Between them they heard the sound of the sink filling with water.

"I'm not sure." She admitted eventually. "Its' been near enough two days and he hasn't mentioned it once...I don't...I don't think he'd want me to know if he wasn't feeling at his best about this. And that's' what worries me. Poor Izuku, he's a sensitive boy. He's always feels so intensely."

"What was his reaction when you first told him? If you don't mind my asking?"

"He...he seemed conflicted...I'm sure he wants to see his dad again but..." She sighed, leaning towards All Might, speaking in a hushed tone. All Might leaned closer as well. "He was upset. I know he was. I just can't tell how much so, he hasn't let me in...I'm giving him space but I'm worried he's more hurt about this than he'll admit. Even to himself. His natural instinct has always been to downplay his own problems..."

All Might ran his hand through his hair. "I recognise that trait in him. He's selfless to a fault."

She continued, remaining hushed as the clink of washing up sounded out from the kitchen still. "I'm going to do my best to keep the pace as slow as possible. His father has been gone...well abit longer than a few years."

All Might couldn't help but narrow his eyes. He stayed silent though. He didn't know enough to judge Mr. Midoriya fairly, but an absent father and husband was not usually a bell-weather for good character.

"I...I wanted to ask you something." She continued quietly , taking a light breath. She looked back towards the kitchen.

"How can I help?" Projecting as much confidence as he could.

"Izuku...he trusts you. You're probably the person he trust most. And I get the sense you care about him too" All Might felt his heart flutter slightly. "He'll tell you what he would never tell me. Just...can you be there for him...during this? Just to keep an eye on him and make sure he's OK."

"Always." All Might swore with a determined look. "Whatever he needs, he'll find in me."

Inkos' eyes teared up slightly, holding back her tears. "Thank you."

He reached out and touched her shoulder lightly, offering his support for a moment. She let his hand hang there as she wiped her eyes, flashing him a kind hearted smile.

"It really makes me feel better knowing my son has such a wonderful role model. Whatever my trepidations about Izuku becoming a Hero, I'm glad he met you."

All Might felt his cheeks warm.

He coughed. "Don't sell yourself short Inko. I see a lot of you in him."

He took his hand back and they settled in a short and comfortable silence.

"And what about you? How are you these days...if it isn't too personal." Inko asked, her confidence melting as she had second thoughts about the intimacy of the question.

All Might took a moment, looking down at his hands. Hands that had lost so much vigour. "I'm managing...teaching at the school allows me to pass on all I have learnt to the next generation. I might not be able to be All Might any more, but I offer what I can."

He smiled at her. "The world is in good hands. There are plenty of great heroes, and your son especially represents a bright future."

Inko nodded with a soft smile. Midoriya made his way back over and shortly thereafter All Might began to take his leave.

"It was good to finally meet you properly Inko." He said as they all stood at the door.

"|Yes, I enjoyed your company. It will be nice to see you again soon!" His mother smiled back to him.

"Yeah thanks for coming All Might." Midoriya said warmly.

|"My pleasure. You made my weekend." He began to walk out of the flat and stopped. "I must insist on returning the favour one of these days."

The look on the pairs faces made him laugh for a few days after.

"Y-your home!?" Spluttered Izuku as his mum looked equally surprised.

"Yes, of course! I insist. At least to thank you for the wonderful meal. Though I'm sure my cooking won't quite reach the same heights!" He boomed loudly.

"I..That sounds nice...T-Thank you All Might." Izuku answered with an excited look on his face.

"Y-Yes, thank You...T-Toshinori." Inko smiled in gratitude beside him. "I'll make sure to bring my favourite wine next time!"

"Then its' settled. Now, young man, if you wouldn't mind coming with me to my car. I have something you might find interesting." He winked.

"Hero talk?" The boy's mother asked as Midoriya followed after him.

"Something like that." All Might gave her a knowing look and she nodded in understanding, Midoriya none the wiser. "Good night."

The pair walked down the dark street to where All Might was parked.

"I don't think I've seen this car All Might." Midoriya admired, bending down to look at the bodywork. "Is this new?"

"No, I just don't get the opportunity to drive very often. A shame." He opened the drivers door and sat down heavily. He caught his breath from the short walk and looked at his pupil. "Want to go for quick spin?"

Midoriya smirked, shaking his head. "You won't be able to go too fast in these narrow streets."

"Call it a taster then" He chuckled as the boy despite his comment walked around the car and strapped himself in, taking in an admiring the leather interior. As he belted up, All Might engaged the engine. Midoriya smiled at the roar that greeted him.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." he said as they pulled away and All Might began a short circuit of the neighbourhood.

They stayed quiet for a little while. All Might wondering how to broach the topic. In the end he was beaten to the punch.

"I wanted to tell you." He glanced at his protege who was staring out of the window. "I'm sorry for not. It just felt too...I don't know...trivial?"

"No apology is needed young man." He stated simply, staying quiet to let his pupil offer what he wanted.

"...Did you know your dad?" He asked, turning to his teacher.

"Yes. I did, I was lucky enough to have both my parents in my life for most of my life." He explained, his mind turning to his own childhood. It had been unremarkable but his parents had been loving and simple people. He didn't think of them often nowadays but his heart ached in that moment at the feeling of loss he had from their death years before. He was content thought they had lived full loving lives and he cherished his memories of them.

If anything he now ached for the absence he now knew his heir had known. The boy had been meek and nervous wreck when he had first met him and quirkless. He had never really told All Might much of his life before their encounter, but All Might had his suspicions. His hunched walk and anxious manner spoke of a confidence beaten out of him by the world; damaged. He had grown so much since then though All Might knew he would battle that nature for the rest of his life in some way. Was his fathers return an unwelcome reminder of those times?

"I don't think I know mine...not really...but...I don't know." He leant back in his seat beside him, his eyes closed taking a breath. He kept his eyes closed. "Is..."

All Might could sense the hesitation but said nothing. "Is it bad if...I'm not sure I..."

"Want to see your father?" All Might finished gently, the question hanging over the pair and the silence that followed. His student flinched.

"...Maybe...I want to meet him All Might but...its' like something in me is fighting it. And that makes me feel like...I'm being unreasonable." He explained, emotion coming through. He sounded as if he was about to say more but stopped short. "I...I should want to see him..."

All Might pulled up by the Midoriya home with a deep sigh, working out what he could say. Midoriya undid his seatbelt as he considered his response.

"My boy, you've got a lot to deal with now and you are feeling overwhelmed. It's only natural. This is big news. I don't know your father but I think I know you...so, just remember this." He looked into his eyes with a firm look and leaned over gripping his shoulder firmly. He wondered if he was about to overstep the line of what he had agreed with Inko but his own feelings of protectiveness trumped that. He had to say this.

"Don't deny yourself Izuku. The most important thing is how you feel. I don't know your father, but he has to impress on you why he should be let back into your life. Your life. Not your mothers. Not anyone else's. You owe him nothing. "

Midoriya looked into his lap. Feeling the weight of his words. He nodded in understanding and began to get out of the car.

"Thanks All Might... I'll remember what you said." He nodded. His face still carried confused sense of self he had carried with him but his eyes showed a lightened load. " Good Night."

"You're a good kid, you know that. Take care." he smiled softly, grateful for the moment he had been gifted to share with him and happy he had made had a calming influence of sorts on his wards inner storms.

Midoriya closed the car door and All Might drove away, the sight of his pupil waving disappearing into the darkness in his rear view mirror.

He sighed. He'd keep an eye on him more closely than usual. And when he met Mr Midoriya he'd keep an open mind. It wasn't on him to judge the would be father. It was on him to be there for his son.

The next two weeks went by quickly for Deku.

School work piled up. He goofed off with his friends. He trained.

He had told a few of his friends that his parents would be coming...plural. He didn't make it a big deal, but he felt better that a few people knew. .

Todoroki had raised a stoic eyebrow at the news, no doubt curious.

"Not All Might after all then?" He had dryly commented, to which Deku had nervously shrugged.

Iida had also been told. His friend had been understanding and encouraging about the situation.

"Midoriya, This might be a great opportunity for you." He had warmly said with optimism. " A chance to rebuild a relationship."

When he had told Uraraka after one of their Gunhead Martial Arts sessions (one in which he had done a great impression of a sack of potatoes as she threw him about), her eyes had been full of sympathy. To his surprise she had reached out and enveloped him in her arms.

"Sorry, you looked like you needed a hug." She had said as they parted, her face reddening at the impulsive act.

Deku however had felt on cloud nine. He had been oddly calm despite being red as a tomato. "...Thanks Uraraka. I needed that."

All Might already knew and had checked in with him at both of their lunches. Deku felt a lot better for having opened up about it to people and All Might had been pleased to hear that.

He wanted to tell one more person though...Kacchan.

For some reason it felt...right? They had always shared a bond for better or worse. He was also one of the only people Deku knew who shared memories of his father. He remembered long ago that his parents had taken Kacchan along with him to the Zoo. He couldn't remember a single animal from that day but the memory of the pair running from enclosure to enclosure with his mum and dad chasing after re-emerged from the back of his head.

That had been not long before he had been diagnosed quirkless. And not long after that Kacchan had died and been reborn as his main tormentor.

Two days left. He had put it off this long and considered he was crazy for even considering it.

He trembled as he approached the boys room and knocked, the knock as much a rhythm as from his shakes. Part of him wished the door would stay close.

He had stood there for a little while and was ready to give up when the door snapped open and within moments the furious features of the blonde overtook him. Without warning he found himself reeling backward, his head slapping painfully against the opposite wall as the shape topped in yellow hair tore into him.

"Shitty Deku." Kacchan growled into his face, invading his space as he gripped his collar and crushed him against the wall. "Stay the fuck away from my fucking room!"

"K-K-Kacchan.." He began.

"Fuck off dweeb!" He threw him to the ground. "When I'm in my fucking room, I want to be fucking alone! I especially don't want to deal with you! Or do I need to beat it into you again?"

Deku turned and looked up at his old friend from the ground, the snarling face turning away from him as he made his way back into his room.

He reached out with a hand, pleading. "W-wait...I wanted to..."

"WHAT?!" Kacchan snapped around, his every fibre reflecting a deep and unending cauldron of fury.

"It's...I wanted to tell you..." He he saw his friend begin to flare up his quirk as a threat, taking steps toward the prone boy. He shielded himself. "My dad is coming home!"

"..." Kacchans Stuck in an expression of disdain, but behind the eyes Deku could tell the comment was being turned-over in his head. "Your old man's back?"

"Y-yeah." Deku pulled himself up to his feet cautiously least he be set upon again. "I just...I kind of felt...I wanted to tell you since you're the only one who really ever met him here."

"You want to cry on my shoulder is that it? Pathetic." Kacchan turned away back towards his room. "Grow up. Your dad left. Get over it."

"M-My...My dad didn't leave us. He was working." He argued back weakly with as much confidence as he could muster, though not entirely convinced by his own words. But they were true right? The bitter feeling writhed in his chest, feeding off of his uncertainty.

"Really? How many years since you saw him? I've not seen that geezer in fucking years." he stood in the doorway to his room now, leaning casually against the frame and looking down his nose at his childhood friend. "Though maybe if I had a shitty Deku for a son I'd fuck off too to the arse end of nowhere. I bet he forgot all about you for all this time."

Deku shook his head sharply. "Th-that's not right!"

"Isn't it?" Kacchan asked directly. "My old man never pissed off 'cos I got angry. You come out quirkless though and he bails. So maybe you're right actually. Maybe he didn't forget you."

The boy pushed off of the frame and stepped closer. "Maybe he curses the day you were born!"

Deku shook his head, looking down at his shoes. He felt his hands ball into fists and begin to shake.

"...Stop it Kacchan..."

"Afraid of the truth? Well it fucking hurts. Deal with it. You're a discard!"

"...Shut up." he glared at his shoes but didn't meet his aggressors face. His breathing deepening.

"You're old man turned deadbeat! He thought you and your mum were fucking trash so he threw you away." Goaded Kacchan. "Yet years later you won't even admit it! Are you stupid?"

"Shut up!" Deku gritted through his teeth, still looking at the floor. His hands taught.

"You gonna hug him when he gets back? Fucking sycophantic little creep! Have some fucking self-respect!" Kacchan took a step toward Deku, tilting his head down to get a look at him in the eye.

"I hope your mum shows more balls than you. He's probably laughing behind her back at how fucking trusting you idiots are. One of a hundred fucking Dekus' he's left behind in god knows how many tow-"

He snapped.

|"SHUT UP!"

Before he knew it he was on the boy, his quirk had flared green and red lightning around him. He sat straddling the boy within his room having tackled him to the ground within an instant, catching the explosive hero by surprise. His forearm pressed into his throat, breathing through set gritted teeth, glaring into the defiant face of his rival.

"Leave...mum out of this!" He hissed, calming himself down as best he could.

Kacchan glared at him but stayed silent. Message taken.

" You're just being spiteful again! He's not even here to defend himself..." He demanded, not really expecting a rational answer from him, but venting all the same. "What did he ever do to you?"

"...I could ask the same about you" Muttered Kacchan, fazed by the burst of uncharacteristic anger that Deku had shown . He still growled it out but his tone...had it softened imperceptibly or was Deku imagining it?

Deku took a deep breath and blinked. Slowly he released his hold on the red eyed teen and got up, turning uncertainly.

"I'm..I'm sorry Kacchan." He mumbled, surprised at the lack of retaliation.

On autopilot he made his way out of the room. He still felt shaky from the sudden rush of adrenaline, in disbelief at his attack (provoked or not).

"Hey Deku..." He turned as he left the room to be met with a flash and a searing pain.

He whimpered as he collapsed against the wall opposite, the force propelling him. He clutched his face and looked back at youth, his eye closed from the pain of the explosion that had caught him on the head.

Kacchan lowered his hand, he took a breath,a low rumbling growl emerged from his chest.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again...or I'll kill you." the door closed and Deku heard the lock being reset as he stood, taking breaths. Surprised at what had happened. He lay there for a few moments before dragging himself to his feet, his hand still clutching his face.

He had been blinded temporarily in his eye he knew. It would go down in a few hours. This had happened before from the flash when he was younger. Kacchan had gone through a phase of pushing his hands into Dekus' eyes when he was around 10 to blind him. The explosions had been small enough not to permanently maim him or burn his retinas completely, but a 10 year old wouldn't have known that. It had terrified him but he had stayed quiet least he get in more trouble from squealing.

He had been let off lightly honestly, he thought as he entered his room, though the pain across his face made it hard to contextualise. He made his way to the bathroom and began to wash his face with cold water to sooth the swelling. He pulled off his shirt as the sink ran before he dipped his head into the freezing water, holding it there in the cold silence as the water filled his ears.

He knew from experience that Kacchans' explosion hadn't been meant to hurt him seriously. He had been on the receiving end of enough of those. He also knew from experience that if he cooled the burns down quickly enough, noone would notice them. It had almost become a ritual when he was younger. Get home, cold shower. The burnt clothes had been harder to explain to his mother. He didn't know if she ever suspected Kacchan. He had never told her about any of his bullying but he knew it was a silly protestation at his circumstances. She had known he was bullied. How could she not?

He considered his own reaction to Kacchans' goading and felt the anger return to a lesser degree. Kacchan had crossed a line. Multiple lines. He wasn't the Deku Kacchan had bullied when he was younger any more. He put up with a lot still, but his family was a red line.

Deep down though, he was scared. Scared that his old friend was right. What had he been hoping to achieve with his taunting anyway?

As he finished up he looked at himself determinedly in the mirror. The left side of his face puffy and red, though the swelling had reduced. He took a deep breath and allowed his body to relax, though his face was still stinging sharply.

Quirkless.

That stung deeper. The word that had haunted him. Effectively ruined his life until an improbable series of events had rescued him. Even now he still had moments where he felt an imposter. Posing in a much greater mans' clothes.

He thought back to when his father had begun his overseas postings. It had been a little before he was declared medically quirkless. But what if he had suspected?

Deku searched himself. He had snapped at Kacchans' insults against his family but...what if part of it had been that he was right? Did he think his dad had left because he had been declared Quirkless? And even if he hadn't, what if Kacchan had hit on something. What if what he said was all true?

He shook his head. Clearing his mind. Focus on what he knew, not possibilities.

"Two days" He said, his expression set in the mirror.

He was tired of the waiting. He just wanted to get it over with. Was he a little scared? For sure.

But he needed answers to unasked questions. He needed to know why. Most importantly, he needed to know if there was a future with his father in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you Iida, we don't need to go over the itinerary again." Todorokis' voice barely betraying his frustration as he lifted his spoon of cereal to his mouth.

"Its' important that we are all familiar with the day plan though, especially those of us volunteering." Iida protested, chopping his arm in the signature manner of his.

"But we've done this already. We do this every time we see each other. It's done. You need to relax."

Deku looked at his friend reassuringly. "Yeah Iida, you've done a good job so far."

The speedster adjusted his glasses. "Forgive me. My mind hasn't really switched off the last few days. We only have about a week left to get everything ready. Aizawa left us quite the list."

"He also said he was surprised how much we've done already." Todoroki muttered, being ahead of schedule had involved considerable effort and he had been wrested along by the Class Rep.

Deku was sat having breakfast with Todoroki, Iida and Uraraka. It was the morning after his confrontation with Kacchan and as expected, the marks to his face had nearly completely disappeared from his cold water session and he had regained the sight in his affected eye. He found himself thinking back to his "conversation". Kacchan and him had not seen eye to eye for years, but as of late they had found an equilibrium. He couldn't stand the sight of Deku but there was less of a nastiness these days; last night was a bit of a throwback in a sense then. It had felt deliberate, targeted. But equally he kept remembering how he had softened when he had pressed him momentarily.

He had seen Kacchan earlier as the green haired boy had grabbed a piece of toast and smothered it in chocolate spread. Kacchan had opened the fridge to grab a yoghurt,narrowed his red eyes at him but said nothing. Deku hadn't broken his gaze, his face carrying his usual expression whenever he was around the boy nowadays of mild unrest. When he had returned to speak to his friends, Todoroki had for the briefest moment caught his eye. He had seen the unspoken exchange but said nothing, hiding his own look amidst Iidas' chattering.

Deku had bigger things on his mind anyway.

It was actually his dads last day of work at his old employer today. His mum had explained that she would pick him up tonight and take him back to the apartment for dinner. She had asked if he wanted to come but he had explained that he was going to train with Uraraka and was expecting to go out after with his friends to get some food and see a movie.

The plan was therefore for his mum to drive his dad back to the apartment tonight. The trio would have breakfast together the next day...after that who knew.

Deku wasn't entirely settled but he was in control. More so that he had been previously. He could speak about the issue with his friends straightforwardly enough; their own distance from his family actually made it somewhat easier. Like talking to All Might. Her loved his mum but she was as involved in it as him, he didn't want to saddle her with his thoughts more than he had to.

He hadn't gone into too much detail with them. They knew his dad had been away for a few years and that he was anxious about meeting him after so long. He had tried to play it cool but he knew his friends had at least picked up on the nerves. They had done a good job distracting him though.

He also had, like Iida, the talent show on his mind. The last two weeks, as part of their sparring sessions Uraraka had been going through a series of forms and sequences with him. Deku found it really fun to train alongside his friend, and honestly in a combat situation with onlookers he wouldn't have cared either. But for some reason the context made the whole thing feel awkward to him. He kept thinking to all the people who would be watching him. That said it was good escapism.

It could be a lot worse too. Kaminari tried to play it cool about his comedy routine but had let slip to Ashido that he was a bit worried his material was weak. Being the discreet individual she was, Ashido had spread this around the class quickly enough and now the boy was projecting supreme (fake) confidence in himself. Jirou could hardly contain herself.

"If I can heckle Kaminari at least once, I can die happy." She had smirked, wistfully looking up as she had toyed with her ear pieces.

Soon after finishing breakfast the four began making their way to class from Alliance High; as Iida was with them they would of course be early. The boy frog marching them along.

"C-Come on Iida! We'll be on time!" Uraraka gripping her rucksack , Iidas arm around her shoulders on one side and the other two boys the other. His eyeglasses glinting in the light.

"We should aim to be ahead of time!"

After arriving in the classroom they settled down around Iidas' desk to continue their discussion before class began and more of their classmates arrived.

"So ideas yet what we are seeing tonight yet?" Deku asked as he dropped his bag by his own desk.

"There's a new Superhero film out. I don't really know much about it but could be fun."

Uraraka rolled her eyes as she got her phone out, checking the theatre listings. "Deku we live, eat and breathe superheroes. I need a break from it. Ooh! There's a romcom!"

"No." Todoroki said flatly as soon as the words had left his classmates mouth, crossing his arms as if to underline his point.

"Fiiiiiine!" Uraraka pouted as she continued to look through the listings. Iida craned his neck to have a look and Uraraka repositioned so the four could all see.

"There's a documentary here that looks interesting." Iida cradled his chin in his hand.

"Come on guys. Fun films!" Uraraka urged, mock frustration in her voice.

"How about this one?" Iida pointed at an historic biopic. "The actors are pretty good."

"Its' three and a half hours though" Deku commented as his eyes scanned the run time. "Bit too long for me."

"Plus; Fun Films!" Their friend reiterated insistently.

Todoroki took a moment and then spoke up. "What about this one?"

The three blinked at him and he returned there looks, put on the spot.

"That's a kids film though Todoroki..." Deku mumbled with a grin. The boy had pointed at an animated film, the latest in a series.

"I just remember them being pretty good. Besides adults watch them too..." The boy trailed off, rubbing his neck, a little embarrassed Deku thought.

"It does have good reviews." Iida noted, holding his chin in his hand. Treating the whole topic very seriously.

"I think I remember some of those films too." Uraraka piped up with a smile. "They were pretty good actually! We might be the oldest kids there but it would be pretty funny. What do you think Deku?"

Deku laughed. "Well...its' not what I thought we'd be doing this evening. But why not."

"So how about it; all for Todorokis' film?" Uraraka shot her hand up, almost as energetically as Iida. Todoroki looked away and raised his hand loosely, seemingly regretting the idea completely but unable to back out. "So its' settled. Oh my god guys, I can' believe we're going to see this ha-ha!"

The four laughed (well not Todoroki, although he smiled softly and shook his head in amusement at the idea) and made their way to their desks as most of their classmates began to pile in.

Kacchan didn't even look at Deku this time as he entered, his earphones in as he got to his desk and heavily began getting his things out.

"Good morning everyone." Aizawa said as he entered the home room. "I'm pretty sure everybody has now given me their permission slips for their parents...some a whole lot later than others."

|Deku glanced around the room and saw a few of his classmates fidget at their desk at his words.

"Nevertheless we have now completed all relevant security checks." The underground hero took in his hand a pile of papers and began walking around the classroom, depositing sheets on students desk.

"I am now handing you your visitors security credentials." He explained as he made his circuit. "Each visitor must arrive with these in hand or they will be turned away. The pack includes a ticket, a certificate and a temporary ID card. Any of these are missing, they don't get in. I won't be blamed for that."

Deku considered whether they had put these checks in specifically to impress any wary parents about security requirements at the school. Although then again he wasn't sure if this was normal admin for other visitors; it wasn't like he spoke to many about this kind of thing.

Aizawa stopped at Dekus' desk and looked down at him for a moment as he collected the two packs for his parents. Deku could have sworn he saw his eyes dart between one of the sheets and himself just before they were placed in front of him.

Deku quietly thanked him and looked at the small pack. He could see why now. Holding the pack together was a paper-clip and at the front of the pack was a small plastic sleeve containing two cards marked with the UA logo and "TEMP-ACCESS" with a description of the dates the card could be used (specifically for the Open day only).

The cards also had recent photos of his parents.

Deku leaned over the pack, lifting the cards within the sleeve closer. Aizawa had clearly been comparing him to his dad. He couldn't blame him; Deku was doing the same now.

This was the most recent picture of his dad he had seen in a while. When he had made his way to school with it, he had taken a good long look. No-one could say he didn't look like him. The mans' neutral expression matched his mums on the card,empty. In many ways matching what he really knew of him. The photo seemed a good match for the relationship as a whole. Clearly his father but beyond that, a blank.

From the corner of his eye he felt someone looking at him. He turned quickly enough to see Uraraka turn her head away before looking back at Deku. An embarrassed smile on her face her cheeks pinking as she mouthed a 'sorry'. She had sneaked a peek at his dads picture he was sure. He guessed it was a bit of an interesting topic for his friends.

He gave her a smile back and a light nod.

"Flirt later children." Deku and Uraraka spluttered, turning bright red as Aizawa walked between the two of them and dropped the brown haired girls documents on her desk. The rest of the class stifled laughter.

"N-N-No we were just uh..!" Uraraka protested, waving her hand before going silent at the look Aizawa wore on his face, not really caring for their awkwardness.

Aizawa dropped the last of the forms down and turned to the class. "With one week until the Open Day, we ask that you all make relevant appointments with all of your teachers so your parents may have one-to-one feedback sessions on your development. It is going to be a busy day but there will be break out sessions and during these if desired there will be a chance to have one-to-one sessions with any specific teachers you or your visitors wish to speak to."

"Myself included. So if you wish to book an appointment, please speak to me. First come first serve."Aizawa surveyed the class, looking dead inside at the thought of all of the potential human interaction he would have to endure. Deku was certain most if not all of his students family would want to speak to him as their homeroom teacher and he was also sure Aizawa knew that too.

"Any questions?" Noone spoke and so after a few moments Aizawa carried on with his announcements. Deku found himself wondering what had made Aizawa decide to take up such a public role as a UA teacher as he watched him. Underground heroes shunned the spotlight as it was and yet their teacher had found himself in some very public situations as of late. In a sense Eraserhead wasn't even really an underground hero any more. He wondered if he ever regretted taking the role.

The day progressed quickly enough. Deku found himself only considering what was coming a handful of times. He was quietly impressed at himself for staying so cool all things considered. Iida said as much at lunch.

"You're remarkably composed today Midoriya." He had said as he cleaned one of his many pairs of spectacles. "I hope you aren't too nervous."

"Just focusing on studies! I'm sure It will hit me more later!" He had explained cheerily.

"Well, we'll do our best to keep you...well...out of muttering mode!" Uraraka joked to the groups amusement.

"Deku mode." Todoroki corrected drawing smiles.

Deku felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and noticed Kacchan walking by. He had shot him a look and their eyes met for a moment. It passed quickly, though Deku saw him shake his head as he passed and mutter under his breath.

As they got up to return to classes, Todoroki held back.

"Midoriya, a word quickly?" Deku knew this wasn't really a request. After letting Iida and Uraraka know he'd be there shortly he turned to Todoroki.

"Uh,yeah sure. What's up?" He adjusted his backpack, he had an idea what he was going to talk about.

"Bakugou. Has something happened between you two?"

Right to the chase. He felt himself fixed under the boys impassive and direct stare.

Deku sighed. Was there a point in denying anything? Maybe not. Telling the whole truth? Probably not either.

"No. Everything's fine...what makes you ask?" He feigned confusion.

Todoroki didn't move. "Midoriya. Ive known you long enough to know when you put your mask on. I also saw the marks on your face this morning. And the look you two shared over breakfast."

Deku flinched as his act dropped. The marks had gone down but hadn't disappeared. "I...I spoke to him last night about my dad...I kind of snapped at him."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. Hardly believing him. "'You' snapped at 'him'?"

"Yeah. He was saying stuff about...well my dad mostly. Me too though."

"Bakugou has always held you in low esteem. Why speak to him at all?"

"Probably because I'm an idiot." He joked darkly though Todoroki didn't smile. "...but honestly. He's the only person other than my mum who actually met my dad. I thought...I'm not really sure what I thought. It was a stupid idea. I wanted to tell him though."

Todoroki looked down for a moment. "You know Deku...I used to get angry about my dad as well."

Deku felt the bitter feeling writhe unexpectedly. "Huh?"

His friend looked him back in the eye. "Endeavour and I still have a fraught relationship. I can't imagine you and your fathers will be the same, I hope not. But...you have your doubts about people. Bakugou might have leant into them. But you would have only reacted if they were there in the first place."

Deku nodded in understanding. "I thought the same thing afterwards...but I'm not sure I'm angry at my dad."

"Maybe not...but the possibility alone upsets you." His friend observed.

Deku felt the withering bitter feeling return and surprisingly a small measure of his anger from the previous night. At Todoroki? Why? It all made sense...maybe it just wasn't so simple to admit it to another person.

"Maybe." He said shortly. Trying to end the conversation. He'd rather not tread this ground again. Not when his friend was trying to offer his support.

Todoroki sensed as much and left it at that. "Just stay away from Bakugou for a little while. His negativity will only make you feel worse."

Deku nodded stiffly. He observed himself again; Why was he annoyed at his friend giving sound advice?

The pair caught up with Uraraka and Iida who had waited on ahead and their talks turned to ordinary teenage life again. An area Deku felt far more at home...and he said that as a complete and admitted fish out of water.

"Oof!" Deku face planted the mat in front of him uncomfortably as he felt a weight press down into his back. His arm gripped in a tight hold behind his back.

"You OK?" Breathed Uraraka from behind him, easing up on him to allow his face space to unstick itself from the floor.

"Yeah..." He grunted out. "This is going exactly as I imagined it would honestly Uraraka."

"You're doing well!" her bright tone of voice undercutting his weary one.

"For a crash dummy maybe." He smirked, turning himself as far as he could so that he could glance up[ at her with a single eye.

"Come on focus." His friends voice adopting a serious tone. "You need to get out of this now."

Deku readied himself to execute the counter that he had been shown by Uraraka. In a real combat scenario he could have used One for All to tear his way out of the grip. He knew however that Gunhead Martial Arts could be adapted for use against Enhancement Quirks. The hold he was in now against the real Gunhead could be easily adjusted to counter his own strength; placing pressure on joints to threaten him with broken bones as a consequence of any attempt to overpower him. When they sparred he used lower amounts of his strength. He never knew when he would be in a position where he couldn't rely on pure power. Learning a new set of combat techniques could only be beneficial in the long run.

Deku twisted his hips in the way his friend had shown him and he within a few moments he had effectively reversed their positions.

"Good!" |His friend said, muffled slightly by the floor. "Bit more practice should make that a bit more fluid."

As Deku went to respond, he was taken unawares by the roll of his friend beneath him, far quicker and smoother than his own attempt. His face planted the floor yet again with a thud.

"Like that!"

"Uh-huh!" He groaned with a pained expression.

"Sure. Lets' take 5." His friend untangled herself from him and lent him a hand as he pulled himself to his feet. He rolled his shoulder over, placing his hand on it to loosen it up.

"Happy with your routine so far?" He asked as they pulled their water bottles from their bag and took sips, sat down against the wall next to each other.

"Our routine Deku." His friend corrected with a wink. "And yeah, you're a quick learner. Just maybe holds and submissions aren't for you."

"Tell that to my bones." He chuckled .

"I'm not hurting you that badly." She scoffed in amusement.

."No, no I mean...cos it took so long to learn to use my quirk...I can;t be that y fast a learner...it was a joke." Deku rubbed his hair as he explained his bad attempt at a joke.

They had settled on a routine for their display early on, or he should say Uraraka had being his tutor. They would begin with some sequences to demonstrate the forms of the Martial Art before showing off some of the self-defence grips and holds. Finally they would have a short sparring session to tie it all together. Uraraka had allowed Deku to lead on some of the grips and holds aswell as some of the kick related sequences (his own shoot style being appropriate enough for it). But otherwise Uraraka was in control. Their sparring sessions had been 'won' nearly every time by Uraraka, he consistently found himself on the floor in a vice like grip. It was a reminder to him that while he had developed his fighting abilities, he lacked finesse and technique. He made a note to continue to develop this area of his regime.

" Do your parents know what you are doing?" He asked innocently as he poured some water onto his hand, wiping it around his neck and face.

She nodded "Mm-hmm. Yeah, dad said he's excited to see me beat someone up."

"Ehh!?"

Uraraka waved her hands in embarrassment. "His words not mine!"

After a while they got back up and returned to their training. This time, Uraraka held some punch pads on her hands which Deku hit in a series of combinations. He lost himself in the movements, feeling his body memorising the order, height, strength and timing of the attacks.

"You're a lot better at the strikes." Uraraka commented as she blocked a series of quickfire kicks followed by a punch. "Number 5!"

He responded to her call with the appropriate mix; Jab, Jab, Fake Hook, Knee Strike.

"Thanks. Gives me one area to outshine you!" he smirked cheekily as he finished, bouncing on the spot and clicking his neck.

"Don't get competitive with me! I'll stretch you out some more! Number 2." He returned the smirk herself.

Head kick, body kick, Head kick.

"Like to see you try!" He goaded her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She clapped the pads together. "Number 9."

Jab, Jab, Elbow stri-

It happened so quickly. Deku found himself looking up at Uraraka. As he had leant in with the elbow strike she had thrown him over her hip onto the ground. Her knees pressed into his side as she wrenched his arm up into an arm bar.

"You were saying?" She asked seemingly innocently but with a wicked smile and a raised eyebrow. Slightly out of breath at the speed of her action.

Deku felt himself blush looking up at her. He averted his eyes least he give himself away. She looked pretty cute like this...

She released his arm with a shake of her head.

"Watch your balance next time. You committed too much into the elbow strike." She explained, analysing his mistake, performing the action herself to demonstrate where to place his weight as he watched and rubbed his other shoulder. "Gunhead pulled the same thing on me."

"Not too embarrassing then to have it done to me."

"Maybe a bit more considering what you had just said."

The pair laughed. "Point taken."

They continued for a little longer before finishing up.

"Ah! That was fun!" Uraraka offered him a fist bump which he returned.

"Yeah! Even if we weren't doing it for the show. We should carry this on...if thats' cool with you?"

"Yeah!" Uraraka said a bit too enthusiastically. She took on a more casual tone." I mean, yeah if you want to. We spar anyway so might aswell keep the sessions up."

Deku nodded. "Come on. We'll be late to see the others."

They split up on the way to the changing rooms. After washing up and getting change, Deku re-emerged outside the gym to find Uraraka waiting for him already. The pair made their way to the cinema and waited outside for the others.

Not long after, Deku waved as the rest of the group arrived. They sat down together, sharing between them two large popcorn buckets.

The film was surprisingly fun. As expected they were a bit older than the average age but there were a number of people their age their too. Deku guessed the nostalgia factor had drawn them back as it had Todoroki and the others.

Once the film was over they relocated to a nearby fast food place for dinner and to chew over what they had seen.

"It wasn't as good as the old ones. But fine enough to see once. " Reviewed Todoroki as he cut into the plate of chicken in front of him.

"I must admit I'm still surprised you suggested this Todoroki." Iida noted lightly.

"What would you have expected me to watch?"

"Something moody and dark and foreboding. With a cold protagonist that runs hot inside." Uraraka said with a dramatic voice before letting out a giggle.

Todoroki sighed in mock defeat with a soft chuckle. "What you guys think of me..."

Deku laughed. The conversation stayed light. They talked about other films coming out, tests coming up, what their friends were up to.

Deku felt pretty good. He'd had a good day with his best friends. Just what the doctor had ordered. He took a peek at the clock on the wall. It was getting later. His dad would be getting on the plane about now he guessed. Maybe he was already airborne. Making his way gradually closer and closer to the family he had been apart from for so long. He took a quick look at his phone; nothing new.

He took let out a breath through his nose as he put his phone away. Soon after they made their way to a bus stop to journey home. He felt himself quieten down and retreat into his head again on the bus. He checked his phone. Nothing. He stared out of the window as his friends voices retreated from his focus, the city passing by as they made their way back to the dorm.

When they reached the dorm the group split up for the night, saying their good nights. Before Deku could make his way back up to his room when he was stopped.

"Hey Deku..." He turned.

"Uraraka? Are you alright?" The brown haired girl was wringing her hands and looking at him with an open expression. He knew what she was here for.

"I just wanted to...to see if you're good. For tomorrow." She stepped closer to him. "Must be a lot on your mind huh?"

Deku rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "|Yeah... but it'll be OK. Its' just my dad."

"I know." She smiled softly. She reached out and touched his arm. He froze and she for a moment looked like she would withdraw her hand but it stayed there. "Just...we're all here for you. You know that? Your friends."

Deku looked down at her hand for a moment. "I know, and I really appreciate it. Telling you guys definitely made me feel better."

He took a breath and gave her an anxious smile. "Exciting times right?"

She smiled back. "Want another hug?"

"U-uh!? Well I d-don't want to make you if you don;t want to. Not that it w-wasn''t nice it's j-just-"

"Deku. Do you want a hug?" |she asked again. He could see she had begun to breath shallower. She seemed nervous too.

He allowed his mind to switch off for a moment. "...Yes.."

She nodded and they enveloped each other in a warm embrace. They stood their for a little while. Deku allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy the moment, to calm his speeding mind. He fully expected to struggle to get to sleep tonight. But his time with his friends had been a good tonic for the self doubt and anxiety that were living squarely over his heart and mind as of late.

"Today's' been great..." He said simply as they parted.

"It was nothing special!" Uraraka grinned.

"It was to me...always has been." Deku smiled sadly. The memory of so many years alone trailing him.

"Glad you enjoyed it...good luck tomorrow." She said simply, turning to leave with a wave as he made his way to his gaudily decorated room.

He waved after her, watching her leave for a moment before turning away back to his room to turn in for the night.

As he got in bed his phone vibrated. He snatched it up.

**All Might: Hey kid, good luck tomorrow. Let me know how it goes. Remember what I told you; do this for you.**

He grinned, thankful to his mentor for the last minute pep talk. His mind wandered back his his teachers words from the night he'd visited. He'd do his best to, he just wasn't sure he was strong enough to yet.

Hours later, Deku found himself staring up at the ceiling as the light of early morning crept up along the wall. He'd been awake for a little while, it was just before sunrise. He couldn't sleep any more, knowing he was too awake to drift off again. The soothing sounds of birds chirping and waking up to the world providing his soundtrack. He could hear nothing from within the dormitory building. The relative stillness felt precious, to be savoured. It was another reason he had converted to being an early riser. Not only did it allow him to make the most of the day, it gave him a time just for himself. Respite from the demands of school and social interaction (which he sometimes still found exhausting to navigate).

This was it.

In a few hours he'd be on his way home to have breakfast with his family.

He had found himself ruminating on further memories of his father. Trying to come to an easy conclusion as to his feelings. He should try to get his head in order before he met the man.

As he stared out of the window his thoughts turned again to his father, specifically his last memory of him. His last real memory anyway. Could he count the the various scraps of contact that bookend both ends of the visit?

It had been for a few weeks. His dad had been able to work locally for a little time, although even then everyone had known it wasn't permanent, even if his mum and dad had smiled at him when he had asked and said they'd have to wait and see. He closes his eyes and is transported back to his last few minutes with the man.

Sat up with his dad watching a film. He couldn't remember what. His dads arm casually around him. Chattering away to the older man about nothing in particular. Boyish enthusiasm for whatever was on television. Hours passing. Dad says he has to leave very early. No way, he can stay up. Yawning. His body failing him as time passes. He fell asleep. A memory of his father lifting him up and holding him close as he carried him to bed, leaving him tucked up. Waking up later. Early. Still dark outside. The door opening a crack as a man enters the room. He closes his eyes tightly. Pretending to be asleep. The man sits down on the bed next to him, the weight felt through the mattress. A hand strokes through his hair. His mums voice now. Is he still asleep? Yeah. A kiss on his forehead, long and hard. A sigh and a sniff. He keeps his eyes closed. See you soon, I love you. Another hot kiss. He leaves the room, soft talking between him and his mum as the door closes. Voices becoming slightly more urgent through the door, trying to stay quiet. A moment of quiet, the sound of a kiss and a mumbled pair of goodbyes as the apartment door closes. He opens his eyes, hot tears blinked back. Balled fists. His chest hurting. His dad loved him. Why did his dad leave him? He pretended he didn't want to go but he always did. He looked forward so much to his dad coming home. It made him forget about the mean kids at school; the bruises and cuts and burns and (even worse) the words he struggled to forget. He falls asleep. Morning comes again. His mum make shim his favourite breakfast, explains his dad had left but had brought him a present for being a good boy. A new All Might figure. He takes the toy and thanks his mum politely. He takes it to his room. It stays in the box. It makes him angry and he feels guilty about it. It was a nice present. He really wanted it, had begged his mum for one. But he doesn't want to play with it. His mum asks him one day if he wants to play with it. He tells her no. She looks sad but not surprised and lets him carry on playing with the older one his mum had bought him.

Deku opened his eyes gradually, staring at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. He still had that figure; sat in its' box. It was at his mums. He was older now. Things could be different. Would they? Would he?

"_You gonna hug him when he gets back?"_

Kacchans' words returned to him, turning them over in his mind. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer. It made him feel sick.

Deku pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower, as much to wash away the sweat of the previous day as his negative thoughts. As he finished he he re-checked his phone.

A message from his mum. It had been sent late the night before after he had fallen asleep.

**Mum: Hi Izuku. Dad arrived safely and we made it home OK. Very excited to see you but he wants to make you comfortable. Promised not to go too fast. Please tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable. I love you so much. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I am proud of you. Love mum xx**

No going back now. Though he was beginning to feel numb to the cotton wool he felt he was being wrapped in. He could handle this right?

**Me: Hey mum, good to hear. Thanks. I'll be over soon. Love you too.**

He felt in a trance as he left the dormitory, as he left he was aware of the sounds of people beginning to get up. It was a more civilised time of the morning now but he would miss everybody as he left. Nobody to shake him from himself this day.

The bus ride over seemed to go much quicker than normal. Though he had spent near enough the whole time staring down at his feet, his knee bouncing erratically.

Before he knew it, his feet had carried him home. The lift was out as he arrived so he found he had to walk up the steps. By contrast to the trip over, time seemed to crawl at this last step. He focused on the repetitive exercise, each step blending into another.

Finally, he stood in front of the family apartment. And stood. And stood. And stood.

He didn't know how long he stood there, not making a sound. He could hear the odd noise from inside but nothing definitive. He had a bizarre image of his dad doing the same on the other side of the door.

Deku took a deep breath and began to reach out with his fist. His arm stopped before it hit the door and he retracted it as if he'd been burnt, running his hand through his hair.

"Come on." He told himself, trying to calm himself. The strong thumps of his heart felt across his chest.

Deku tried again but found he couldn't. He growled in frustration.

What was wrong with him? He walked away from the door and back to the stairwell. He sat himself down at the top, his knee bouncing as he leant forward, cupping his hands together.

His dad was but meters away. His head was a mess and his body felt just as confused, the fight or flight sense of his body flaring up and generating an all consuming shot of adrenaline. He'd been waiting for this for so long. What was he even going to say to him? What was his dad going to say back?

Moment to moment he felt himself change. Excitement, a strange sense of sadness, fear, and beneath it all the familiar and pervading sense of bitterness from whose waters each feeling emerged before sinking below.

No. he couldn't let himself be consumed by it. He had to go in open minded. He had to hear his father out. But he felt so...

He slowed his breathing, his head now hanging between his legs. He was aware of a few people walking past him on the stairs but they left him be., He wasn't sure how long he had sat here, wrestling with himself. Could he even trust himself to behave when he saw his father? What if he acted out? Scared him off? Would his mum forgive him? Would he forgive himself if I didn't speak his mind though?

"_You owe him nothing."_

All Mights' words cut across his internal conflict. He pondered them again and found he could think clearly. He sat up straighter and relaxed his body, which had grown as stiff as a board. His mentors words were far more direct than he could ever say himself but they tapped into something deep inside him. They seemed to connect with his bitterness, but not exacerbate it in the way some of his friends attempts to help had. Was he so blind to his own feelings he couldn't tell himself he didn't want to see his own father? Whatever All Might said he found the prospect sad.

Maybe Deku owed his father nothing... but he didn't want to give up on this chance. This was happening like it or not. Hiding wouldn't help anyone. And besides, he did want to see his father...he was just worried about letting something out he didn't want to.

He pulled himself up and looked back down the hallway to where the door stood. Absent mindedly he checked his phone to see the time and his eyes widened. He had sat in the stairwell an hour. His mum had texted him too:

**Mum: Hi Izuku, Are you running late? If you are having second thoughts please call me. You don't need to come today if you're finding it hard. Love Mum xxx**

He had a missed call too. He suddenly felt guilty, imagining her worrying about him. She had enough on her plate without him making it worse.

His mind made up, he made the short walk back to the apartment. He raised his hand again, stopping just short of the door, the pause could have lasted an eternity, before he rapped the wood. He was committed.

His heart was beating in his chest, ringing in his ears as he stood stiffly looking at the door. He gripped his backpack to hide the slight tremble, cursing himself for his weakness.

The door opened. His mother stood there and smiled at him before taking him in a quick cuddle.

"Izuku, I was worried about you sweetie." She mumbled softly into his ear before kissing him as they pulled apart.

"Sorry mum. Traffic was pretty bad over, a-and I lost reception on my phone. I saw your message but couldn't get through!" He lied, hoping she would take the bait.

"Thats' fine." She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. He gave her a bashful smile in return. "Are you feeling up for this though baby?"

"Yeah..." He looked down at their hands. "Bit nervous."

"Of course you are." She cooed comfortingly.

"Is he...?" he trailed off.

She gestured with a nod at the door behind her. "He's waiting in the living room."

Izuku looked at the door like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Funny how mundane objects change with the circumstances. He could hear something creak from the other side. Such a simple sound but knowing who had made it caused him to feel a rush of energy. Fight or flight. He looked to the side where All Mights' coat had hung 2 weeks ago. Another coat sat there now, long and grey with frays at the edges; a businessman coat. He recognised it.

His mum held his hands up between them. She looked at him with a concerned look. "Are you sure you're ready? Honestly?"

He felt in that brief moment he should tell her. Tell her what though?Just regurgitate a mass of confused feelings he couldn't put into words?| What help was that? He'd just ruin whatever chance of a good outcome there could be in this.

Deku nodded slowly. "Mum...you know I've been...a bit taken off balance by this. It's been on my mind a lot. But...I want this...really I do. I'm just...I'm a bit worried about what happens next."

His mum seemed slightly reassured by the minor confession he had made. In all honesty it had felt good to express himself, even as opaquely as he had. Even though he had omitted a lot. "I'll be right here."

She offered her hand again. He felt like child again. He took her hand.

She smiled softly. "Do you want me to go in first?"

She sensed his trepidation. He hadn't even stepped into the apartment yet. "...Yeah...sorry."

"Come on. Ready?" She looked to him and he gave her a nod, fixing a determined look on his face as best he could which she returned. His hand gripping the bag tightly, he felt his knuckles whiten to deaden the tremble. "Then let's go."

He was lead down the hallway. His mum opened the door and they entered the familiar living room of his childhood. And there he was. The missing piece to their lives.

Hisashi Midoriya.

Time stopped. His heart skipped a beat and he held a breath. Deku took in every single detail as the man stood up.

The first thing that stood out to him was how skinny he was. When he was younger he had remembered his father as being quite strong although he guessed that was just the view of a child. The white shirt he wore was rolled up at the arms, untucked at the bottom. The collar was unbuttoned. In the pocket of the shirt he saw a pair of reading glasses folded up. His black suit trousers were shabby looking with a brown belt to match the battered looking brown shoes that had clearly seen many years of wear, scuffed over with the miles of walking they had seen.

Deku made himself look the man in the face and nearly flinched when he saw his father doing the same, examining each other like each were aliens. The same freckles. The same facial structure. Tufts of stubble along his untidy chin to match the long and wavy black hair which he had attempted to comb back but which had fought his attempt to tidy himself, combed back in name only. His skin was paler than his own. The look on the mans expression warm, but also hesitant. There was a flash of recognition at first and then something else that joined it which he couldn't place. Deku wondered how his own face looked like.

"Izuku." His mum spoke first quietly to him in concern. He wasn't sure how long they had stood there staring at each other. "Your hand..."

He relaxed his grip on his bag and felt the blood flow back in, stinging his hand. "Sorry..."

His mother looked at him sympathetically. She turned to her husband who took a few steps closer, his gait and hunched posture giving him a gangly appearance. He was taller than both of them. Though not much more than himself. "Well...Izuku...I know it's been a long time but...well...your fathers home."

His father smiled awkwardly and scratched his beard. "Hey Izuku...wow...h-how, how are you son?"

How are you? That was it. How are you son?

The bitter feeling wriggled inside. How long had it been?

"I'm...I'm good thanks..." He said simply, projecting as much calm, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Good, good..." His face carrying a wide smile as his hand continued to scratch at his beard, his other deeply shoved into his pocket.

Deku glanced at his dads hand. He was wearing a simple wedding band. He couldn't remember when his mum had stopped when hers. She wasn't wearing it now either.

His mother looked between the two of them, monitoring the scene for any discord. Clutching her own hands in anticipation.

His dad lowered his hand and looked him in the face. Deku felt self-conscious at the attention.

"...I've got so much to make up for Izuku." The sincerity of the statement caught Deku off guard. It didn't even really seem like he'd said it to him, more so his father seemed to have said it to himself.

His father took a breath, steadying himself. He ran a hand across his beard and shifted his weight, his eyes looking away for a moment.

"Can I...can I hug you Izuku?" his dad asked slowly, eyeing him. His eyes widened as if he hadn't meant to ask the question out loud. "S-sorry I don;t want to pressure you. I just mean, if you;'re comfortable. Don't let me rush you. Unless you really want this in which case...well yeah, I'll shut up now."

"_You gonna hug him when he gets back?"_

Deku looked intently at the floor. Torn in two directions. Red heat bubbling in him steadily despite his attempts to cool it.

"...Yeah sure." He found himself saying, taking a breath to brace himself...brace himself? This was ridiculous! It was a hug! His mum had given him one moments ago. Uraraka had given him two in as many weeks and the thought of that would have made him explode not long before.

His dads face spread into a wide smile as he moved closer and enveloped him in a hug. Deku brought his arms up in return, not so much hugging his father as holding on. He felt his dad sigh against him, he could tell this meant something to him as he kissed his head lightly. Deku gradually sunk into the hug more. He closed his eyes, taking in his dads touch. Memories of past reunions flooded back, the simple joy of seeing his absent father again.

"_You gonna hug him when he gets back?"_

The words rang in his head. He opened his eyes. Please Kacchan not now. Not this moment.

"_You gonna_ _hug him when he gets back? Fucking sycophantic little creep! Have some fucking self-respect!_ "

The bitter feeling twisted harshly inside him and a flash of hot emotion. He untangled himself from his dad, careful not to look as if he was pushing his father off of him. It had been a brief hug but the feeling in his chest had grown unbearable, not allowing him to accept it to the point he'd felt he would gag on it. A lump growing in his throat.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"No worries kid..." His dad sighed softly doing his best to crack a smile before staring into the floor. Ruminating.

His mum gestured at the table, clearing her throat. "Shall we have breakfast? I'm sure you're both hungry."

Deku nodded at his mum. "Sure."

He turned to his dad. He wanted to say something. The man looked at him expectantly, sensing a moment.

Deku collected himself. What should he say? He had no idea. Well there was only one thing he could think to say. "I...I did...I did miss you dad."

His dad blinked, as if taken aback. His expression changed to an almost mournful smile and ran a hand through his hair before placing it on his sons shoulder, gripping tightly with a friendly shake. "I know son...I know...I missed you too..So so much..."

Deku accepted the mans' touch as they made there way to the table where his mother waited, her eyes darting between the two. He caught for a moment a shared look between the pair; a continuance of a conversation he had not been present for. His mothers face showing a hint of approval, but maintaining an alert demeanour. He suspected she was watching his father as much as him as he sat down between his parents.

And so for the first time in years the Midoriya family had breakfast together.


	5. Chapter 5

Deku finished his plate quietly. Although he should have expected it, the whole breakfast had been one of the most stilted experiences he had ever participated in. No-one seemed to know what to say. Every so often someone would say something banal, commenting on the weather or the food, and everyone would hum in agreement. Each party would flash a crooked nervous smile at each other between bites and then look back to their own plate.

He drained his glass of water and looked around the table to see his parents beginning to finish their meals as well. His dad leant back in his chair slightly, his forearms resting on the table.

"Thanks Inko, that was delicious. I'd almost forgotten what a great cook you were." He complimented her warmly. "When you've been living off of microwave food and take out for so long, home cooking seems a miracle! Should have made more of an effort myself over the years."

His mother sighed lightly. "You were never a great cook though dear. I remember that time you tried to cook with your quirk to save money."

Deku remembered his dads fire breathing quirk but was distracted at how it felt a bit odd to hear his mum calling someone else dear...he'd heard her call his dad that before but as he got older it got stranger each visit he heard it.

Dekus' dad scratched his stubbled cheek self consciously. Deku guessed it was a tick, as often enough as he had seem him do it. It reminded him a bit too much of Shigaraki for his liking. "Yeeeeeah...I'm sure if I'd had more practice I could have mastered it."

His mother raised an eyebrow lowering her fork to make her point clearly. "It was a stir-fry...you were huffing away at it for over an hour Hisashi."

His father smiled in embarrassment. "It worked better with steak...though I could never do any rarer than medium."

Deku silently watched and listened as his father and mother reminisced. It felt really surreal. Part of him was certain this wasn't as permanent as it seemed. There'd be a hitch, there had been before when his dad had returned for more extended periods. An urgent re-assignment, a cancellation of leave by his work, something or other. The point being, he didn't stay.

His mum was more at ease than him, although he could tell she was fighting her own internal battle. She was at least able to speak to his father, make light conversation. Even make some small jokes. That said, he could sense she was holding back. She still needed to mend her own wounds.

His father on the other hand was quick to speak and encouraged others to do so. He was energetic and generally trying to keep the atmosphere light, filling the silence where he could. He was trying too hard in short. Deku wanted to ask him to relax himself, he could see from the put on smile that the man was nervous, the beard scratching accompanied nearly every extended exchange and he was sure the nervous laughter was also part of it.

They sat their quietly for a moment. They hadn't had an extended conversation yet but Deku knew it was imminent. The air needed clearing. There was no way they'd build this bridge today (if ever, a small and horrid voice inside him added) but they'd start the foundation work at least.

His father looked around the table. "So uh...I can wash up."

"Thank you." His mother smiled politely as he collected their dishes and cutlery from the table before disappearing to the kitchen. He stopped for a moment at the sink.

"Ummm...did you move where you keep the washing up liquid?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Cupboard to the left of you." His mother called back.

With an A-ha, he emptied some into the sink and began quickly cleaning the crockery. Deku looked over at his mum and the pair shared a smile. He had wanted to reassure her but found ultimately he was the one who took comfort from her support.

"Why don't you two go sit down?" His father called back, a cheerful tone undercut with a sense of anxiety. "I'll be right over!"

Deku and his mum made their way over to the big sofa behind them. Deku shot a look back at the back of the dark haired man at the sink before setting himself down. So far so good he guessed.

His mother set up next to him. "You OK?"

"Yeah." He added quickly.

"A little strange isn't it?" She joked lightly. He grinned back and nodded. "Hopefully we can cut through that."

"Me too." He added, sounding graver than he'd intended.

The sound of the sink emptying confirmed to them that he had finished his washing up.

"Well...Thank you for the breakfast guys." He said gratefully as he walked over with a nod of his head. A lock of unruly black hair fell down into his face before he combed his hair back with his hand. "I...I can tell that wasn't so comfortable for you...it meant a lot to me though."

He looked at his wife with warm eyes and a soft smile. "Thank you."

Deku looked at his mum. Her eyes had widened slightly before softening. She mumbled her reply, wringing her hands slowly. "You're welcome dear."

His father smiled back nervously, taking a breath. "So...I guess you're wondering how...this...is going to work huh kiddo?"

Deku blinked, looking between his parents, turning his body into the conversation. "A bit yeah..."

"Me and your mum spoke yesterday, after I got back." He explained, gesturing with his hand at his wife. "Cleared the air as best we could and, uh, well agreed a way forward."

His mum interjected, though she was careful not to cut her husband off. "Though we wanted to talk to you about it first. To make sure you're included."

Deku met his mums stare, shifting in his seat. "Alright...so what's' happening?"

His mum took the lead, sensing that he felt more at ease with her right now. "Well, for the moment your dad is going to be moving back in. "

"For the moment? What does that mean?"

His mum frowned for the briefest moment. His dad rubbed his chin and looked at his feet. "...We haven't quite...worked out what we're doing long term."

Deku didn't need her to say any more despite her trailing off. His thought went back to the lack of wedding ring on her hand.

"Nowhere too far if not though. I'm used to slumming it." His dad said lightly with a grin, trying his best to put a positive spin on the potential end of his marriage.

His mum turned back to him. "Thats' right. He'll be working in the city but commuting. There are plenty of places not far from here so your dad is here to stay..."

As she finished she tilted her head at his dad. She hadn't finished the sentence, leaving it to him to make this promise.

"Thats' right. I'm not leaving again...I promise." He said, his face hardening. Deku saw in his eyes a hint of weakness, though he made sure not to allow it to creep across his face.

He had made promises before. His dad must have understood how hollowly it would be taken by his son.

"Really?" he found himself asking. His voice quiet.

His dad stared at him with a fixed expression. He slowly nodded, a small smile lifting his lips. "Yeah...really. I've not been great...No...I've been terrible at promises. But this one...You have no way of trusting it...and I didn't make any of my old promises meaning to not keep them...but this one, I WILL keep."

His face became very serious as he emphasised his words. "Whatever happens to us as a family...I won't leave you again."

Deku felt his heart rise in his chest. He was struck by the sincerity in his dads voice. He wanted to believe what his dad was telling him. He wanted to move on and make some new memories with his dad, not dwell on those they'd never made together. It was too soon though, he couldn't commit to that yet wholeheartedly, not with his stupid emotions the way they were...but he hoped he could adjust.

The bitter feeling disagreed. His dads promise made it move. Made it rise. Clutch at his being. He took a long breath, calming it as best he could. He looked away from his dad. It helped, he thought.

"I hope so..."He finally said under his breath, just loud enough to hear.

He looked at the floor and a silence filled the space for a moment, leaving him still.

His mother eventually placed a hand on his own and squeezed. "Hey...talk to me?"

He nodded. In truth he was settling, the wild emotions of his arrival were beginning to fix into more permanent shapes as the reality of his fathers return set in. He didn't know into what yet though. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise. This is a lot to process honey!" His mum said supportively. "You're doing great."

"Yeah...please talk to us though if anything is troubling you." His dads voice joining his mums. "We're both here for you."

The comment made his chest tighten despite the satisfaction he took from hearing his father committing to his well-being. He took another breath to relax it. "Thanks...both of you."

They sat for another short moment.

His dad scratched his beard. "Uh...so Izuku. Me and your mum were talking last night about things we could do today. After breakfast. I thought it might be nice to look through the photo album..."

Deku thought for a moment."Yeah...that does sounds pretty nice actually. I haven't it in a long time."

His mum smiled. "I've been adding to it you know."

"You have?"

"Of course. Don't you remember when you started school?" He thought back. His mum had taken some photos of him in his uniform.

"I guess its' pretty up to date then." He laughed lightly, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Give me a moment, I'll go get it. Its' in my room." His mother popped up as the rest of her family made their way over to the sofa.

His mum quickly returned and placed the album on the small coffee table in front of them. His father took his reading glasses out of his shirt pocket and slapped them on his face, pushing them up his nose in a way that amused Deku in how far his dad looked like Iida.

His mum flicked open the album and the Midoriyas' looked through the photos. He'd seen them before now, his mum had taken the album out periodically to look through it and he'd joined her. They'd laughed at all the same images and reminisced together; shared memories for the most part. Having his dad here was a different experience. He wondered the last time, if ever, he;d looked at this album. For certain a lot of the photos were taken after he began his work overseas, the man near enough unrepresented after that point except for a few photos here and there of him at a return trip.

He was most present in the photos before and just after his birth. One photo caught his eye. It looked like it had been taken early into their time together and they were both quite young, barely adults. His mum was willowy with hair longer than it was now, although still in the same style she had apparently stuck to for most of her life. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was clinging, turning toward the camera with a wide smile and bright flashing eyes. His father on the other hand looked didn't look as skinny as he did now, instead his arms on display with relatively fit looking muscles (though not enormous or very toned by any means), with a fuller skin tone. His hair here was allowed to spool out in messy black curls. He had a dorkish looking smile and was winking at the camera, his hand held up to make a V sign. He looked at his parents, adding nearly 20 years to their age. His mum had plumped out and shortened with age. His father had shrivelled it seemed and looked like he had spent most of his life indoors.

"You both changed a lot." He mumbled as they took time to look at this photo in particular.

"Izuku!" His mum said in mock affront, snapping her head to look at him with a wry smile and a raised eyebrow.

He raised his hands in consternation, "Sorry! I didn't mean it badly! I-I-It was just an observation."

His dad grinned and crossed his arms as he watched his sons discomfort. "Really know how to talk to the ladies huh son?"

Dekus' smile fell a little though it didn't disappear. For some reason his dads attempt at a light hearted jest had missed the mark and brought his mood back into focus. He still didn't feel completely acclimatised to his fathers presence.

Next were the wedding photos. He felt his parents slip into an almost Zen like quiet as they stared at these. They still spoke but the tone seemed a little off to him, the past memories making their current situation seem all the more stark. Deku stayed silent, this wasn't a moment for him.

He inspected the nearest photo. It had his father in a smart black outfit with a grey waistcoat and a pale flower in his lapel. His mother in a long white dress with a veil thrown up. Both of them were looking at each smiling widely.

Another, a quieter moment. Stood by a river bank somewhere. His mothers forehead pressed against his fathers own from below. Their eyes closed with soft a loving smiles on their faces. His father lifted this one out of the album for a closer look, staring at it for a long time. He jerked when he realised the pair were looking at him. He reached out with the photo to the pair.

"...One of the happiest days of my life..." He said quietly with what looked to Deku like a forced smile (he had smiled like that enough times to recognise it), his eyes darting between the pair.

His mother took the photo and looked at it quietly for a long time. He sense his mum was working through her own thoughts.

"...mine too." She said so quietly Deku barely heard it, answering his unsaid question.

She looked up at her husband and they shared a look. She gave a small smile which he returned, a weariness between them although he saw a flash in their eyes. It seemed like hope.

Deku looked at it in his mothers hands before she replaced it in the album. They shook ever so slightly before she placed them calmly in her lap.

They continued their trawl through the family photos. Eventually they arrived at his own birth and yet again he was confronted with his baby photos...he had seen these FAR too many times. He had only really a few years ago gotten over the embarrassment of looking at them with his mum.

"Aaah." His dad cooed as he was handed a photo by his mother. Deku sat between them, reddening and rubbing his forehead. Please let this end. "He was so small when he was born!"

His mum nodded with a warm smile. "Mm-hmm. The Doctor said he had the lungs-"

"Of someone twice his size!" They both finished together, laughing at the shared memory. Deku allowed the sound to wash over him as his father handed the photo of a tiny bundle with green fluff of hair back to his mother.

From there they continued. Picture after picture of a tiny, snotty nosed boy growing up. His mother was in a lot of photos. His father barely in any. A few he had taken himself but it seemed most of the stories were exclusively about him and his mother.

His father pointed at another, his eyes bright with recognition. "I remember this one. That was the day I got him that All Might onesie!"

His mum nodded. "He looooved that. I think I still have it somewhere. He used to run around playing superhero, rescuing me from the bad guys!"

His dad looked at him. "Hope that practice came in handy! "

"Yeah..." Deku smiled back quickly before turning back to the album, his eyes glazing over in thought. He had lived the years of absence so it wasn't a surprise that he wasn't here. But, seeing it laid out like this, the family moments, he was struck by the sparsity of time his father had actually spent with him beyond his earliest years. He was in plenty of the baby photos, and when he was a toddler too. His fathers favourite photo was of him cleaning up a laughing Deku after he had deposited a plate of stir fry on his head.

That said, beyond the age or around 3 or 4 his appearances were barren and rare. He still popped up of course. A few photos taken with beaming family looking back; family reunion. It seemed in fact that that made up the majority of his appearances after that. His first trips back were not accompanied by many photos. Deku wondered if that was because there hadn't been an expectation he would be away for so long. The later trips were accompanied by a spate in contrast, as if trying to capture as much of the man within the images here as his mother could.

Deku felt a deep longing in that moment. All that lost time. All those memories he'd been denied with his father. Every photo of himself alone a reminder.

This one of him sitting on a bike. His classmates had been taught to ride bikes by their dads mostly; he'd been taught by his mum who was not very confident and so it took longer than his friends (they'd break his stabilisers as a 'joke'). His dad had come home from a trip and told him he'd teach him. That never happened.

This one relatively recent, of him aged 14, some pimples on his face and a few tufts of hair on his chin. He'd had to learn to shave on his own.

This one of him in his middle school sports kit for sports day. He was surrounded by a group of his classmates. Deku was smiling self-consciously, his eyes slightly off to the left. In that direction; Kacchan, smirking defiantly at the camera.

Dekus narrowed his eyes at this photo in particular. He'd had to go through quite a lot without his dad there...

The bitterness glowed within him and he frowned. He shouldn't dwell on this.

He glanced at his dad. The man sensed it too in his own way. Each page he saw his eyes scan over, looking for anything with him in, his eyes lighting up as If to say 'I was here for this'. Each time he'd make sure to engage Deku, but it felt...well, like he'd noticed before, laboured. That was better than disinterest though right?

His entire image of the man he'd felt so anxious to meet wasn't met by the personage in front of him. He was so...ordinary. Pitiful in some ways. It made him frustrated in a sense he couldn't understand; whether at himself for judging him as he had tried not to, at his father for not meeting those more worrisome expectations or for some other reason he couldn't explain. Here he was, just thumbing through a photo album, smiling anxiously himself and making small take and poor jokes.

Maybe it was how similar they were. The physical appearance of course but the mannerisms, the movements, the way he spoke, the facial expressions. He was looking in a warped mirror of himself. He didn't know why that unsettled him but it did..

"Um...you need a glass of water or anything there Izuku?"

"Huh!" He jerked his head to see his dad eyeing him.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt you, just wanted see if you were feeling Ok. Like a good think myself so nothing wrong with that! Unless you wanted to talk about it, but I won;t wanna push you into anything or...um...ah I should stop talking..." He trailed off, rubbing his neck and looking away awkwardly.

Oh and he mumbled too. Great.

"Oh. I'm fine. Sorry just spaced out!" He explained, rubbing his hand through his hair, smiling as he tried to reassure his dad everything was in order. "Just...trying to remember some of these photos."

He caught his mum looking at him from the corner of his eye as he looked back down at the album. She looked briefly back at his father again. That cotton wool again, Deku thought. He hoped it would retract as time went on.

Finally they reached the last set of photos. Basically everything from his leaving Middle School to now. One of him posing acceptance tape (it looked a bit strange without explanation he thought to himself), A photo of him in his new UA uniform, tie scruffily tied round his neck. Another of him in his 1st Hero Outfit that his mother had made him.

Deku smiled to himself as he looked over them. "It all feels so long ago already that I was accepted in."

His mum nodded, lips pursed slightly. "Yes. Like you were always meant for this..."

Deku turned to his mum with a determined nod. "Right."

"Hisashi, do you want to take a closer look at these? You won't have seen any of them before." His mother lifted the album closer to his father who accepted the book, resting it in front of him and examining in careful detail each of the photos.

Deku found his expression hard to read. He took a short breath. He pointed at the one of him in his hero uniform tentatively. "That was the first one. My first hero uniform that is. Mum made it for me after I got accepted. I haven't changed it too much since then. Just some modifications."

"Oh Izuku sweetie, your new one looks so much nicer than that old thing I made for you." His mother said self-effacingly, dismissive of her own work.

"No mum, it's my first. Its' as much a part of my identity as a hero as any other part of me. Thats' why I try to keep the new ones so similar!" He explained enthusiastically.

"Well I appreciate the kind words...but your new ones are nicer." She added with a wink. He could tell she was touched by his words from her contemplative smile though.

His father meanwhile thumbed the page quietly forward, taking in the images of his son in and around UA. He was unusually quiet but his eyes were alight taking in the pictures and what they represented with a repressed energy...that said he wasn't sure how much of it was excitement or something else...

Deku watched him closely, feeling able to look at his father more easily when he wasn't staring back. He broke the silence by pointing to another image.

"This ones shortly after the Sports Festival. I didn't win but I placed pretty highly." He noted, remembering the battles he had undertaken to get so far. In all honesty he had exceeded his own expectations that day.

"I watched it on TV." His dad turned to look at him with a warm smile which hid something. . "That landmine move was pretty crazy!"

Deku rubbed his neck and looked away self-consciously. "It was pretty reckless to be honest. I could have really hurt myself in hindsight. I'm not sure I'd do it again now."

"That fight with |Endeavours son as well..." He silenced himself shortly, looking away and scratching his beard. "Yeah, I'm proud of you Izuku...I couldn't have done...any of this..."

Did his dad have something he wanted to get off his chest? Deku wasn't a fool. The fight with Todoroki had been televised and his capacity for self-injury was very public after that point. His mother had winced watching him apparently and it had boiled over when she had tried to retract him from UA. He wondered if his dad was equally as concerned. They hadn't even touched on the Villain attacks yet.

He swallowed. This had been dealt with. He wouldn't be denied his dream. He wouldn't. He looked intensely at his dad briefly as he went back to the album and hot burning heat overtook his chest as he narrowed his eyes. Especially not by him. His mum had earned the right to ask it of him. She'd lived through his pain. He didn't have the right...He never had...

They finished looking at the photos not long after. They spent the rest of the early afternoon chatting. Nothing deep. Just, making those baby steps towards having an open dialogue.

They were sat around the living room when Deku checked the time. Time to go.

"Well...I should probably go back to the dorm. I've got a lot of homework to finish this weekend." He began to get up from his seat, his parents doing the same.

"Umm...Do you want a lift Izuku?" His father offered as he jumped up.

Deku paused for a moment. It would only be about 30 minutes or so but the thought of being alone with his dad felt at this stage...well he didn't want to. His mum spoke before his pause was noted.

"Hisashi, you don't have a car!" She said in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Oh! Right! Sorry I forgot I haven't taken out a rental car yet!" He apologised, his hands moving and making gestures absent mindedly as he spoke, like a puppet on strings. His dad was so awkward. He hoped he didn't seem so bad.

"Would you like a lift though honey? I can make a trip for you. I need to grab some groceries anyway." His mother offered and Izuku felt himself relax as he was spared having to muddle his way through a response.

"You need any help with that?" His dad interjected,

His mum looked at him with a slightly exasperated look. "No, that's' fine Hisashi."

She paused for a moment as her husband blinked, taken aback. She softened her voice and pushed some back behind her ear, flashing him an apologetic smile "You won't know what we normally buy. And It will give you time to settle in here."

His dad tilted his head and nodded, his teeth softly biting his upper lip. "No, No, No that's' fine! Sorry about that, although if I can help just let me know. Mr Help-Any-Time, that's' me...although that sounds a bit weird, forget I said anyt-"

Deku wanted to roll his eyes. He was such a...dork.

"Please stop apologising for it Hisashi!It was nothing!" His mum laughed in the same exasperated tone. Her reaction making him grin too.

Deku watched the whole scene before looking back to his mum, once she had finished with his dad. "Ummm...yeah that would be cool if you don't mind, although if its' too much work I can make my own way. I don't want to troubl-"

"Oh please Izuku I can't have two of you like this!" His mum looked at him with an aghast expression which made him laugh. His dad chuckled too.

"Like Father Like Son!" His dad chimed in and Deku laughed.

Wait. He laughed. That was the first time he had done so for something his dad had said...admittedly they were all terrible jokes and he struggled to pick out the genuine products of wit from the products of social anxiety but it was something he guessed. Something to build a bridge.

The image of Kacchan flashed into his head.

He deflated...it wasn't that funny...

Deku turned to his father. Goodbye time for now.

He opened his mouth but couldn't get a single word out before his father cutover him.

His dad sighed happily. "Its' been really good to see you Izuku. I...I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Uh yeah...its' been cool." Deku said in as a relaxed a manner he could manage.

His dad cleared his throat. "Umm...I'm going to your open day but we can see each other before that...if you want that is?"

Deku felt his eyebrows knit. Did he want to? Realistically he could hide away for the coming week. It would be easier to handle for sure. His chest squirmed with mild discomfort at the thought, but surely that was just his mind making things seem worse than they were right? It wouldn't get better unless either of them took the plunge. His dad had offered him an opportunity. He should take it. The man seemed genuine about wanting to make a difference in his life, of that he was certain and that meant a lot to him.

"Ummm..." Deku stammered. "Well...I guess we could...although..."

His parents both watched him. Although what? Why did he say that? The feeling of being under a spotlight didn't make him feel any better. His mum seemed to sense it.

"I think what he means to say is he has a lot to prepare for this week! Helping your friends get ready for the Open Day, right dear?" She explained, looking back at her son with a trusting smile. |Her eyes glimmered knowingly and he hated it...he tightened his fists. Why did he keep needing to be bailed out?

He made a noise in response, trapped between the option of running from his problems and facing them.

His dad waved a hand. "Its' Alright! You've got a lot on kid! I understand."

Deku let out a breath,and nodded grimly. He felt a bit bad he'd effectively lied by omission to his dad to get out of seeing him. How messed up did that sound? How many lies had he told himself to get out of seeing his son though? Deku blinked slowly...he was getting too tired to fight this madness much more.

"Well...I guess this is it for today then!" His dad said cheerily. He looked at his son closely, his eyes studying his face with as warm a smile as he had managed all day. It seemed in that moment he wads completely composed. "I've really enjoyed seeing you...I've loved every second. I'm...I'm looking forward to getting to know you properly...

He hadn't just said that had he?

"if you'll let me..."

Deku felt the bitterness and the red heat flash harshly in his chest.

His words fuelling the fire in him. He swallowed it down. Part of him wanted to cry but that was irrational and stupid. This was good right? He wanted to spend more time with him. Although he couldn't help but consider how long it had taken for his dad to come back and actually make good on those words. It didn't help. He felt resentment, so harsh and unfeeling in that moment. He let himself fall into it momentarily and was surprised at how comfortably he wore it. He imagined himself punching him in the face and feeling good about it, letting loose with One for All. The fantasy both exhilarated him and disturbed him...this couldn't be healthy right?

He took a breath, ready to accept.

"Ummm...uh." His throat dried. He looked helplessly at his dad, frozen. He couldn't accept. Could he reject? No, just as frozen.

His dad scratched his forearm and shot a look at his mum who gave him a concerned look. Don;t bring her into this.

His dad slapped his forehead dramatically. "Ohhh! Never mind sorry, sorry, sorry! Just remembered, I've got that thing, right Inko! You know, um...where I need to be for my new work...?"

His mum smiled, playing along half-heartedly with the far too obvious act. "After next week then I guess."

He stayed silent and still, hardly reacting. His eyes darting away. He couldn't find his tongue and he was suddenly aware how taut he was. He was glad he had been spared a need to speak by his dads odd display. He felt anger, actual anger, in that moment. Why couldn't he just be normal and enjoy this for what it was, Deku thought almost desperately.

"Wait just a minute Izuku!" His dad said very suddenly, flapping his hands and walking backward in a hurry "Oh! I nearly forgot!"

He disappeared into the living room for a moment, leaving him and his mother to share a confused glance before he re-emerged with his black rucksack. He took a moment to flatten his unruly hair before he began rifling down it. "I got you something..."

"Ah dad...you didn't need to. You shouldn't have." he protested weakly.

The All Might figurine flashed across his mind and he felt his gut twist in hot emotion. Less guilt this time though.

"No, no, no...what kind of father would I be if I didn't even bring back something for my son after all that time overseas!" He laughed, though the anxious tone didn't leave his voice.

"Oh, so you want to give it to him now?" His mum asked, clearly having been tipped off about this gift at some point.

His dad cleared his throat, his energetic manner sobering. A small black box in his hand which he held out and which Deku took gingerly. "So...I missed you're entry into UA... This is a little late then, but hopefully you like it all the same...consider it a well done gift"

"What is it?" he asked, staring at it intently, holding it like a mine. Trying to work out what his father could have possibly got him. He began to carefully open it.

His dad shook his head. "Not in front of me..."

His mum looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don;t you want to see him open it?"

"...I think he'd appreciate it more with a little more privacy." He said, tapping his nose with a closed eye. He looked back at the green haired boy. "Not everything has to be in public right?"

Deku put the box into his bag. He was grateful he hadn't been put on ceremony. He wasn't sure how he'd have reacted and was frightened he'd lose what little composure he had.

His dad took a step forward and Deku felt himself nearly grimace. as Kacchans' words began to form in his head again. Why did he resent his dads touch? Because it was revolting his inner voice shouted to his shock, far too quickly.

Deku braced himself for another hug. Instead he was surprised when his dad put a hand into his pocket, extending the other in a handshake. He looked down at it for a moment dumbly , before he looked back at his dad. His dad raised both his eyebrows and grinned quietly. Had he caught on from before?

They shared a stare. Deku felt himself calm as he extended his hand back out. He felt himself relax as he gripped the hand and shook it. His dads grip firmer than his skinny frame would suggest. He cleared his head as best he could. He gave his dad a smile which he returned, thankful his dad had considered his reaction from last time to give him the space he needed.

"Have a good day son..."

"Thanks dad...see you soon."

Deku stared out the window, stewing as his mums car carried him back to UA. His mum sat in the car next to him. Unlike All Mights vintage charger the car rumbled along at a pedestrian speed with a drone like rumbled from the engine.

"So...how are you feeling Izuku?" She probed as he looked back at her. They had sat quietly in the car, comfortable with the silence apart from a few comments by his mum to check her route. His mum didn't have a sat nav. She preferred maps bafflingly for longer trips and had never really mastered her mobile phone enough to use the GPS. Deku had gotten sued to being the navigator on their car journeys.

His mum spared a look at him before turning back to the roads he answered. "...how do you think it went?"

She let out a sigh, thinking over her response. "I think...I think it went as well as it could...I'm satisfied. I'm happy your dad behaved himself."

"Behaved himself?"

His mum shook her head with a small smile. "He kept his enthusiasm in check more than I thought he would...he promised me he'd keep an eye on you...not to push you...I was a bit worried he'd get carried away but he stopped himself."

Deku frowned slightly. "I could have handled it mum."

"I'm just looking out for you baby. You looked a little tense." She said softly as she turned the steering wheel.

He couldn't reject that description could he?

"I hope you dont ecer feel too pressured into seeing him again dear." She continued. "He'll understand if you need some space. Or we can say you're busy. Like today.

"I'd rather not lie to him Mum. I'd rather just say that if so." He countered not unkindly. "Besides...he's back now...I can't hide from him forever...he's just my dad."

His mum knitted her eyebrows but didn't say anything. "If you say so sweetie. Just know you can change your mind."

Deku nodded, glad to put a line under it.

"Can I ask you something mum?" He looked at her and she made an encouraging noise as she met his gaze. "...Is dad how you remember him?"

His mum gave him a strange look, frozen for a moment wide eyed before looking forward with a deep sigh. She stayed silent for a while, cruising, and he considered saying something before she finally spoke.

"Exactly...he's just like you..."

He let out a breath of his own through his nose and sunk into his seat. For some reason that upset him a little. Maybe because it confirmed his own suspicions of how others might see the pair of them from earlier. No, its' because you're better than that, his inner voice seemed to say. Thats' nasty, shut up.

Deku looked down at his bag. He opened it carefully and looked at the black box his father had given him. He lifted it out and his mother spared a glance at it as he started to open it. He didn't mind his mum seeing.

Deku looked back down at the box. His mind went back momentarily to the packaged up All Might figurine in his bedroom. He carefully began to open it. Deku lifted the lid. He blinked.

"Wow..."

His mum took a look down into the box and her eyes widened. She spoke in a slow and concerned tone. "This...this looks very expensive!"

Deku reached in and pulled it out. It was a watch. It looked really expensive, a high end make for sure. The golden coloured metal catching the light. Was it real gold?

He turned it over and noticed it was engraved.

_For my son Izuku,_

_Never forget the obstacles you've climbed,_

_When your heart sinks at the ones ahead;_

_Plus Ultra_

_Ever proud, your father Hisashi_

"Its'...its really nice." He said. Taken aback at the gift.

His mother turned to the road, her concern mixed with curiosity. "How did he afford this? He said he was living on a pittance."

His mother caught him looking back at her quizzically. His mum pursed her lips with a slightly worried look on her face. "He's been sending money to us for years...Oh Hisashi, I always told you you sent too much of your salary...I can't imagine how much he would have had to put aside for something like that..."

His mum was again aware of her son in the car. "I;m sorry Izuku honey...don't let me detract from your fathers present...I'm ruining it for yo-"

"Its' OK mum really." he said simply as he looked back at the watch.

His mum returned to looking ahead and he made a furrowed brow of his own at admission. His dad had alluded to a cheap lifestyle. If he was sending so much of his salary back it was voluntary. He'd lived like a Spartan so he could send the money home. And on top of that now this.

It was beautiful. He imagined all of his friends would have been over the moon at such a gift. He was too. But it was more the message. The words touched something in him. It was simple but...heartfelt. Like his dad could actually connect with him through the written word in a way he couldn't yet in person. Maybe he'd known that when he'd asked him to open it away from him. Beyond that the entire gift sent its' own message, his dad had sweated to get this.

But that bad part of him on the other hand wasn't so easy to understand. Part of him wanted to slowly put it back in the box, fold it up and put it with his figurine from years before. He felt the same sense of guilt as he did about the figurine too...perhaps less guilty though and more angry. A cynical part of him thought it a bribe.

...but Deku honestly didn't feel like it was an attempt at one.

In the end, the positivity won out. He was happy to have gotten this.

"Its' really cool." he smiled gratefully, this time a genuine one as he strapped it on to his left wrist. The bitterness didn't go but he had tamed it for the first time, rather than crush it with brute force. It felt good to just take a moment for what it was.

A father buying a present for his son. Peace offering, bribe, heartfelt gesture or otherwise. He'd take it on good faith and build that bridge.

Deku looked at the watch again sadly before looking out of the window, all too aware of the growing spite in him at the memory of his fathers smiling, dorky face.

He just hoped he could build it before he lost control of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

All Might sighed as he looked at his watch. The boy was running late despite his confirmatory text. He lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and took a deep sip. He looked around at the quiet cafe tables. A few couples were enjoying each others company. A Businessman reading a newspaper. Everyone keeping to themselves. Perfect for someone as high profile as himself. He knew he'd been recognised by at least two of the couples, their eyes lighting up in recognition as he walked past as quickly as he could. No-one had approached him however.

All Might was about to get his phone out to text the boy when the door swung open and closed as quickly, the bell barely having time to ring. Midoriya sped over to All Mights' table and threw himself into his chair, out of breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry All Might. I was running late because I had questions for Mr. Aizawa after class about what he was teaching because I didn't understand and time just kind of ran away from me and I couldn't just run off as he'd think I was being rude so I had to stay-"

"Geez kid slow down! Its' only lunch!" Laughed All Might as his protege stammered out his explanation, already struggling to catch his breath from his likely sprint paced exit from Aizawa's classroom. "Catch your breath. I haven;t ordered yet but we should probably do so quickly or we won't get our food in time."

"Uh right right!" He grabbed the menu clumsily and scanned the card as All Might waved over the waiter. They ordered soon after and were left alone again.

"So, what's' going on in your world then Young Midoriya?" All Might asked warmly.

Midoriya was still catching his breath as he answered. "Well, mostly me and Uraraka are finishing our routine for the Open Day Talent Show."

All Might nodded. "I must admit this show should be pretty entertaining. Sounds like we have a pretty wide field of acts."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone is trying to win though...though I heard Monoma is entering so maybe he'll try and win just to say he beat our class." Midoriya explained with a chuckle.

"And your routine. How is it coming alone?"

"We're pretty much done honestly. Just putting the final touches to it..." Midoriya rubbed his shoulder absent mindedly. All Might wondered how rough his classmate was treating him with amusement.

"Excellent. I'll be rooting for you!" All Might gave him a smile which the boy returned.

They continued their talk as the food came out. As they ate their food, All Might took a good look at his student. As he'd promised his mother, he had kept an eye on the boy these last few weeks. He'd not really spoken to the boy on the topic of their discussion that night. He hoped he wouldn't have to again. He'd been very pleased when Midoriya had informed him that he had opened up to a couple of his closest friends. It would help him to have people to turn to when he needed to vent.

That said, he knew that his father was home now. He'd spied an eye at his paperwork for the security checks. He hadn't gone out his way to look, it had just been there on Aizawa's desk one morning in the teachers lounge and his curiosity had overtaken him. He'd been struck by how much the man looked like his son, though he couldn't read much else into the photo except for the skinny and pale visage which marked him out as some sort of IT or office worker perhaps.

He might have spied further into the security questions he had answered had not Aizawa come into the lounge soon after. In any case, he was able to put a face to the name now. He had his own reservations about the man from what little he knew but he also didn't have the full story so withheld any judgements to his character.

He looked back at Midoriya, who was taken up with his meal. All Might sighed. Though his reservations did nag at him.

The pair finished their meal quickly, aware of the limited time they had today. As they finished, Midoriya reached into his jacket pulling out a vibrating mobile phone. He mumbled a quick apology as he looked to see who had messaged him before putting it away.

"Was dad..." he mumbled, scratching his earlobe self consciously.

"How are things so far?" All Might asked delicately. He knew he was on thin ice. It wasn't for him to push too far, but he also had a horse in this race.

Midoriya nodded with a relaxed look. "Not too bad. I met him last weekend so its' still pretty early. I was really nervous actually. Scared even."

All Might held his chin in his hand as he listened, giving his heir space to say what he wanted to.

Midoriya sighed, his face contorting with thought. "It was really strange All Might. I built it up so much and the whole thing was just so...normal. I just couldn't relax."

"I'm sure that will get better with time." All Might said sagely.

"Yeah, everyone says that." Midoriya said almost disappointedly. He looked up past All Might, thoughtful. "I just...part of me left feeling really..."

"Upset?" All Might asked softly. His student shook his head.

"No...well maybe a bit...but mostly I felt hopeful." He had a warm look as he stared at nothing in particular on the table in front of them, though something hid behind his eyes that All Might knew reflected his inner conflicts. "I think...I think he really does want to get to know me All Might."

All Might gave a small smile.

"But..."

The smile faltered. Midoriya's whole body relaxed, the warm look chilling over. "There's a bigger part of me that hasn't really changed."

All Might sighed. "I think you should speak to your father about these feelings at some point my boy."

Midoriya looked frightened for a moment. As if the thought alone were bad enough.

"They might go away!" He bargained hurriedly.

"And if they don't they'll poison you." He advised, hoping he wasn't sounding too preachy. "Young man, remember what I told you."

"I owe him nothing." repeated Midoriya with a nod. It seemed to soothe whatever feelings he had.

"Exactly." All Might encouraged him with a smile. "One step at a time."

"Easy to say, but he's living at home with mum." Midoriya grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "...though...I'm not sure how long that will be the case."

All Might refused to comment, simply clearing his throat. He could see where that was going. He wouldn't be drawn into that discussion. It would be tawdry.

"One step at a time." He repeated. He grinned wickedly. "I'll be there if you need help remembering how to walk."

The pair laughed and soon after made their way out of the cafe, preparing to part ways.

He put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Take care of yourself kid. Its' not always about being a good person. Sometimes you need to be human."

Midoriya looked up with a bright eyed look, though his expression was serious. Taking in his mentors words. "I'll...I'll try All Might."

He looked down at the floor. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

All Might ruffled the boys hair as he tried to pull away with mock frustration. "A fanboy like you, I could read the weather forecast and you'd be in heaven."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" the boy protested with a laugh

"Oh no? I saw some of the merchandise in that room of yours. All Might dental floss!? Seriously? I have no memory of that, are you even sure its' official?" He asked with mock incredulity that left the pair laughing.

When they finished they were again back at UA.

"Next time I see you kid, it'll be with your parents." All Might said as they arrived. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to the boy. "Just..."

"What?" Asked Midoriya, staring up at his mentor as he fumbled for words.

"Just let me know if there's' anything I can do for you." he said simply. "I can tell this whole thing had been tough on you Izuku. More than you're admitting."

Midoriya kicked the ground casually. "I guess you're right..."

He looked back up at his teacher, smiling. "Thanks All Might. I'd be in a much worse place with all this if it weren't for you...honestly."

All Might smiled back happily. It made him glad to hear he felt that way about his support but he was happier that he had made a difference to his proteges' state of mind. "You're welcome. Now get along. Last day before the Open Day. I'm sure you and your friends have plenty to be getting on with."

They waved each other off and All Might stared after him for a moment. His smile switching gradually to a brooding look. The boy was still bottling it up. He didn't want to push him into it but sooner or later he needed to come clean to his father. It wasn't healthy to keep it all inside. All that tension, something would give if not.

Deku sat in the small waiting room by the entrance to the school, his arms crossed and his legs pushed out. He was going to meet his parents as they passed security. From there he would take them through the campus grounds to a meeting hall where the other students, their guests and the faculty would be mixing.

The day was laid out as follows. Nedzu would welcome the guests and from there they would be escorted around the grounds for talks with various members of the faculty. The goal of these sessions was to give the guests an overview of the facilities available to the school as well as an insight into the curriculum and (perhaps most keenly anticipated) the security systems now in place.

Between the sessions the students would be able to sit down with specific teachers for one to one sessions. It was anticipated that most guests would be family and so most were likely going to be used in the same way as a parents evening.

Once the sessions were over, the Principal would run a few short sessions of his Coffee Q&A , splitting up the guests into smaller groups so he could provide a more intimate feedback on their questions.

That was the official part of the day. There would be some free time after that before the Barbecue would begin out on the sports field. Entertainment stages had also been set up and the much vaunted talent show would take centre billing. Deku had heard rumours of a fireworks display as well. No expense had been spared.

Deku hadn't been in the room for very long but the sterile air was already making him feel a bit ill. His parents were due to come through any moment however, going through some last ID checks and questioning. Again, he wondered how intensive some of these checks were and whether they were standard now. He knew when he left campus to go home or off site he was checked out electronically using sensors that read material in his uniform, so the school always was aware of who was on or off site. Furthermore, if he was gone for more than 24 hours he had to log into an app at least once with a personalised password each day to check in. It was an easy routine for him though some of his classmates had attracted Aizawas' ire for failing to do so (Deku gulped at the memory).

As he thought through the schools security positions, he was jerked out of his line of thought when the door beside him opened.

"Ah I see your son is already here!" The security guard smiled as he gestured his parents through. "He'll be able to take you form here I'm sure. Please remember to keep your ID on display at all times and not to enter any of the restricted areas."

He saw his parents wearing the ID badges he had been given by Aizawa, pinned to the front of each. His mum was wearing a light yellow summer dress, whilst his dad was wearing a crumpled looking suit. Deku could have sworn most of the man's clothes were the same as those he had met the man in the prior week. His hair had again resisted any attempt that had been made to comb it. Furthermore, he looked almost clean-shaven, his stubble near enough gone. He also wore a black tie however this time, tied smartly round his neck. Deku thumbed his own tie for a moment as he looked at it, self-conscious at his own effort which was already a running joke amongst his classmates.

His parents gave their thanks to the guard and Deku got up to meet them. He gave his mum a hug which she returned, his dad watching beside them with his hands in his pockets.

"Good to see you baby." His mum said as they pulled apart.

"You too mum. How was your journey in?" He asked.

"Oh fine. Nothing eventful." His mum answered. "We drove over. We considered taking the bus but at this time of morning it would be very busy and I hate crowded buses. We were saying on the way over how excited we were!"

His dad scratched his chin, nodding along. The trim probably wouldn't help any itching impulses he might have.

Deku turned to him, and took a quick breath. He'd convinced himself he'd do it. Kacchans' words be damned (as much as he wanted to agree with them). He'd hug his dad.

Deku loosely raised his arms as his father took a hand out of his pocket to go for a handshake. They blinked and near enough swapped gestures, umming and ahhing, both incapable of deciding how they wanted to approach this.

Breaking the deadlock, his dad grabbed Deku's hand and clapped it with his other one, giving it a shake.

"Good to see you again Izuku!" He smiled toothily, leaning forwards. Deku again was spared another hug which he was again oddly happy about.

"Y-yeah...Good to see you too dad." He grinned back, his eyebrows knitted together.

His dads eye slipped down from his face to his wrist. He had a warm look on his face. "You're wearing it huh?"

His dad let go of his hand and Deku lifted his wrist, showing his gold watch, "Yeah...Thanks Its' really nice. I liked the words as well. It was...It was really nice."

Deku meant it. It sounded stupid and overly simple but what else could he say? A part of him had fought the urge to put it on this morning but what better time was there? For this small part of his mind he had tamed. The rest of him, less so. But it was a start.

His dad chuckled, scratching his now nearly hairless chin. Deku was very aware of how similar their faces were at this moment. His father looked touched, perhaps not expecting him to actually wear the watch. "Its' nothing...don't feel you need to say anything more kiddo."

Deku noticed his mum looking at his dad. Her lips pursed in the same way they had been when they had been in the car together and she had first seen it. She must have had a conversation with him after she had returned to the flat. He wondered whether they had argued, or whether she had simply chided him for the luxury of the gift while he had slummed it.

"Well, come on then. Everyone will be in the main hall." Deku lead his parents out of the room and across the campus. His parents gawked at the buildings as they passed and Deku gave them a quick explanation of the purposes of each as they passed. He even told them a few stories about his classmates and himself that had happened at certain sites.

It was quite relaxing, he was in his element. They were in his world now and here Deku was in control. It was a comforting reversal. His dad looked very out of place here as he eyed up the buildings almost anxiously and kept his hands deep in his pockets as though he was worried touching anything would cause problems.

Take it in. See what I accomplished without you.

Deku shook his head of the train of thought before continuing with his makeshift tour. Eventually they reached the site of the main hall, which had been signposted and they entered out of the heat of the summers day.

The cool of the room was a relief from the summers heat. The room was already quite full with students and their family members. It was a full house alright, the turnout was something.

"Oh my. This is an awful lot of people. I wasn't expecting this much!" His mother piped up as she looked around.

"They'll split us up by Class mum." He noted as they made their way over to a table laid out with juices, tea and coffee. "It'll be easier to manage that way."

"Oh I see, that-"

"Inko! You just get here?" Another loud female voice called across the crowd.

The Midoriyas turned to see the source. Deku's' eyes widened. Really? Now?

A blonde woman approached confidently with a brown haired man towing behind her meekly. Thankfully for the moment Kacchan was not to be seen.

His mother smiled as she approached and the two women shared a brief hug. "Yes, just now actually. I was just saying there are so many people here!"

Mitsuki Bakugou scoffed, her hand on her hip as she surveyed the crowded room. "Yeah, I told myself I'd be good and learn a few peoples names but then I remembered my brat of a son is only really friendly these days with that Kirishima kid. So I thought I'd focus on the teachers and his parents, maybe."

"Well, I'm just going to do my best to not forget anybody importants name!" His mum giggled. "Masaru its' good to see you again too!"

The man smiled from behind his wife, steeping out from the wing of his dominating wife. "Good to see you again as well Inko. You look well."

Mitsuki gave Deku a wink with a grin. "Looking good Izuku!"

"Uh..thanks." He muttered , scanning the room to see if he could see the woman's son anywhere. The last thing he wanted was to run his parents into a wild Kacchan after their altercation, though Kacchan seemed happy enough to leave the matter lie, not having pursued Deku since.

Mitsuki turned as if to notice Dekus' father for the first time. She blinked as if struck dumb. Her husband looked at the man as well, the look of familiarity taking longer to cross his eyes than his wifes.

Deku saw his dad shuffle on the sport, his hands deep in his pockets. He removed one and raised it in greeting meekly, as if he were speaking to a dangerous animal. A toothy and unsure smile on his freckly face.

"H-Hey Mizuki! Its' been a while."

"Hisashi? When did you get back? Oh and its' Mitsuki." She answered almost coldly with little of the warmth she had shown her old friend.

"Ahh! Right! Sorry." His dad stammered out, his hands exiting his pocket to scratch at his chin and gesture inanely.. "I quit my old job and moved back to town a week ago. So here I am!"

Mitsuki looked unimpressed. "Right. Took you long enough."

His dad rubbed the back of his head but didn't say anything, he made an uncomfortable noise in his throat and looked away. His mother gave her friend a pleading look as he did so. Mitsuki's eyes moved between the two and she sighed, turning back to her friend with a warmer smile.

"We should definitely catch up some time soon though. Its' been too long girl. Listen, we've gotta go find Katsuki before this thing starts. Brat sneaked off when we were getting drinks."

"Oh yes, I look forward to it! I expect we'll see you later today anyway so see you then!" His mother smiled back with a giggle, happy to have seen her best friend.

Mitsuki and her husband said their goodbyes. Deku didn't miss the glower that the woman shot at his dad as she left once his mother was looking away. His dad shuffled again and looked away, a slight pinkish hue crossing his face. Deku sensed the woman had made her mind up about the man in his absence, who had left her best friend and son alone. Could he blame her?

He didn't want to admit it bit it actually felt kind of satisfying watching the scene unfold.

Inko huddled back over with her two awkward family members, she touched her dads arm, offering some support. Despite his satisfaction with the exchange, Deku did share his dads general discomfort with the Bakugou's.

They seemed nice people and he admired them for raising someone so strong, but they'd also raised a pretty nasty person for a while. Kacchan had calmed as of recently (relatively speaking), but when he was younger...it had been a lot worse.

His father sighed as they stood their clutching their respective drinks. "Not someone I was expecting to see again so soon."

His mother took a sip of her drink, speaking matter of factly.. "She lives locally. I don't see her too often but we keep in touch...you might want to keep clear of her for a while."

His dad let out a hollow laugh, looking in the direction of where the pair had walked off. Clearly some history there. "Yeeeeah. I get that impression."

Deku silently sipped at his drink when his father turned to him. "Sooo...do you still see their son at all?"

Deku nearly choked on his drink and his mum snapped a look at her husband, though he didn't see it. "I remember you used to play with him when you we-"

"Not now dad." Deku said firmly. He didn't have the patience to relive their complicated relationship with a man who barely had an idea as to their history. In his mind they probably were still playmates. The thought made him feel strangely queasy.

His dad looked ready to add to his comment when a loudspeaker sounded throughout the room, calling all guests to take a seat. People began to make their way to the designated seating area and Deku pulled his family to an area where they could sit.

By chance he noticed that he was sat near a few of his classmates. Tokoyami and his parents were nearby, he gave them a glowering nod of greeting as Deku sat down which he returned with a grin. The boys father looked strikingly similar to him, though with more grey feathers. His mother had almost owl-like was Iida, accompanied by his strict looking parents (the boy was also making a display of marshalling those slower groups toward their tables). Deku craned his neck about to see if he could see anybody else. A table made up of floating clothes marked out the Hagakures. At another he could see Jirou with her rocker father and clipped and proper mother (such a pair of opposites). Plenty of Class 1B as well, along with second and third years.

When the room had settled, Principal Nedzu and a host of teachers including All Might, Aizawa, Vlad King, Recovery Girl and other senior staff made their way to the front of the room. A hush developed over the room as the teachers took their places at the front. Nedzu steadily clambered up onto the small podium that had been set up for him.

All Might picked out Deku in the crowd and gave him a wink that caused the green haired boy to give him a small wave. He could see however his eyes run over the man beside him too though. They'd get a chance to meet today.

"Welcome one and all, honoured guests of UA Academy." The small rodent like head of the school intoned happily. "I am pleased so many of you have accepted our invitations to you to join us today. It is my sincerest wish that you all have an enjoyable time at our school."

He stopped to allow the words to sink in. Deku took a look at his parents. His mother was watching with a stony face, focusing on the diminutive teacher. His father on the other hand, though listening intently seemed to switch between looking at the Principal and something else. He followed the mans' gaze.

All Might.

He looked back at his father. There was something in his eye the way he would look at the man. Part of it was his father being star struck he suspected, but the other part? He wasn't sure.

"We have a number of displays and talks for you today in which we will hope to give you all a taste of the life and curriculum we promote here at UA. As noted, this is an Open Day. Please do ask any questions you may have at each exhibition, it is our role to answer your queries and to put to rest any lingering concerns that you may still have." The Principal surveyed the room, making eye contact with a number of the parents. "As an institution we have recognised that we need to do better and so I ask you to collaborate with us. By bringing your worries to our attention, we can work to address them. I humbly encourage you to assist us in this endeavour. If your query is of higher concern, I will be happy to address it myself. As you will also be aware, I am hosting sessions this afternoon in which I am open to discuss such things. I would make clear that no topic will be off the table."

Deku considered his Principals' words. It was a very guarded speech. The focus was very much on reassurance.

"Now, we have a big schedule today so I would ask that you follow your timetables that will be distributed to you now. Please meet at the prescribed points at the prescribed times for the relevant sessions. There will be free time between sessions in which your student should have booked one to ones with certain teachers they have, though if these do not take up all the time you are free to explore the grounds or simply relax. Once the day is over, we will be able to congregate on the sports field for the social parts of the day, for which I understand our students have been busy organising a great deal of entertaining fare" Nedzu crossed his arms behind his back, tipping up on his toes. "I will therefore not take up any more of your time. I thank you for your patience and would like to again wish you the best day possible. I look forward to speaking again to you all very soon."

Deku led his parents through the grounds to where the first presentation to be carried out for his parents allocation was set. Present Mic was due to lead this one and Deku wondered how his parents would take to his loud and outspoken personality. When they arrived, a much smaller contingent of parents and students were there. Like previously, a small coffee table had been set up with some biscuits and fruit. The parents seemed drawn to this like a magnet.

His mum went to grab a mug, standing in line. This left Deku to mill around with his dad. They gave each other a nervous smile. Deku realised this was actually the first time they had really been left alone with each other (barring the room full of people).The moment stretched longer than he would have liked. He looked over at the line and saw his mother still had a way to get to the front.

"Its' really nice."

He jerked to look at his dad who was nodding with a satisfied look around the room. "The school... Its' really nice."

"Oh. Yeah I think so too." He agreed, scratching his elbow, looking at the floor. His dad made a sound in agreement.

They settled back into silence.

His dad slowly clapped his hands together and began to lean back and forth on his heels slowly. Deku looked around the room and scratched his head. He had absolutely no idea what to say to his dad without his mum here. Honestly, most of their conversation the last time they had met was commenting on the photos, or having the conversation led by his parents. Dekus' mind sped through things he could mention but none seemed appropriate. He was certain his dad was doing the same.

Deku looked back over at the line and saw his mum had barely moved.

This was painful.

"Hey Deku!" He turned toward the voice. He noticed a small group of his classmates approaching made up of Uraraka, Kirishima, Asui and Sero.

Thank god.

"Deku?" he heard his dad mouth oddly.

"Oh hey guys!" Ignoring his dad he smiled as they made their way over. He could see his dad turn to watch the group approach as well. He felt goosebumps prickle up his arms. Uraraka knew about his dad but the others didn't. It seemed more important a moment to him that it should be. It was just his dad right?

"Hey bro, hows' it going? Ready for this snooze fest?" Kirishima clapped him on the shoulder with a friendly laugh.

"It might not be that bad. Though my parents will say something if they find it boring." Asui croaked, gesturing at the frog like pair of adults off to the side chatting with some other parents. "Hopefully they won't be too blunt."

"Y'know I'm curious as to how blunt they could be if you, of all people, think they're blunt Asui." Sero smiled sharply with a snicker.

"You'd be surprised. My mums already been rude to Urarakas' dad."

The group turned to Uraraka who blushed and laughed nervously. "Its' kinda his fault. He should have known not to try and sell construction services today. They were clearly not interested. I don't think he took it badly though!"

"Which ones are your parents Uraraka?" Deku asked as he turned his head about the room.

The girl craned her neck about. "I can't see them right now...Oh over there."

The group turned in unison to a bear of a man with his wife. The man caught the group looking at them and Deku felt exposed. He gave a smile and a thumbs up though. Uraraka gave him a vigorous wave back. As the group turned back inwards Deku felt the eyes shift toward the skinny man behind him, clinging to the edge of the group and still tilting on his heels back and forth. He guessed he couldn't really get away with pretending he wasn't here.

"Ummm...This is my dad." He said it with all the grace of somebody showing someone a spreadsheet.

His dad took a small step forward. "Uh, hi everyone. Nice to meet you all...Midoriya Hisashi...I'm Izuku's dad."

His friends introduced themselves happily, Kirishima shaking his dads hand casually and catching his dad off guard with his grip. He saw his dad rubbing his hand as he took it back, though he took care not to let the discomfort ruin his smile.

"So." His dad began, pausing perhaps to think of something to follow up with now his mouth had committed him to saying, well anything. "You kids like...hang out?"

His dads gangly arms shot a pair of awkward pistols at the group that seemed to lack commitment from the man behind him.

"Kick back and chill?" He asked with an unsure voice.

Deku turned slowly to look at him with a look that tried to hide the mortification he felt, too pained to bluish in embarrassment. What. On. Earth. Was. He. Doing?

Urarakas' face took on a pained expression but she hid it behind a smile. The others seemed equally full of cringe. "Uhh yeah...We do stuff together! Especially since we moved in together."

Uraraka straightened stiffly as she finished her sentence. He eyes darting at Deku for a moment as her cheeks blossomed red. "To the dorm that is! All of us! All of us moved in together to the dorm! Thats' what I meant!"

Deku reddened himself, suddenly understanding why Uraraka was embarrassed at what she'd said (though honestly she had made it worse with her denial he thought).

His dad rubbed the back of his neck, his head pushed down and making his slouch look even worse for a moment. "Aha! I get what you mean. Imagine you get up to some mischief! Seen enough of those American films about dorms. There was that one about the Pie...or was it a pudding? Well you know..."

Please...PLEASE be quiet...

" I'm pretty bad with TV and films. I'm better with Music and Video Games." He continued scratching where his beard would soon regrow.

"What kind of games do you play?" Kirishima asked, perking up at this topic. "I'm a pretty serious gamer myself. Mostly Fighting Games."

"I play a lot of classic platformers...and by classic I mostly mean games that are older than you and me. I'm a bit of a fuddy-duddy. I don't really get modern games." He rubbed his beck bashfully and blushed. "One of my hobby's is to...uh...Speedrun...If you know what that is."

"Speedrunning? Cool! I wish I could so that. I'm to pedestrian a player to exploit half the glitches those guys use." Sero effused, clearly familiar with the topic.

The others looked a bit lost so Kirishima filled them in. "He basically plays games and tries to complete them as quickly as possible in record beating times by tapping into glitches. Its' really skilled and players from all of the world go online compete against each other for seconds of time. Its' so manly!"

Deku looked at his dad with surprise. He'd learned something new about his dad. "Thats' your hobby?"

"Well, one. Been doing it for years. I picked up one game just before you were born; my personal best is finishing it in 51 minutes 7 seconds. Had such bad hand cramp! Its' a bit above average for the community as a whole although there are some much better players. One guy can finish it in about 42 minutes 10 seconds. One day I'm sure someone will break 40 minutes! My only claim to fame is that I discovered the Lava Level Stone Pad Warp Glitch. Shaves 2 seconds off your time. The top guy must have seen the run footage I posted as he used it in his attempt, though he exploited it with another one related to the jump boost which I didn't have the imagination to combine. Plus a bunch more that I don't have the skill to attempt; too old. The reflexes have gone." His dad waffled away as his Deku friends looked on lost. His dad stopped himself and looked around.

It was the most at ease and assured he'd seen his dad since his return. "Sorry...I get carried away."

"Its' Cool." He smiled with a nod at his dad who returned it. He thought it funny how he was as much getting to know his dad as his friends. He just wished the cringe factor were a little, no, a lot lower.

"Deku, you're dads' pretty cool!" Kirishima laughed. Dekus' smile dropped. "My parents don;t do anything cool like that. You'll have to share me your dads channel so I can watch his runs!"

The bitter feeling answered it. Yeah, sooooo cool. Would have been cooler if he hadn't had to learn this stuff now, however many years later.

"Y-yeah." Deku looked away, letting the topic drop.

His dad cleared his throat and crossed his lanky arms.

"Uh can I just say something...I don;t want to seem rude but..um...why are you calling my son Deku? That seems pretty mean if you don't mind me saying."

The group blinked. His dads tone was suddenly a bit more serious.

"Oh, well Mr. Midoriya its' his hero name...and we use it as a nickname for him too." Uraraka explained brightly, not letting the change in conversation throw her off.

His dad looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm...You call him worthless as a nickname?" He asked sceptically. "That seems a bit...cruel."

"Dad. Its' fine. It was my idea anyway." Deku said shortly, hoping his dad would drop the topic.

His best friend began to explain, though he could see she felt put on the spot all of a sudden. ""Oh no, see its' a pun! Its' like try harder!"

His father looked at her unconvinced. He looked back at Deku sympathetically. "Are you sure you're comfortable with that? "

"Yes!" He insisted. He glanced around noticing again his friends who he could see also wanted to end this discussion. "Can we drop this?"

"It just seems a bit demeaning. I'm sure your friends mean well-"

"Dad come on not now!" He pleaded, though he could feel his patience wearing thin.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you beign called that Izuku." He opined.

"Please Dad! If I had a problem with it I'd have let them know by now!" Deku gestured sharply with his arms to emphasise his point.

"But you have history with that word."

Don't.

Deku felt his chest tighten as the bitterness prepared itself, any thought of reining it in lost.

"Didn't those bullies used to call you th-"

No you don't!

"Dad, can you just shut up!" He hissed, trying to stay as quiet as he could but failing. His anger on display. "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

His dad looked taken aback and he looked around self-consciously, turning red in embarrassment. A few other people in the room had turned to look at the commotion.

"People Izuku..." He muttered quietly as his eyes darted about.

"Please, just drop it!" Deku insisted again, his voice laced with unconcealed frustration. "Its' my name! MY name!"

His father and he held their stare. His dad meekly looking his son in the eye. Dekus' own face contorted. They broke their stare. Re-entering reality and noticing the small group of Deku's' friends. They were standing there looking at anyone but the pair, he was sure wanting to back away as quickly as they could.

His dad rubbed his beard "Uh...I'm Sorry..I-I..didn't mean to cause a-a-an issu-"

"Just, go talk to mum or something." said Deku more dismissively. He felt bad when he saw the hurt in his dads eyes. He sighed "I just want to to talk to my friends for a little while OK? Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure thing. No need to apologise. Sorry." His dad said quickly, a chastened look on his face.

His dad shoved his hand sin his pockets and nodded at his assorted classmates "Well, nice to meet you all. Maybe I'll see you around a bit today. Have a good one!"

His dad made his way over to where his mother was talking with a gangly stride, the group parting to make room for him as he began another awkward introduction. Deku sighed harshly; finally. He rubbed his face.

"I'm so sorry about that guys." He mumbled through his hand. "I don;t know what came over us."

"Hey man you OK?" Kirishima asked. He turned back into the group that was split between watching after his dad and looking at him.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that...My dad doesn't really..." He didn't really know how to finish the sentence so he let it hang, having started speaking before he had had time to work out what he wanted to say.

The last thing he wanted to talk about was why he'd felt the need to cut his dad off and bite his head off in the process. He knew it was untypical of the behaviour his friends would expected and honestly he was upset at himself for it too in a way. He;d given in to the bitterness and again found himself worried how comfortably he was wearing it. It was too easy to live in once he stopped trying to hide it.

"Its' OK man, parents can be drags sometimes." Kirishima joked, trying his best to lighten his mood. "My mum complains about my hero costume every chance she gets. Keeps telling me I need to cover up more!"

"How would that help with your Quirk? You have a hardening ability, surely it makes sense for you to expose your skin." Deku questioned, glad to change to topic.

"Exactly! You get it!" Kirishima agreed enthusiastically.

Sero folded his arms. "Well I keep getting threatened by my dad with a job if this Hero training doesn't work out in his business."

"What does he do?" Uraraka asked.

"Retail."

The group groaned in unison.

"Says I'd be perfect for Seasonal Gift wrapping." Sero shook his head with a smile.

They spent a few more minutes swapping parental complaints, though Deku didn't share any of his own. They didn't ask either, probably sensing he wasn't in the right mood.

Present Mic entered the room soon after and gave the signal he was ready to begin his talk on his area of the syllabus taught at UA. The friends split up after giving their farewells though Uraraka held back a little.

"I hope my dad didn't upset you." Deku said worriedly.

"No not at all. I can kind of get why he might be a bit confused by the name if he didn't have the backstory." She giggled, though he didn't match her demeanour. She caught note of that and became more serious. "...Is everything OK? He mentioned bullies..."

Deku sighed. He didn't want to talk about this at all. "We'd better get back to our parents. This thing is starting now. I'll see you later."

"Oh. Well sure. See you later! We'll meet up again for lunch!" She called after him as he mad his way through the people over to where he could see his parents sat together. He felt bad for leaving her like that and looked back to respond but noticed she had already made her way over to her own parents.

His mum smiled as he approached while his dad eyed him with a bashful expression that made him want to roll his eyes. Why did he have to look so apologetic all the time? Couldn't he just...Deku wasn't sure where he was going with that line of thought but knew he found the look frustrating.

Before any of them could say anything the DJ cum Hero cum Teacher began to speak.

"HEEEEEY!" He boomed in his quirk amplified voice, filling every bit of space in the room and their eardrums. "How y'all doing today! I'm Yamada Hizashi, also known as Present Mic, teacher at UA. We've got a lot to get through and I don't wanna bore any of you fine people so lets' get this show on the road so I can get to the fun stuff!"

Deku settled down into his seat and gave a look at his dad as the speech began. His dad felt the look and looked over, his mum not noticing.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled in a pained expression. He mouthed "Sorry about that."

Deku frowned and went back to look at the his teacher, crossing his arms. He forced himself to look back at his dad, shaking his head tiredly and mouthed back."Its' OK."

It was one moment. He had said it ignorantly. Was it even that bad what he'd said? Probably not. Deku had probably overreacted right? It was a silly little thing to take a pop at really. Anyone listening would have thought his reaction was surely over the top. He could have calmly asked his dad to drop it, or explained the nickname himself before his dad went and nearly mentioned...a darker period of his life.

He remembered in that moment coming home with bruises, burns, words ringing in his head. His clothes torn, his books damaged. His morale dragged through the dirt behind him. Hiding in the bathroom from his mother as he cared for his own injuries to avoid her worrying (though she caught him).

He never squealed. No names. His reward for his "loyalty"? Taunted with the same cruel and cutting words over and over again. Until he heard them in his own voice at night. Until he agreed with them as he cried into his pillow. Until the tears had stopped one day and they were as fact to him every night before he fell asleep and every morning when he work up. His soul singed and burnt with the daily abuse until all he felt was a constant, dull ache inside and a resignation to the life he had.

Deku was one such word.

Worthless.

He'd reclaimed that word. It had been Uraraka's idea and he had done it to impress her but it was his name now. As much his name as Izuku Midoriya, a part of his very being. He didn't need to give it back to his tormentors like his father was advocating. To let them win. He'd rehabilitate it. It was a part of his life and he'd keep it there. His way of proving them wrong. Of proving anybody could be a Hero. Of proving he could simply be. That he didn't need to change. That he could accept himself for who he was and not condemn himself any longer and could reject the darkest of thoughts and desires that had tempted him at his worst. What better name could he have possibly picked? It was defiance. It was perfect. It mattered.

He felt his chest tighten again as he justified himself. It had the effect if anything of wiping away whatever rationalisations he'd excused his dad with. The man was ignorant of all of this of course. He knew about the bullies. But his life since? The changes that had lead him to this mindset. No way. He had no way of knowing how important this was to him. How could he possibly? Honestly, his blood sang hotly at the idea the man thought he could.

He felt his knuckles whiten as he balled them up, barely paying attention to his teachers words. He took a deep breath and smoothed over his composure.

He glanced at his wrist, the golden watch glinting back and had a mixed of him wanted to drop it on the floor now. He hoped this wasn't a sign of things to come. A relationship rigged with tripwires in every potential conversation was not a portent of good things to come. And some of those tripwires had just been set off.


	7. Chapter 7

"In summary I'd say he's a great student all in all." Present Mic explained energetically. "Though I think he'd benefit from a little more study time. English can be tough if it doesn't click right away."

Deku weighed up the words and found them fair. English wasn't a strong area of his and he could admit he'd probably focused on other topics to its' detriment. He already knew others in his class were better speakers so it wasn't a surprise to hear this. He could learn from this.

Deku was currently having his one-to-one session with the DJ Hero who taught English classes at UA. The session he had run had ended not long ago. It had been focused predominately on the importance of English speaking and languages as a whole to the heroics profession which was growing increasingly international. He'd given them some background on himself too (taking an opportunity to plug his latest album). Deku had heard a lot of the material from his early classes with the man but his passion for the topic was infectious and Deku felt a lot of the people present went away with positive opinions too; not a bad start for UA all things considered.

Deku had been fortunate enough to have booked the teacher first amongst the cohort he had presented to. They had some free time before the next session so they decided to go and sit outside in the sun. They found a bench by a tree and took a seat.

"I'm gonna run to the toilet quickly. Does anybody want anything?" His dad asked the pair, clicking his his fingers on both hands as he looked between them, his slouched neck bobbing.

"Not from the toilet thank you." His mum said with an exasperated look.

"Ah-ha! Right." His dad chuckled realising what he'd said. "Back soon."

He wheeled about and took no more than a few steps before he stopped dead. He walked back. "...Ummm...Where's the toilet Izuku?"

Deku looked at him blankly, feeling sulky from their last conversation, before sighing deeply and pointing at the building they;d just come out of. "Turn left, to the end and its' on the right."

"Thank you! Back in a bit." He strode off, leaving his mum and himself alone. He felt his shoulders relax as he let the sun kiss his skin and the breeze brush through his hair.

"That was lovely feedback you got then sweetie. Your teacher was very friendly as well...is he always so loud?" His mum queried with a titter, smoothing out her dress with a grin.

Deku chuckled. "Not always...sometimes he's louder."

The pair laughed and settled into a comfortable silence. Deku quickly checked his phone in the interim. The Class 1A Group chat was alight with activity. Ashido had posted a selfie of herself with with her dads , one of whom was as pink as her, they were showing off bowls of potato salad.

**Ashido: Uraraka. Girl prep yourself, we coming for you!**

**Uraraka: :( It's on! **

Deku smirked, remembering how his friend had tried to police the others so that only her dads salad would be at the Barbecue. Guess that had fallen away.

Not everybody had come with parents, there were a few exceptions. Shoji had bought his grandparents apparently. Yaoyarozus' dad was out of the country on a trip so she was accompanied by her Aunt and Mum. Deku could see Todoroki hadn't yet posted. He wondered whether he had got permission for his mum to also attend. It had been a bit down to the wire from what he had gathered in the days up to the event. The School had allowed him to bring her in addition to his siblings after a meeting he had had with Aizawa. The doctors were still assessing if she was in a condition to go out. He had his fingers crossed she was for his friend.

Deku stayed on his phone in the quiet and comfortable silence with his mum until his father returned. He was still sullen but had had a chance to cool off a small bit from earlier. Now however he simply felt a tired irritation that he knew was irrational. He was still be civil however, though he was perhaps less energetic in conversation with him than his mum, focused more on simple politeness with his father than his mother. He got the sense his dad had backed off a bit to give him space. He appreciated it for what it was worth.

He had to be honest with himself; it had been a week.

He'd have more time to get to know the man and smooth out any issues they might have...he still felt sulky though.

The rest of the exhibitions for the morning passed quickly. He'd have a chance to catch up with some of his friends at each session as well before they began. It gave him a chance to swap notes with his friend about their one-to-one sessions. One constant was that everybody in Deku's class he spoke to was worried about their feedback session with Aizawa.

"Oh man, I heard he was brutal on Mineta." Kaminari mentioned with a shake of his head and a smile.

"Hmm. Wish I'd been there for that." Jirou had mumbled with a smirk as she played with her eyepiece and daydreamed.

Soon after they were summoned to their seats for Midnights' talk (one which Deku had noticed a large number of the men in the room paid much closer attention to, his father included though he was struggling to hide a pink flush).

Deku looked quickly at his timetable and gulped. He was due to speak to Aizawa just before lunchtime.

After this session.

Inko followed her son down the school hallway past rows of empty classrooms. They passed groups of other people being walked around like pets by their own children. Inko made sure to smile in greeting at each as they passed. Some returned her smile or gave her a wave. Others were less warm but she didn't mind! She was more excited than she'd been anticipating for the day.

"We're booked to have a feedback session with Mr. Aizawa, Eraserhead, next. He's my homeroom teacher so he'll be the teacher that sees us the most. " Izuku explained stiffly. "He uh...just to warn you he's not the most friendly teacher, not that he's unfriendly he just isn't so much of a people person. Though he does understand people. He has to to be a hero. Its' just it sometimes feels like he he can be a bit harsh, which is kind of the intention but not to cut someone down but to-"

Inko smiled and let her son babble. She had had an intimidating teacher at High School as well. Mr. Onita, her Maths Tutor. He'd been a rough man and she'd always been frightened by him (like most of her cohort). His rumbling, threatening, baritone voice and burning eyes had built him a fearsome reputation. It didn't help she wasn't naturally talented at the subject and she'd always felt judged and pushed beyond what she thought she could achieve by him.

Though she also remembered he had always been available for as long as she or others had needed when they weakly approached him after class to ask further questions on the topic . Or to help her with her one-to-one revision sessions in the run up to her final exams. Or to mark any extra work she had set herself to catch up. His no nonsense tone and downright awful social manners aside, he had been her best teacher and that she had passed her maths exam with flying colours was in large part down to his methods. She wondered whether this Mr. Aizawa was her son' Mr. Onita.

"He can't be that bad right?" Hisashi mumbled out of her sons earshot to her with a worried looking smile.

She gave him a small grin in return, sure the worry in his face was as much for his own fears of the man their son was building up as for Izuku. He'd always avoided confrontation where possible.

Her grin faltered a little. She was sure it was why it had taken him so long to return home.

They watched as their son knocked on the door confidently.

"Come in." A mumbling and dour voice called from inside.

Izuku opened the door and the trio walked in to see a long haired man with a tired and bored expression on his face peeking over a desk at them. He stood up in greeting as they approached and gave them a curt nod.

"Mr. Aizawa?" She asked with a squeak as he looked them down with eyes that seemed to pass sentence on them. She cleared her throat and forced further confidence into her tone. ""Mr Aizawa, its' good to finally meet you. I'm Midoriya Inko...this is Izuki's father Hisashi."

Hisashi extended a hand in greeting with a smile. She noticed Izuku dart his eyes widely at the man and shake his head just out of his teachers viewpoint. Aizawa stared at the outstretched hand as if it were a strange creature.

Hisashi's smile faltered and he lowered his hand back into his pocket. His shoulders rising up.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta." He said clearly as if reading from a script. He had most likely said the same thing very often today. "I am the Homeroom teacher for Class 1-A and am therefore responsible for your son here at UA."

They all set themselves down in chairs across from their teacher, Izuku sat between her and his dad. There was a moment of silence as if both parties expected the other to speak first.

"...Would you prefer if I began with more general feedback? Or is there a specific area you want me to talk about?" His teacher asked slowly, as if exhaling one long tired breath.

Based on the format of the day Inko expected he had carried out sessions for nearly half of his class by this point.

He stole a glance at a clock on the wall. "We only have 15 minutes together so I will do my best to cover the key points you wish to know."

Inko spoke first again. "Oh well...the general overview first would be helpful please."

She looked to her husband who nodded in agreement, scratching his chin.

"Makes sense." Agreed his teacher. He took a look at Izuku who stared back confidently. Inko was happy to see he didn't flinch for all his worry under the stony stare before he turned back to his parents. "In summary, you have a problem child."

Inko spluttered. "W-what!?"

"Problem child?" Asked Hisashi with a confused look and a defensive tone, rubbing his face still. "But his other teachers were so complementary!"

It was true. To a person all had been effusive in praise of their son. It had made her so proud to hear all these brave and strong people commending their sons' abilities and his good nature. Qualities she had always known in him and that she was now happy to know were being shared with others. Apparently his homeroom teacher had a dissenting opinion.

Aizawa nodded at her husbands comment, steepling his fingers and leaning forwards. "Then hearing the positive feedback again won't be a good use of any of our time."

Inko began to stammer out a reply and she could hear her husband doing the same, though neither finished a sentence before the man continued on with his feedback.

"It is true, your sons grades are generally good and he exhibits no problematic behaviour in respect of his time in the classroom. He has a remarkable work ethic considering how underdeveloped his quirk is and has had a great and positive impact on his classmates and their own development. However..."

He took a moment to glance at the boy. "He has shown at times a disregard for authority that has put himself at risk as well as others who have followed his lead. For someone with the handicaps he has in respect of the damage his Quirk does to him...I have serious reservations as to his sense of judgement. At times I feel this has been compounded by the damage he has done to himself. In short, your son is too selfless. "

"B-but he passed the Provisional Licensing Exam!" Hisashi protested loudly. "If all that were true, why would the Hero Commission give him a license!"

Aizawa fixed him with a stony look designed to quieten the man who seemed to shrink away under the unblinking gaze. "It is true your son passed the exam and received his Provisional License. At any other School that would be enough."

Aizawas' gaze seemed to become more intense. "But this is UA. We don't simply ask for the minimum. We ask for the best. To that end, I hold my students to the highest standards and expect them to meet those standards. If they can't then they are not fit for this School. I have expelled enough students in my years for that very reason."

Hisashi ,looked about to say something again when Aizawa continued on. "Your son has met my standards so far. I have no doubt that with the right changes in mindset, he will continue to meet them. But I will not pretend that he has no significant areas he needs to improve."

Inko looked down at her hands and played with a piece of fabric on her dress. In her mind she began to replay those horrible phone calls she had received from the School. Her son had been involved in too many incidents this year. Too many horrifying injuries had he endured. His poor little broken body...she didn't want to think about it. It made her heart ache.

"So...you think he's too selfless? That isn't what you need in heroes?" She asked tentatively.

"To be selfless, yes. In the field, someone so self-destructive however will inevitably at some point draw the attention of their comrades away from others. This is not fair on those people whose role is to save innocents." He looked directly at Deku who squirmed but did not shirk his eye contact. "We teach Heroics here at UA, not Martyrdom."

He spoke as a detached person, analytically. Focused on the flaw and its' impact on her sons future profession. He may care beyond that but he wasn't allowing it to disrupt his professionalism. She on the other hand couldn't be so cold. Her poor little boy. If this man could help her son lose these habits, she would support him. She wasn't happy about it but if this was her sons path she'd do what she could to make it smoother.

"B-But isn't that a failure by UA?" Hisashi pressed, gaining confidence. "Why else do you think he's' had to put himself in those positions in the first place?"

Aizawa sat back up and levelled a look at Hisashi,though this time the man did not back down.

"As a School we have accepted our responsibility to improve our standards and to protect our pupils. We have owed up to our shortcomings and are working to regain the trust of those who attend or who have family members that attend." He stopped for a moment.

"These are not simply words. I mean everything I say. That is why, regardless of the circumstances that my observations have arisen from, I cannot in good conscience ignore what are to my eyes important flaws. I would be doing a disservice to my students if I did not draw attention to them and would be undermining any promises our School has made."

Hisashi shook his head insistently. "But you haven't addressed my point. And why is it I've had to find out time after time from my own wife that my sons' been injured?"

Aizawa frowned ever so slightly but stayed calm. "With all due respect I only discovered there was Mr. Midoriya this month."

A flash of anger crossed Hisashi's face. She got ready to diffuse the situation. She didn't need Hisashi having an argument with their sons teacher with him in the room. Hisashi was not usually a confrontational character but the teachers biting reply felt a little low in her opinion.

Izuku turned to his dad with a calm tone, but he emphasised his words with a hard stare that belied a frustration. "Dad, the School is doing its' best. This is advice I need. It's obviously an area I need to work on. Let's keep calm."

Inko sensed her son was holding back in his insistence. She saw the pair look at each other and after a pause Hisashi crossed his arms and backed down, his lips pursed with a broody look on his face, shooting her son a worried look as he turned away.

Aizawa watched with interest. She saw his eyes flick between the son and father who now sat awkwardly next to one another.

"Is there anything else you wish to speak about?" He asked simply.

They continued on for a few more minutes, Inko driving the questions as her husband now limited his responses to nods and hums of agreement.. Broadly she was happy if a little shaken by the bluntness of the man's assessment. Izuku seemed accepting of it however and that was enough for her, even she she wanted to coddle him.

Aizawa looked up at the clock.

"I think we are virtually done. Could I ask that Izuku leave the room please." Aizawa asked, though in his tone it was virtually an order. "I'd like to speak to you two alone for a moment."

Inko looked at her husband in confusion and he returned the look.

"I'll wait outside." Izuku said before she could respond. Izuku turned to his teacher and bowed appreciatively. "Thank you Sir. I'll think on your words."

Aizawa seemed glad at the answer. "Thank you Midoriya."

Inko watched her son walk out of the room, shooting her a quick smile as he left though as she twisted to watch him walk out of the room she saw it morph into a curious expression. As he closed the door she turned back around, looking again at her husband.

"Ummm...Is everything alright?" He asked in a worried tone. "If it's about earlier I'm sorry if you felt I was rude."

"I apologise for that as well. It wasn't professional of me." The man drawled. "It's not what I wanted to speak about though."

Inko gripped her hands together in anticipation.

"I want to be as delicate as possible here therefore as I understand that for you it will still be a developing situation."

"Oh...uh...OK?" Hisashi responded in a slight fluster.

"From what I can gather, your home situation has recently changed. It is not my area to pry but I do have a responsibility to ensure my students well-being is looked after." Aizawa explained as carefully as he could seemingly muster. "Your son has seemed somewhat...distracted at times in the last few weeks. I think the two may be related. He seems to be dealing with it in his own way, so I have kept my distance for the moment."

Inko frowned and said worriedly "We're doing out best to go slowly."

"Y-yeah, we're, I mean I'm under no illusions he might find this a bit...well tough." Hisashi said almost defensively, calling back to their near argument earlier.

She knew he was trying but she also knew that it sometimes wasn't enough to simply work hard at something.

He sighed, shoulders sagging as he looked forlornly at the desk and away from the man opposites eyes. "I...We just...want to do right by Izuku. I'm gonna try my very best to do that. I promised him."

"I'm sure you are." The teacher said in a tone that gave nothing away. "I am sure this is all very normal considering the changes and he has a strong character, but I wanted to let you know that we can help him if he needs any further support. Recovery Girl offers free counselling sessions to all students and as his homeroom teacher I am also at his disposal. "

"Oh thank you Mr. Aizawa." Inko replied gratefully. "All Might said as much as well."

"You have spoken to All Might?" Aizawa raised a single eyebrow.

"You've spoken to All Might?" His dads voice asked quizzically, he turned to her with a surprised look on his face.

Ah. She hadn't mentioned the small dinner party they had had.

"Well...yes he came over for dinner not long ago. Izuku invited him, he's a very nice man. He knows about you coming back and I asked him to look after Izuku." Inko explained to him and Aizawa hurriedly. "He's one of Izuku's teachers remember Hisashi? And he's All Might so of course Izuku trusts him!"

Hisashi bit his top lip as she explained before he spoke.

"Ah right! Sorry. Not everyday you hear the Symbol of Peace is on speaking terms with your family right? Ha-ha." He chuckled forcibly with a put on smile that didn't fool her, raking his beardless face as he spoke in his nervous tic.

Had she heard a slight bitterness to his tone? Was he..._jealous?_

Inko pursed her lips. If so, why? For seeing Izuku before he had? Or for seeing her? Hisashi had never been the jealous type...

Aizawa cleared his throat and the pair were snapped back into the reality that they had company. Inko felt self-conscious that they had shared what felt to her a private moment with the man; her train of thought lost.

"Be that as it may, I will continue to monitor his behaviour." Aizawa said with finality. "We are out of time now. Thank you for visiting. I hope this has been insightful."

"Oh very! It was very nice to meet you Mr. Aizawa." She and her husband stood up and began making their way out of the classroom, the underground hero escorting them out. "Thank you for the honest feedback!"

"Uh yeah...thanks." Mumbled Hisashi as a follow up. She knew him well enough to know the man's personality wouldn't ever gel well with somebody like their boys teacher.

As they exited the room, she spied a quick flash of movement off to the side and looked to see Izuku sat in a chair. He stood up as they approached. S

"So...how was it?" he asked as they approached.

"Oh...nothing much. Parent stuff." Hisashi replied lightly with a toothy grin. "Reading us the riot act for raising a 'Problem Child'"

Even Izuku grinned at that. "Come on. Its' basically lunchtime now. Let's go get something to eat."

–-

Izuku had led them to a large hall where a mass of people were settling in around tables and chairs. Side doors were open too, letting in sunlight as well as a soft breeze. The mass of people spilled out onto chairs and tables there too. A large buffet spread that ran the length of the room against a wall was surrounded by hungry guests.

Izuku had left the pair quickly after arriving.

"Sorry to go but I need to go talk to Uraraka! I kind of left her rudely last time I saw her!" He had said quickly as he jogged off looking for his friend.

Inko smiled to herself. Well he thought she was 'just a friend' right now anyway. It made her happy to see her son enjoying simple School pleasures such as crushes and spending time with friends. Pleasures he had not been able to enjoy a few years ago.

She turned to Hisashi as the pair surveyed the room. "Well...shall we go get some food?"

"Yeah. I'm starving." He grumbled as they walked over to the table to grab plates and begin topping them with the fine catering spread laid out before them.

"I told you to have breakfast. You get grumpy otherwise." She complained as she passed him cutlery.

"Thanks. Well I didn't think there'd be as much walking. Plus it took longer to shave than I thought. We'd have been late."

"I asked you if you wanted anything when I got up. I could have had it waiting for you" She disagreed lightly.

"Well...you'll excuse me then if I have a larger portion than you." He grinned as he took twice as much chicken from the buffet as Inko did.

Inko grinned back. This felt so normal sometimes she could have forgotten that it was all so new again. Izuku had been at School the last week so this was only his second time speaking to his father beyond some text messages they'd shared.

She and Hisashi in the meantime had fell into a routine. They'd get up for breakfast together, they'd say goodbye and meet again for dinner when he returned from work.

Both had been cordial and friendly, but they were still tip-toeing around one another a lot. They hadn't even kissed; a few hugs here and there. He had volunteered to sleep on the sofa as well (neither had suggested Izuku's now temporary room). It wasn't as stifling as she'd feared, but she knew it would take time to mend what had been hurt and she was sure they'd talk about what they were now to each other in due course.

When she had returned from dropping Izuku off from his visit she had chided him for the expense he had splashed out on the watch.

"Hisashi I know exactly how much you sent me each month! That watch was not cheap! What were you living on?!" She had demanded, looking over his skinny frame and wondering how much he had denied himself. Over the years he'd grown skinnier and paler with each visit.

"It's nothing Inko. I just had to chop out a few non-essentials for a few months!" Laughing off her concern.

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter." He had said with another laugh. "Just, let me have this Inko. Let me enjoy that I could give our son something nice."

She might be on uneven ground with him, but she still didn't like to think of him on the breadline while she received the lions share of his salary. She'd always had a problem with it and had tried to send some back before multiple times, worried about the level of support he;d have for himself but he'd always send it back.

As they collected their plates they stood, eating their food. It was delicious and had clearly been prepared by very capable caterers. She suddenly had a craving to get some more but would wait politely until Hisashi had finished his larger plate, which in her mind now seemed a wiser decision.

"So what do you think so far?" She asked airily.

"It's...alot what I imagined it would be like. I can tell Izuku is very lucky to be here." His eyes widened. "Not like that! I mean, I'm sure so many kids want to come here. Izuku's fortunate he could secure a place is all."

Inko nodded. "I must admit, it is all very impressive. They seem to be doing a lot to address our questions as well."

Hisashi nodded, with a more serious look on his face. "I'm a bit out of the loop on all of this. But I'm sure you have some questions for them."

"When the times right. It's not fair to blame the teachers. They;re just following policy." She nodded in determination. "I need to speak to the Principal."

Hisashi stroked her shoulder and raised a cheeky eyebrow. "God help him. You've always been the strongest person I've ever known Inko."

She smiled appreciatively at the compliment.

As they finished eating they looked up to see a pair of parents approach.

"Hey! I think I saw you talking to my daughter earlier!" A brown-haired bear of man pointed at Hisashi who nearly yelped. The man was near enough twice his width. His eyes were kind however and he seemed friendly enough.

"Oh! Y-yeah. Sorry about that!" Hisashi scratched his face worriedly.

"What you apologising for? My daughters told me I've got to meet her "friend" soon anyway." He laughed, inverting the word in finger commas. Inko grinned. She guessed these were the Urarakas. It was obvious to them as well then.

"Sorry couldn't come over earlier, my wife was talking my ear off." His wife playfully slapped his bicep and he feigned pain. "Anyway, nice to meet you two. Uraraka Oda. This is my wife Chizuma."

"Pleased to meet you." His wife said pleasantly.

"You must be Ochacos' parents then. I'm Midoriya Inko, this is Izukus' father Hisashi." Inko smiled broadly.

She noted quickly in the moment it was the second time she hadn't introduced him as her husband and he seemed to catch it. Hisashi extended his hand with a smile to shake the larger ones huge palm.

"Izuku talks about Ochaco a lot. He's very taken with her I think!." she said sweetly with a giggle.

"Heh. I'll try not to scare him off then like the last one!" Smirked the man of the Uraraka household, wriggling his eyebrows humorously.

"Only the best for my girl." He stated with a laugh. His wife slapped his arm again with a smile.

Inko chuckled. "Well I'm sure you'll get the chance to meet him yourself very soon. They've been working together for the talent show I think."

Chizuma nodded brightly. "Yeah, Ochaco has been really excited about it."

Oda pumped his fist. "Ready to see my girl win!"

They spent some further time talking together about their impressions of the day. What each of them did for a living (Inko nearly found herself being strong armed into ordering an extension from the man despite the fact she lived in a flat).

It was fun to actually get out of the flat and meet new people. They were friendly and she was having a good time, swapping stories about their children. As they spoke the small group began to swell as other parents of Class 1A joined the circle. The red haired Kirishimas' made an appearance as well as a pair of floating sets of clothing for the Hagakures'. As well arrived the Satos' who were enjoying a particularly large plate of food each. Others came and went.

Inko lived a boring life she expected compared to the other people here but she enjoyed laughing along to their jokes and joining in with the conversation. She nursed her glass and smiled lightly into it. She missed being social. She'd spent so much time in that flat, looking after her son that she'd forgotten what an outgoing person she'd been when she was younger. She felt a sense of longing in that moment for the life she'd had before it all.

Would she trade it though? Not a chance. Her beautiful son was worth it all.

But could she make some changes going forward? She glanced around with a laugh as the group chuckled at an anecdote the Hagakures were telling about airport security (apparently passport photos were a real challenge for them) and felt a sense of determination rise in her.

She'd try.

She spared a glance for the man beside her, still nursing her glass and her smile dropping as she did.

Hisashi was very quiet. He'd smile with the group as they laughed together and nod along, speaking when spoken to. He had never been very outgoing. Not to say he couldn't open up, but it was 90% of the time only with people he already knew. And he tended to keep a small friend group at school. Social life had never really taken off for him in the way it had her at High School and beyond.

She'd known hers would shrink when they married although he'd made an effort of course to go out more with her and see her friends. But she knew when they married he'd never change; he'd been her lovely awkward man she'd joked to his embarrassment one Birthday at his parents after a glass too many of wine.

Nowadays though she expected she and Izuku were the only people he really knew. His itinerant lifestyle left few to form relationships with he'd once told her. They were just as alone in many ways.

But she wouldn't let him in just for that. He'd have to earn it. Was she even ready to go back to what they had? Did she definitely want it again? He'd have to give her the answers she needed eventually.

But not today. Today they were here to unwind and try to enjoy a day out with their son.

He turned back and looked at her, ignoring the people around them for a moment as they stared at one another. His face kind with a smile she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Izuku had been right.

They had both changed a lot in some ways.

She felt him slip her hand into his and she let it stay there a little before gripping back, feeling his warmth and testing how it felt. She gave him a suppressed smile, self conscious about the other people but also on unsteady ground herself; excited but also wary. He smiled back with a similar look.

Some things might not have though. She hoped.

Deku finished his reiteration of his session with Aizawa for the benefit of Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki and sighed. "It could have been worse."

"Mine was similar." Todoroki nodded, crossing his arms and looking thoughtfully down. "He mentioned the Provisional License Exam and that business with Inasa. Said he'd been very disappointed in me but knew I could climb back up."

The boys friends grimaced in sympathy. It seemed Aizawa was pulling no punches. Deku wondered if he was getting a perverse enjoyment from the exercise; allowing him to express his inner frustrations.

"I heard Mineta got destroyed." Uraraka said, giggling.

Deku grimaced with a shake of his head. Less said there the better. "Iida, Uraraka; do you two still have yours to come?"

The tall blue haired boy nodded with a glint in his eye. "I'm actually rather excited. It sounds like Mr. Aizawa has really thought about this. I'm ready to hear what he has to say."

Uraraka scratched her cheek and nodded nervously. "I'm worried my dads gonna blow up a bit if Mr. Aizawa is himself."

Deku's' thoughts went back to his own fathers reactions. The man had been prickled by Aizawas criticism. It felt to Deku like the man was trying again overly hard to win him over. He didn't get the context. It wasn't an attack, not really. It was a form of encouragement that his teacher had provided. It was yet another reminder of how removed the man was from his life. It was however another time he had had to force his dad down and had been left feeling frustrated with the man.

He had found his friends not long after departing his parents, sat together eating at the buffet. He had apologised to Uraraka for leaving her so sharply but in vintage form his friend had been ever forgiving.

Todoroki had also confirmed that his mother was in attendance. The doctors had asked that she be accompanied at all times and she was asked not to attend the evening social for more than an hour or so, for fear that it would be too overwhelming.

"She seems happy though. It's probably a good thing won't be staying long this evening. She's already tiring a bit after this morning. Besides I'll be helping Iida run it so won't get much of a chance to see her anyway." He had explained. "I'm happy to introduce you to her later if you would like?"

Deku nodded as the group agreed warmly.

They continued their conversation. Their talk inevitably now centred on their families. Iida suggested it might be a good idea to sort out seating for their families to sit with one another for the barbecue.

"I can arrange for that." He offered confidently.

"Wouldn't that be an abuse of our power?" Todoroki asked coolly, the smallest of smirks teasing his friend who stammered for a moment.

"I think it could be fun." Uraraka said brightly, her hand clenched into fists determinedly. She blinked for a moment and turned to Deku. "If your OK with that?"

"Yeah definitely. I think I'd rather be with people I know well honestly." Deku chuckled. It was true. It would give him other people to talk to at least.

Deku looked at his watch. He should probably go talk to his parents again. He'd basically ditched them in his haste to apologise for ditching Uraraka. Deku excused himself to run to the toilet first though.

–-

Deku let the tap run as he washed his hands, scrubbing away. As he did so he heard the door behind him swing open and shut. He looked up into the mirror and blanched at the face looking back.

"Kacchan...hi!" He said, caught off guard as he turned around.

The blonde boy scowled silently at him and Deku heard a low rumble in his chest. Deku knew the boy in front of him. There was something less overtly aggressive about him than last time. Dangerous all the same (all the time) but he wasn't out for blood...yet. Nevertheless he relaxed a bit, he might only be subjected to a verbal assault at worst if Kacchan was in the mood he thought he was.

"Ummm...do you want anything?" Deku asked after a while, neither having moved. "I think your parents were looking for you earlier."

"Saw your old man." He said simply and ignoring Deku's comment. The blondes expression not changing. Unreadable in the sense he always worse the same scowl on his face. "Fuckhead's exactly as I remembered him."

Deku winced a bit at the insult. "Right...sort of for me too."

Kacchan lifted his head, looking down his nose at him. Deku didn't move or say anything, the silence continued. The last time he'd been so measured had been when he had dragged Deku out into the night to confront him about his Quirk...and that ended in a beat down. Deku rubbed his fingers into his palm. He really didn't want to have a similar experience in the middle of the Open Day.

"Tsk." Kacchan turned on his heel and made his way back to the exit.

"Don't know what the fuck I'm even doing here..." He heard him mutter as he went to leave.

"You know I keep remembering what you said!" Deku called out. Kacchan stopped, not looking back. "About my dad."

"And? You still let him dress you up like a fucking prizewinner dog."

Deku looked down at his wrist at the golden watch shining prettily. "W-what do you mean?"

Kacchan sighed angrily and turned back around, gesturing at the watch. "Bet you think that piece of shits real nice huh? "

"It is though." Deku replied weakly back, looking at it now though the worm in his stomach wanted to crush it under boot in some strange attempt to prove himself to his former best friend.

"If I got something like that from him I'd have told him to stick up his ass! You should have just told him to fuck off back home like the scumbag he is." Deku stepped back as Kacchan made a pained expression in his throat, looking away from the green haired boy as if what he was about to say hurt to give voice to. "I thought you'd be better than this."

Deku blinked in astonishment. A compliment from Kacchan. Although it was dressed in a stinging insult. Still this was a rare occasion.

"You wanna ruin yourself. Fine. You go do that. But don't come fucking crying to me!" Barked the explosive hero passionately.

Deku shook his head in disbelief. Kacchan giving advice? What on earth was going on?

The last time had been vicious. This almost felt...well as close to disappointment as he could expect from Kacchan, somebody who held very low expectations of him outside of his Heroics (and even then a concession barely won).

Like before, he felt the bitter feeling nodding in agreement with everything the teen was barking at him. Glorying in the viciousness. Part of him longed to join in. To say "Yeah. I agree!". To lash out. But...that wasn't him was it? That was Kacchans' voice right? Kacchan was exploiting his feelings. Putting thoughts in his head that he didn't want. Stirring the pot.

"Why are you saying this Kacchan?" Deku asked sternly . "Why do you even care about me and my family. I thought I wasn't worth your time. "

Deku looked over at the wash room door, past which his family was. Frustrating crept into his voice but he kept quiet "...Why are you trying to ruin this for me? "

Deku looked back at the boy "You have your own family, let me have mine. For once can' you just let me have what I want for once. For once. "

Kacchan narrowed his eyes and when he spoke it was in a low and chilling town that made Deku's skin goose-bump. "You're a fucking liar."

Deku took in a slow and deep breath. Taken aback by the answer.

"Huh?"

"You tell yourself this is what you fucking want but I know you." Kacchan stepped forward, the two were close now. Deku stared into red irises, his nerve not breaking but the same anxiety bubbling away in him. "I know a weakling like you gets emotional over shit like this and I know you;re too scared-"

"Scared?"

"-Too Scared to do anything about it! You wanna rip into that man but you're too fucking 'noble' to do it. Too fucking scared daddy's' gonna pack up and leave you and your mum again." Kacchan spat over him more loudly to cut off the objection.

"Well fuck that and fuck you! All Might wouldn't have had to put up with this soap opera bullshit with me." He shoved Deku harshly to undercut his point and he fell back against the sink. Deku straightened back up sharply and glared back, standing his ground.

Deku swallowed. Heat growing in his chest. The bitter feeling in unison with every other part of him for a change.

"...don't touch me Kacchan."

Kacchan glared at him and they held each others gaze. Kacchans' aggression matched by Deku's' defiant stare. He wouldn't back down.

"Get your fucking head straight weirdo; your dad doesn't deserve to be defended or forgiven by you or your mum." Kacchan said sharply gesturing with his finger.

Deku stepped forward and swatted the hand away, forcing himself into Kacchans' personal space. He felt his heart beating madly in his ears but his face stayed determined. Kacchan shut himself up at the display, perhaps not expecting it as the two were now nose to nose.

Kacchan eventually smirked with an amused huff. "Show some of that spine to your dad next time nerd."

Deku broke the eye contact and stepped back. He felt his hands shaking and clenched his fists. The flash of his dads grinning face in his mind. He felt disgusted. He looked back down at his watch, almost afraid at what he would feel. No. Kacchan was wrong. He had to be.

It had been suggested he felt these things before but...not like this. Not this violent. Not this, this...

"...am I...am I really This angry?" He looked back up at the boy, his expression softened by his turmoil now. He stressed each word, staring off away at the door again.

It was more a question to himself, and his peer seemed to realise it. Kacchan didn't answer looking at him with disgust. "Grow a pair and actually do something about it."

Kacchan walked backwards slowly, not breaking their eye contact. "This is the last and only time you'll hear from me about this fucking mess. Your mum and mine were best friends or banged or something in school, I don't know so I'll probably have to meet the bastard myself at some point again. Keep me fucking out of it; I don't wanna have to deal with garbage...that includes you."

"You didn't answer my question?" Deku called as he opened the door, letting in the noise of the chattering crowed. "Why do you care?"

Kacchan looked back over his shoulder at him and held his gaze, his eyes glaring but perhaps not as fiercely. Then a moment later he turned back and walked away.

Deku watched him leave the wash room and stayed in his spot after, marinating in the moment. He could still feel his heart beating in his ears.

Oh Man.

He stayed there for a little while. Not thinking. Simply feeling. |Willing himself to calm down. Gradually he felt himself relax again. He splashed some water on his face and made his way back out into the crowd.

As he pushed past the huddles of people and laid sight on his parents chatting away he wanted to punch himself in the face. Now he had to carry this around with him all day. And longer.

His mother smiled at him as he approached, turning away from the group to speak to him more privately. "Hey sweetie..."

Her smiled turned to a confused look. "Are you alright? You look-"

"I'm OK mum. Sorry, just...just bit nervous." He deflected, swallowing the lump in his throat on sight of his father. "We see All Might soon right?"

"That isn't anything to worry yourself over sweetheart." She laughed kindly. "He thinks a lot of you."

His dad turned toward them as well with an encouraging look and a wink. "Chin up son. Can't be worse than Mr Aizawa right?"

Deku looked back at the man blankly. "...I guess not."

His tone felt disconnected. He took a deep breath. "Dad...can we...talk?"

His father blinked in surprise, his voice slightly higher pitched too. "N-now?"

"Kind of"

His mother stroked his hair into place. Normally he'd be embarrassed at her doing so in public but he felt like he needed her support...again. "Of course, we're both here for you Izuku. We love you."

"Yeah...very much." His dad added with a sad smile, stepping closer to his son. Deku flinched slightly from his proximity and they all noticed it.

"Just dad if that's OK mum." His mum blinked in surprise before her features shifted to concern. She looked over at her husband.

"If that's what you want." She said in an unsure tone.

His father shoved his hands into his pocket. "Lead the way Izuku."

Deku nodded silently and gave his mum a sorry look before he left, leading his dad behind him.

What the hell was he even going to say? He couldn't back out now. He was committed.

He noticed Uraraka as he walked out and tried to act as if he hadn't notice her. She looked concerned.

"...Sorry." He said simply as they made it out into a quiet, lonely hallway.

"Don't apologise kid. You're banned from it." His dad said warmly, though Deku could see in his eyes a great trepidation, fear even.

It made Deku sick. Deku was suffering here trying to keep him happy and his reaction was to worry. Probably about himself. What about his wife? His son? After everything that-

Deku rubbed his hand through his hair and cleared his mind.

"Is this about...your name?"

Deku shook his head and heaved out his words, the frustration of that episode now also re-emerging. "No. But...well yes. But that isn't really it. But it annoyed me and I..."

He stopped himself and closed his eyes with sigh. Focus.

"Take your time." His dad said quietly and patiently. He opened his eyes and saw the man standing there with a sorry look on his face. Despite his pathetic appearance it made Deku's blood boil over again.

Deku began to pace back and forth, rubbing his hair.

After a little he spoke again. "Really. I'm...I'm Sorry I'm not..."

He looked back at his dad, who looked worried. Again his blood sang and he felt forlorn that that was an increasingly natural reaction. He wanted to blame Kacchan but it wasn't Kacchan that had started these thoughts in truth. They'd always been there; the boy had just made Deku focus on them more.

Deku shrugged with a sad look. "...I'm not giving you a chance."

His dad looked even sadder. He rubbed the back of his neck and they stood their quietly, the sound of the crowded room behind them.

"A chance?"

"I'm...I'm messed up." Deku's shoulders sagged.

"...do you want me to...uh...go home today?...will that help?"

_Should have just told him to fuck off back home like the scumbag he is._

"No." He said firmly, if a little taut. "I want you to be here it's just..."

"Take a breath kid." His dad said reassuringly He bent down to his level and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Breath. Relax...Will it help if I go home."

Deku breathed slowly and stared deep into his dads eyes. He started to turn to look away..

_Do this for you._

He looked back at his dad. He thought for a moment, alone in his ruminations. "No"

Not long term.

His dads brow furrowed and he nodded seriously. "...OK then. But you'd tell me right? If you wanted that?"

"Right." Deku shook his head. "...I'm so messed up."

"No you aren't...you're a great kid with a bad father." His dad said sadly and strongly. He stepped back up, removing his hands from his sons shoulders. "It's not OK. It never was. ..I'm Sorry."

"I want you to stay here." He felt himself smile uneasily. "Really I do...I just need...I need more time...there are these things that you just don't get..."

"Like your name?"

"That's one...but most of it is...well, it's just you being here." He said loosely, his arms flopping at his side

His dads mouthed thinned as he nodded slowly, his eyes clouded over in his own thoughts. "I know...I know...I'd be a bit ticked off too."

They stood there silently. "...Sorry."

"Stop apologising Izuku!" His dad said firmly this time.

Deku was taken aback.

His father had a distressed look on his face. He scratched his chin harshly, leaving small red marks. "It...It really hurts me to hear you like this...to know this is what...you have nothing to apologise for. Nothing! You should be the one demanding it from me if anything...I'm so sorry you feel you even have to say it, truly."

Kacchan's words echoed in his head again, mixing with |All Mights' own which in their own way seemed at times to validate the actions that Kacchan had advocated. He took a breath.

Time...More time. It wasn't for now to fix this. His emotions wanted him to run when his head told him he needed to walk he began to realise. It was a constant battle and an exhausting one.

"O-OK...but...we'll talk right?" He asked innocently, as if he were ten again asking when he'd be back from his latest trip.,

He nearly said sorry again, hating that he was comparing him to those old, cold memories...but then why shouldn't he?

His dad nodded firmly. "Of course. We'll get through this... but first. Shall we see if we can get through today?"

His dad grinned a little. "I'd hate to miss out on hearing from All Might. Or seeing you at the talent show."

Deku smiled. "Yeah...yeah me too."

Deku extended his hand and his dad shook it again, placing both his hands on his own. They gave each other a firm smile that promised more. More time to talk. More time to mull this over.

Deku felt he hadn't been entirely upfront with his father as they returned to his mother and his father quietly assuaged her concerns. As far as his dad was concerned, Deku was just upset at being a bit dismissive of him. It ran a lot deeper and darker than that. More than he knew.

At the very least he had warned his dad in his own way, limited and perhaps insufficient. But warned all the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Deku made his way along with his parents in what was a less comfortable silence than had perhaps been enjoyed earlier that day. The boy was frowning to himself as he walked head of his parents, brooding over his behaviour earlier.

He'd been too impulsive. Yes, Kacchans' words had struck an immediate chord with him. Yes he did need to talk to his dad about...everything. But to pull it up in front of everybody like that? To drag his dad off and just about manage to say, well not a lot really? He'd been so stupid.

Yet another case of him being ruled by his emotions.

Still, his dad had been as understanding as he could he guessed in the circumstances, though he knew he had worried the pair of them more than he had intended. Well, in all honestly had he even really considered them when he had near enough zombie walked over to them out of that bathroom? He'd have to keep himself under further observation to make sure such idiotic ideas were less prevalent in the future.

But still...

He spared a glance back at his parents who were having a quiet chat.

It had felt somewhat cathartic to open up a bit.

They were on their way to All Mights' presentation. There was a buzz in the air which even uplifted Dekus' spirit. People were excited. All of his slots were set in the afternoon unlike the other teachers who were split across the day. Perhaps they were trying to shorten his day, give him a break. Deku knew him well enough though to know he would chafe at any suggestion he needed that kind of support.

All the same, Deku was glad. He'd noticed the shakes, the extra time it took him to stand up, the small pants after any walks longer than a few minutes. His mentor was on the decline, though he would never say as such to the man, nor he to him so directly. Deku didn't really want to believe it but it was happening and it worried him honestly. His life was already lonely enough, did he really need his health to give out too? It was a depressing thought and sobering. Once again Deku found his mind wandering, imagining his own future after his body had given out and he could no longer be a Hero. It wasn't a nice picture. But not for today.

As they began to approach the room they could see a crowd of people filing through into he room slowly. At the threshold of the room was the man himself, in his signature yellow suit. He was smiling broadly and shaking peoples' hands as they walked through, welcoming everyone personally as they entered. The students who were much more used to his presence were smiling thought their own happy faces seemed calm by comparison to those that accompanied them. Starstruck parents, some shy some bombastic in their greetings.

As they entered the small queue to enter the room he heard his dad clear his throat and looked over. His dad had his eyes stuck on All Might, with a starstruck look of his own. "I'm really about to meet All Might..."

His mother gave a small smile to the man. "He's very down to earth dear. I was starstruck too the first time I met him."

Deku smirked at the memory of the pair as they escorted the Former Symbol of Peace into their home, the pair overcome with the gravity of the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Its' just...he's right there. A real person!" His dad whispered insistently loud enough for more than his wife and son to hear.

"As opposed to a fake one?" His mum asked with a raise eyebrow and a small smirk. He gave her an exasperated look and before they knew it they were face to face.

All Might watched them approach and his face lit up. Deku felt his own face beaming. "Ah last but not least! Young Midoriya I thought you were due to be in this session."

"Hey All Might." He smiled back as the pair shook hands. "How are you doing?"

"Splendidly!" He said loudly in a bombastic laughing tone. Deku knew the voice as his public one. He was at work and he wouldn't have answered in such a manner had it just been the pair of them , but he had other eyes on him today.

The blonde looked over to his mother with a warm grin, his voice lowering a little into speaking tones. "Hello again Inko, it's good to see you again."

Deku's mum stroked her hair into place with a flustered smile as the man took her hand softly. "Oh It's g-good to see you again Toshin- Sorry, All Might. I was wondering when we'd see each other again."

All Might gave her a kind smile in response and a level-headed nod.

Now his gaze fell on his father. His father looked back with a very strange look. Part starstruck, part an intense stare, part something else. His mouth twitching between a grin, a smile and an attempt to speak. Quivering breath exhaled. His hands were deep into his pockets, arms locked, the fabric straining against his belt.

Deku could only suppose though that the man was so larger than life that he had this effect on people. He himself still felt in awe at times, to the amusement of the man himself.

Deku cleared his throat. He turned to his father, deciding to make the introduction, hoping he could do so more naturally now he had cleared the air ever so slightly with his father. "So All Might, this is my dad. Midoriya Hisashi. "

All Mights' eyes for the briefest of moments connected with Dekus'. They seemed to recall all their conversations, all the disclosure that had led to this point. Dekus' mouth tightened close. He felt at ease around the man but he was interested to see what the two men made of each other, if and when his dad could begin to speaking.

All Might extended his hand to his father which his dad quickly took. Deku could see his palm was sweaty. The touch seemed to relax him.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Midoriya." All Might offered politely with his public smile.

"Pleasure to...um...p-pleasure to meet you too...sir." His father stammered out, clearing his throat as he spoke. His composure had returned, however the odd look in his eyes remained. Deku could have sworn he saw his eyes twitch for a moment as he gripped the mans hands and he was certain they had darted to look at him. What was going in there?

All Might waved him off. "Please, All Might is enough. I'm not on my pedestal any more."

He'd always be on Dekus'.

"Come in! We are due to start shortly!" All Might welcomed the trip into the room and closed the door behind them. Deku had the briefest of moments next to All Might as he did so.

"All good kid?" He asked gruffly under his breath.

Deku didn't have time to answer, instead giving him a side to side head bob, indicating 'so-so' though he knew his eyes gave away more than he would ever say. That said if anybody was worth spilling the beans to it was this man.

His icon hummed in thought before putting his public smile back on. They were after all at the front of the room together.

"See ya soon." He encouraged him, placing a hand on the small of his back as he gestured him softly toward the small table where his parents were sat.

As Deku set himself down he found himself leaning forward in his seat in anticipation. Regardless of how often he spoke to the man these days, he always came away with something whenever his mentor spoke.

All Might made his way to the front of the class, his presence initially leading to a hush.

All Might surveyed the class for a moment before clearing his throat into his fist. "Thank You for coming everyone. I am sure it may seem patronising to do so but please allow me to introduce myself. I am the hero formerly known as All Might."

At that a number of people cheered and began clapping, the eruption eventually taking over the whole room. Deku felt his smile begin to expand on his face as he joined in, standing up in ovation as others joined him. The applause mixed with whistles and cheers.

For many of the people here, Deku knew it was their first time meeting the man who had had such a huge impact on their world. Who had recently retired after bloody combat with a vicious enemy and who had been entrusted to train their family members in the ways of Heroics.

Whatever the blemishes on UA's reputation of late, All Mights' was unassailable.

All Might smiled in gratitude and raised his hands to ask for quiet. "Thank You...Thank You...Thank You..."

It continued on for a little longer than the man had perhaps expected, eventually quieting. All Might clapped his hands together and looked around the room.

"Thank You for that warm reception. But more importantly thank you all for coming today. The Principle noted how important he felt this day was and I am in agreement 100% with his viewpoint. "

He began to pace as he spoke, gesturing as he made his points. "As all of you will be aware, my time has come to a close. The media have made some, let us say, hysterical predictions. It is true, I will concede that we face a period of uncertainty. However, that my absence will lead to long term instability?"

He stopped , allowing the silence to make his point.

"Hogwash. In this room, I see here the future. A Bright future. Heroes rose and fell in my day as they do now. I am no more special than any of my predecessors before me, and like my predecessors before me there are successors to pick up the torch." All Might caught Deku's eye briefly.

_Next, it's your turn. _

All Might made a fist as he made his next point passionately, yet retaining his controlled and insistent delivery.

"That is why UA is so important, so special in my mind. It is the crucible in which we temper talent and turn it into skill. I, and all the faculty involved are committed to making this a reality. I have been a member of this school for just over a year as a teacher and am a full believer in what the Principal is doing here. I am not asking you to dismiss any worries you may have, nor to simply agree with me because of who I am. I am asking you however to understand that everyone here is doing their very best for your children and that there is nowhere better in the world for your children to study in this field. If we are to earn the privilege of your trust, this School must promise the very best."

All Might sighed before nodding severely.

"And ladies and gentlemen, I can say as much as anybody in this field, with any of the value my decades of experience may have given me, that this School has the Very Best. And I vow to do my very best, whatever my future has in store for me, to live up to your trust."

As he finished the classroom erupted into another impromptu applause.

He was clearly speaking from the heart and the sincerity of his speech had commanded the full attention of everybody present. Deku noticed other students in the room with determined looks on their faces which he matched with his own, as captivated as him.

Whatever the state of his body, the mans' spirit would never bend nor break. It was inspiring and that he was dedicating that spirit to UA, to the next generation, in Deku's mind was commendable.

He looked at his parents. His mum had an almost awed look on her face, impressed by the forceful character he was displaying. Perhaps contrasting with the more homely figure he had cut when they had last met, reminding her of his pedigree.

His father looked equally impressed, clapping along. Though Deku also noticed the weak face as he stopped clapping, sooner than many others. He gripped the bridge of his nose for a moment and took a quick breath before settling back down with an passive, thoughtful expression.

–- - - -

The session continued on for the next hour. All Might moved from his opening introduction to explaining his area of expertise at the school and his focus on the practical application of heroics. Again, much of it was old hat to Deku but to most in the room it was a revelation to have such exercises explained by a man like All Might.

His teacher would shoot the odd glance over to himself though, checking in on him. That or he found his fathers presence as distracting as Deku found it himself at times. His father hand moved up to his face every few minutes to scratch but otherwise he was as attentive as anybody else there.

The session proceeded to it's end whereupon another impromptu applause was taken up. All Might at this point looked touched himself and gave some small bows of his head in appreciation. He spotted Deku clapping and grinned lightly, shooting him a small wink which Deku returned cheekily, sure he'd tease him about it.

As the session ended All Might stood by the door, again shaking peoples' hands and thanking them for their time. As the Midoriyas' filed pass he seemed to make extra effort to smile a bit wider and take a moment longer than with the others.

"Thank you for coming, I hope you found it useful." He said enthusiastically with a smile, not as photogenic as his muscle form but to Deku just as iconic.

"Very. Thank you. I'm looking forward to speaking again." His mother said brightly to which the hero hummed in agreement.

"Thanks All Might." Dekus' father said with a friendly grin, though Deku noted how little time it took him to look away and continue shuffling on; All Might barely had time to respond.

"A pleasure Mr Midoriya. I will see you soon for your sons one-to-one." His dad said in the same tone as the man wandered off with his mum.

All Might caught Dekus' eye and smirked. "You too fanboy."

All Might sighed as he closed the door to the small classroom, leaning against the wall. He should have spread these sessions out more. It was a silly idea to have such a full afternoon,. He had thought it would be a better idea, get it over and done with in one go. Instead it was draining him. Aizawa had spread his evenly across the whole day but he'd considered doing that might tire him more.

Now he had little time to gather himself between visitors. Some were easier to deal with than others. The Ashidos' had been high energy and he'd found the whole thing draining. On the other hand families like the Kouda's were generally quieter and allowed him to recoup as best he could

He walked slowly back to his desk and sat down, out of breath. He reached a hand up to his old wound from his first battle with All for One and touched it lightly. He winced, hissing. It was getting worse. The doctors were increasingly concerned about his long term prospects. They spoke about how he should already be near enough dead with a wound like this...and that it was beginning to get worse.

All Might had always known that his inherited quirk had held him together. He was loath to try and guess how far his life to date since his wound was because of it...and how much time he might have left without it.

He had just finished providing his one to one feedback session to Todoroki Shouto and his family. His mother had seemed delicate and her children seemed hyper attuned to her well-being as they sat together. Unlike most of the student body, his family had been relatively acclimatised to his presence. It was to be expected. The higher echelons were more open to this family as their father was the...well Number One hero now.

Now he was due to meet another family with fatherhood issues; the Midoriyas.

All Might finished his stretching and looked down at the list of names in front of him.

Midoriya Izuku,

Midoriya Inko,

And ah yes, Midoriya Hisashi

The man of the hour.

All Might considered his first impressions of the man. The man had shaved since his photograph had been taken and without the scraggly facial hair he looked even more like his successor than before, and the likeness had been strong before that. He didn't have much to go on beyond that. He had seemed nervous but polite, like a lot of people there. His departure had been much the same too, perhaps a little quick but nothing to read into.

All Might found himself reflecting again on the mans absence. Where had he been for so long? What on earth was his reasoning for leaving behind a wife and child? There may be a reason that Inko and Izuku were privy too, but even so he had seen enough of his heirs reactions to the mans return to understand that there were bitter roots to this puzzle.

He'd get to know the man a lot better as time went on though. Perhaps not directly but indirectly via his son. Midoriya may not tell him everything, but he was sure that he'd hear enough. His student had opened up enough for a dialogue with him to learn such things he was certain, and it was a trust he prized.

He had also seen of course Inko. She had been just as pleasant as before and had been attentive during his presentation. He was sure he could see the gears turning in her head. She wasn't just her for a good time; she was a mother and she would ever need convincing that her son was cared for here. He considered the last time they had spoken. He wondered how she was getting on? He hoped the poor woman had found some peace but he doubted her unease had been entirely erased...no way it had. She was a kind soul though and he equally wanted to help her where he could.

And of course Midoriya Izuku. The boy was as jittery as ever. He had looked at times on the cusp of comfort as he sat next to his father, other times like he wanted out of the room. Unsettled.

All Might considered the situation again. This conversation was in capacity as Midoriyas' tutor only. He also didn't know enough about the father to take any risks in what he said, nor did he feel it was right to. That said he felt he could be a little more casual than with the others students he had seen so far. Izuku was a special case. The last thing he needed anyway was to be put on a pedestal or smothered in cotton wool; if he knew him as well as he hoped he did then the boy wouldn't want that.

Midoriya had not asked him to do anything in particular, but he thought that at the very least his father should get a clear overview of all his School successes to date. His way of trying to give the boy something to connect over with his dad who had been out of the loop for his time at UA. It was the least he could do.

And if his protege could not connect? Well he didn't even have to wonder which side he'd be on.

– - -

As Inko walked down the hallway she watched her son with a faintly concerned expression, remembering how her son had approached his parents before taking his father out alone to have a short conversation.

Hisashi had tried to reassure her but she knew her son wasn't quite right yet. She just wished she'd been there to hear what they'd spoken about, although she knew deep down that realistically Izuku would not have wanted her to hear it. He'd always been too concerned about how she felt.

They were on their way to see All Might now for Izukus' feedback session. It had lifted his mood and for that she was happy. So far, the day wasn't as carefree as she had hoped. Her son and he husband had seemed tense, although whatever their discussion it had calmed Izuku down at least.

As they arrived at the small classroom, Izuku knocked.

"Come in please." the familiar voice called from within.

Izuku pushed the door open and politely held it for his parents to enter and see the blonde man behind his desk in that garish yellow suit, a grin on his face.

"Hello again Midoriyas'! Please take a seat." He gestured for them to come in with a wide smile, though he was not speaking in quite as booming a voice now.

Inko smiled appreciatively, bowing her head in greeting as she approached with her husband. Izuku followed on behind them. Inko felt glad to see the man again. It might only be a short visit but he had touched her with his good heart and she was happy to spend the time with him again, it would please Izuku in any case.

All Might pushed himself up quickly out of his chair. She saw him blink a little as if disorientated for a second looked as if he would fall back into his seat. He walked around however to the front of the desk and extended a hand which she took gave a polite shake in greetings. He did the same for Hisashi as well who gave a muttered greeting with a grin.

All Might went to return to his seat but paused to look at Izuku with a smile. He extended his hand out. "Can't forget you kid. One for All, right?"

Izuku laughed as he took the hand with a firm shake, his eyes alight with a mischievous sparkle. "Right!"

The group settled down into their seats. Inko considered her last meeting with Mr. Aizawa. She fully expected this session to be more positive, more inspiring. She expected however that it was no accident Aizawa was a home room teacher.

If All Might inspired students to reach for the heights, Eraserhead taught them how to climb first. Ying and Yang. Both important in their own way.

"It's good to see you two again." All Might smiled as he sat down. He seemed to take a few seconds longer settling into his chair than they had. "I'm glad we can have a few moments to speak more intimately. How has the day been so far for you?"

Inko flushed slightly but tilted her head with a friendly smile. "Yes, you too. Its' been interesting thank you."

She spared a glance for her family. "We're getting on OK mostly."

She wondered if she'd been a bit too obvious with that comment as to what she was really talking about. Hisashi hadn't really moved from his position but Izuku had shuffled slightly in his chair but not said anything otherwise. She felt a little bad now, as if she'd spoken about them whilst he wasn't here.

All Might nodded in understanding all the same. He turned to Hisashi and (she couldn't really think of another phrase to use) eyed him up and down. "Mr Midoriya, again, it's good to finally meet you. I understand you've recently come back from overseas work?"

Hisashi cleared his throat. "Um..Yes that's right. Lots of places, mostly North |America but others too. Like, Australia, China, India, mmm Taiwan, Korea...South that is not North because that's...well...uh couple of others for shorter visits. ."

"Lot of travelling then." All Might said. His tone didn't give much away and he continued to look at the man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hisashi said rubbing the back of his neck with a disbelieving smile. "I didn't really...well I've seen enough of the world I think. All blurred into one really, really long day towards the end...too much travelling."

He didn't continue, leaving a small pause. All Might continued on when it was clear the man had finished. "I expect this is your first time at a UA. As you expected?"

Hisashi gave a hum of acknowledgement. "I'd say so...classes are smaller than I'd expected."

All Might chuckled. "UA goes for quality over quantity. I suppose we should begin, where to start..."

All Might scratched his chin in thought. He hummed as he pondered what to say. Izuku coughed lightly , taking his attention.

"Um..Mr. Aizawa started with an overview..." Izuku offered meekly, prompting the teacher.

Inko felt it might have been a little rude for her son to presuppose like that but All Might didn't seem to mind. "Ah yes, of course. Well, overall I would say that your son..."

He took a breath and stopped, taking a look at the green haired boy for a moment. When he spoke again it was in a more humble tone than he had spoken in before. He also took a moment to look at Hisashi before continuing. "Your son is one of the most inspiring people I have ever met."

Inko could already feel her eyes beginning to well with tears, and he had only just started to speak.

"He reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger...in a lot of ways. I truly think he has the heart and spirit of a true hero. He's shining example to his classmates. Loyal. Brave. Determined." He grinned at the boy. "Maybe even to the point of stubbornness sometimes. And with a strong moral compass. He's been tested in difficult circumstances and consistently proven his mettle, surpassing my expectations."

All Might leaned forward and looked the parents in the eyes, his own shining earnestly. "If I was hand-designing my successor...they wouldn't come out much different to Young Izuku."

Inko felt the tears drop on her face and she brought up a hand to wipe her face. All Might watched with a caring smile. She could also see her son doing the same.

"Those...those were beautiful words..." She stammered out eventually, sniffing. She felt Hisashis' hand rest on her own comforting her and she gave it a quick squeeze.

Hisashi wasn't crying but he looked profoundly affected by what the symbol of peace had said. He almost looked dazed.

"Izuku...You...all that?" He said in a stupor. He took a look at their son with a strange look that carried a weight behind it; perhaps what she guessed to be guilt in his eyes.. "Even with the issues Mr. Aizawa pointed out? That...that he was self-destructive?"

All Might titled his head with a sigh. "I'm not saying he is perfect...far from it. Aizawas' role is to mould your boy into the finished specimen. I..."

He looked admiringly at her son in a way that made her heart ache. "I'm blessed to be able to hold a vision of how the finished piece will look."

Izuku looked down at the ground, a brooding expression on his face but also a soft smile, overcome. "All Might...Thank You...I...I won't let you down."

"Haven't so far kid." All Might chuckled with a proud look on his face, giving him a thumbs up.

Inko could only imagine how Izuku felt. Here he was, the man he had spent years idolising, following, likely fantasising about. Here he was in front of them, praising him in this way. It must mean so much to him to hear this. She knew how much it meant to her.

"All Might..."

Inko turned to her husband.

Hisashi was scratching the back of his head and looking up at the ceiling, avoiding All Mights' gaze. "Do you...did you know that Izuku' quirk came in late? Like, really late?"

All Might clasped his hand together. "I did."

Hisashi made a small noise and froze. He looked over at his wife and his son. Inko raised a eyebrow. Where was this going? He met her gaze and held it for a moment before dropping away.

"Never mind...sorry." Hisashi sunk back into his seat, a self-conscious smile on his face, scratching his chin again.

Inko wondered where he had wanted to go with that line of questioning. It was true. Izukus' quirk had come our very late by any medical standards. Most quirks discovered at that age tended to be quite limited in nature, having been overlooked due to their subtlety. A quirk like Izukus' at his age? It was virtually unheard of. For it to be so different to her and Hisashis' quirks as well as their families was even more bizarre.

Was All Might really the best person to ask this? Why was that on Hisashi's mind? He'd been a little odd even for him she thought. As awkward as he was, he knew when to take something seriously and if this conversation wasn't such a time when was?

All Might blinked in confusion. "Sure...anyway I think it might be a good idea to go over Izukus' performance in some of the practical exercises we set now."

All Might took them through a recap of some of the key practical exercises he'd had with Izuku so far, detailing what each had been looking to test as well as how Izuku had performed. Izuku sat in rapt attention, taking in his favourite teachers words. He nodded along where any of his feedback dipped into recommendations, though she was sure he would have been aware of a lot of what he was saying. This was more for her and Hisashis' benefit.

Hisashi took the words in carefully as well, though she noted his bouncing, nervous knee. That said she could see him smile proudly to himself as the icon in front of them said wonderful things about their son. She knew that he had been excited to learn that All Might taught his son and wanted to hear from the man himself his opinion on their boy. She couldn't forget the odd tone earlier today he had adopted when he had found out All Might had visited them though...

She took no further notice however for the moment; All Might had her full attention. He was surprisingly frank with them, casual even. There were a few jokes here and there, a slightly devil may care attitude to School Policy. It spoke of a familiarity that she hadn't expected with her son and that he was now seemingly extending to her and her husband. That said, the professional mask never fully slipped. He was here to do a job and she understood that. It wasn't as if they were friends after all.

As they finished up on the last of the exercises All Might looked at the clock. "We can squeeze in a few more minutes if you want. I'm not sure there's anything I've missed but if you think of anything let me know... I am here, right?"

Inko giggled at the joke as her son also smiled. Inko caught sight of a hollow grin that didn't quite meet Hisashi's eyes.

All Might scratched his chin, inadvertently aping her husband for a moment. "You know...We still need to organise that dinner at mine some day. "

Inko was surprised he was revisiting this. She had taken his departing comment the last time she had seen him as simply being polite.

"Oh yes, if, if that's is still what yo-"

"Of course!" All Might laughed good naturedly.

Inko took a piece of paper on the desk and a pen. "Yes of course. Heres' my contact number in case you need it. Probably be best not to keep going through Izuku right?"

"Uh, right." Izuku said, drawn into the conversation with a look that perhaps didn't quite believe that eh was due to be treated to another domestic trip with All Might.

"Right." All Might said with a small smile, accepting the note. He tore another piece off and began scrawling a number too. "Probably best to give you mine too."

Inko felt inside a more girlish side of her squeal at the thought she had just swapped numbers with All Might! She was transported to one of her girls evenings. It had been soon after she'd married and she'd invited Mitsuki Bakugou and the old gang around. Hisashi had been on a work trip, only for the weekend that time however (how unusual it had seemed then). As the wine had flowed, they had discussed which heroes they'd want to be damsels in distress for. Mitsuki had gotten very drunk and had mimed a bit too explicitly (or to their delight from the screeched laughter of her friends) what type of smash she'd want the the Symbol of Peace to perform if she had him to herself for a night. It was certainly nothing any so-called innocent damsel in distress would consider. Inko had been a too drunk that night and she reddened at the memory of what SHE'd said. She brushed her hair behind her ears quickly, composing herself from her humorous if embarrassing memory and hoping the blush hadn't been too obvious to anybody.

All Might seemed to make a show of handing the paper to Hisashi rather than her.

Hisashi looked at it with a stunned gesture, perhaps not believing he now had the mans' personal contact details before putting it in his jacket packet with a thank you. His features shifted to a more uncomfortable expression on his face though as he accepted the number and Inko couldn't quite read his eyes, the quietest of hums as his mind clicked away. For the shortest of moments he looked very sad and faintly disturbed. She almost thought he was going to throw it back at the man, but it evaporated quickly, receding into himself.

She wondered if he had seen her blush.

"Didn't think I'd leave with something like that today." He laughed shakily. Hisashi looked to Inko, his eyes fighting to hide whatever it was he had just felt. "I'll put it in the address book when we get home."

Soon after the family got up and began to make their way out of the room. All Might pulled himself up out of his seat again and Inko was now sure he was hiding the effort it was taking him.

"Well, If I see you again at the barbecue tonight I'll make sure to say hello to you all."

Inko shook his hand as she left. A look of understanding passed between them as she smiled back at him. He returned the smile. She suddenly was aware of how blue his eyes were...

"Enjoy what's left of the day." He said politely, letting go of her hand and turning to Hisashi who similarity took it with a quick shake. "Mr Midoriya, we should stay in touch."

Hisashi tried his best to keep a straight face. "Y-yes. Of Course."

Inko frowned to herself as they left but didn't say anything.

All Might clapped her son on the shoulder. "Take care Kiddo."

Izuku smiled widely as he walked away and the door closed, though for the briefest of moments, Inko turned just in time to see the remains of a sad, forlorn look on Hisashis' face though he was already walking down the corridor to follow Izuku, in his own world by the time she saw it.

She'd talk to him later.

"I think we have some free time now. Next is the Coffee session with Nedzu...and then I think we're done for the day." Izuku explained as they walked, a spring in his step and voice, still happy from their talk with his Hero.

"I think the Q&A with the principal is for parents only so I'll probably go back to the dorm for a while if you don't mind. " Izuku tugged at his tie. "Probably get changed into something more comfortable."

"You'll need to catch up with Miss Uraraka for the talent show too." Inko smiled teasingly to her boys discomfort. He began to turn a bit red and looked away as Hisashi suppressed a giggle of his own.

"Yeeeeah..."

"All Might really thinks a lot of you huh?" Hisashi said softly, his features reflecting a seriousness in his voice that was contemplative. He spoke with the air of a man that was treading carefully.

"Yeah...I think about how fortunate I am sometimes that he took such an interest in me." Her boy said, she could hear how grateful he was and she hoped he knew she felt the same way about the man. "Though he's really supportive of others here too."

"Not like you I bet kidd..." Hisashi seemed to stop mid word.

She was probably imagining it though.

"...Maybe not." Izuku smiled mysteriously to himself.

Hisashi put a more genuine smile on his face. "You know...I'd like to hear more about those exercises if you wouldn't mind. It seemed really interesting."

"Yes. I'd be interested in that too!" Inko added.

"Well..it's pretty crazy some of it." he laughed bashfully. "I've hurt myself a few times."

Izuku widened his eyes and held up a hand in apology. "But the medical care here is great!"

Izukus' tone seemed almost flippant at the prospect.

Inko could see a distaste in Hisashis' eyes, though no more than any parent thinking of their child under care. Certainly no worse than her own. "Well...Its' probably inevitable you''ll get a bit beaten up sometimes though I bet."

Izuku seemed to relax ever so slightly, though he seemed on guard still. "Yeah, of course. Its' part of the discipline. I...I don't try to get hurt though."

Izuku looked back at his dad with a small grin. "Mr. Aizawa would be upset."

Hisashi laughed and Izuku smiled.

"I imagine All Might has his own problems with it too!" Inko tittered good naturedly. Izuku shook his head, letting her know she wasn't far off the mark.

"So do you do the same exercise multiple times or is it one and one?" Hisashi asked with interest.

Izuku shook his head. "Its' normally a one-off. If you did it again you'd know what to expect. I keep thinking UA must spend so much money and time coming up with them, probably years in advance for classes not even here yet."

"Plus I bet they have to modify them for your guys quirks? In the class that is."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Theres' no point doing something too easy."

Izuku began to give them a more students-eye view of his School Work, clearly enthused by the subject. Inko let herself take a back-seat in the conversation. She wasn't really taking a lot of it in but it was good to see her son happy, as she watched Izuku and his dad chatting away.

It was the first time they'd spoken without any drama she thought. So normal. She wouldn't speak yet least she break the spell. In this moment they were just a father and a son. She dared not intrude on this for either of them, though she never let guard down.

After a little while of walking they stopped outside and Izuku gave them quick directions to where they needed to go to see the Principal. Inko swallowed in determination. This was the man she had her real questions for.

"Well the dorms' that way." Izuku gestured off into the distance. He reached over to his mum for a hug which she gave with relish. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Seen you soon." She said, smoothing his hair down as they parted, though she knew that his hair was far too like his fathers for her efforts to make any difference to the mop on his head.

Hisashi gave a quick wave. "See you later son!"

"See ya dad!" Izuku waved as he began walking back. A pleasant and relaxed smile on his face as Inko waved him away.

Hisashi watched his son run off with a proud looking smile, crossing his arms as he watched the boy run off.

Yes. More of that please.

Hisashi reached into his jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, reaching into the carton for one.

Inko made a disgusted noise and grabbed his attention. "You smoke now? I thought you quit...what was it? 3, no, 4 years ago?"

Hisashi replaced the carton, holding a single cigarette. He grimaced slightly, perhaps even regretfully. "Well...I started again 4 or 5 years ago."

"I see."

"Do you mind? I think they'll tell me off if someone sees me and I'm dying for one."

"I'm not sure we have much time."

Hisashi smirked. "Trust me. At my worst I could chain smoke half a pack. I can keep the stub in my pocket if we don't find a bin"

"Don't do...Either of those things!" She said in a tone that was part exasperated and part amused at the odd suggestion.

She sighed, not entirely pleased. "You should probably be quick."

Inko shook her head as they made their way along the route Izuku had pointed out.

Hisashi as they walked meanwhile took a deep breath through his nose and held it in for a few seconds. Air filled his mouth, his cheeks momentarily ballooning until a small space opened in his lips. A tongue of flame, sounding like a jet torch, blew out of his lips. He held the cigarette into the fire until the end lit up. Satisfied he opened his mouth and a small cloud of smoke sputtered out of his throat. He replaced the cigarette into his lips and took a deep puff, sighing in contentment as more smoke, unrelated to his quirk curled out.

"Oh man I needed that..."He sighed blissfully, his eyes closing as he drank in the feeling.

"Thats' a new trick." Inko commented, though she was disappointed he had restarted smoking. He had informed her a few years ago via email, having been trying to quit for years. That he had relapsed so soon after and not told her left her feeling a little down for him..

"I got tired of buying lighters!" Hisashi laughed, his lips wrapped round the cigarette still which he took out. His words accompanied by curls of smoke.

He sighed, taking a deep puff of his cigarette. "You have to pinch yourself a bit. That...this is all real."

He gestured broadly with his cigarette at the sweeping grounds around them. "That THE All Might is teaching our son...that he thinks so highly of him...Wow."

"Yes...I'm in awe of Izuku. I really am." Inko said softly, a proud smile on her face as he reconsidered how far the boy who had cried his eyes out on being told he was Quirkless had come.

"You played a big part in that Inko." He mumbled comfortingly, placing his free hand back into his misshapen trouser pocket, worn from constant use. "Thank you...for being there for him."

Inko looked up at Hisashi, their eyes meeting as they slowed their walk down. She gave him a soft smile which he returned. "It was hard you know."

"I can't imagine."

"You know...we do need to talk about it..." Inko said uneasily, not meeting his eyes. Her expression a little harder.

She heard Hisashi take a puff from his cigarette. "Yeah...I know."

They continued their walk in silence after that, the weight of their last topic over them though it was not an uncomfortable quiet. Rather a contemplative one. One step at a time.

As they approached the building they needed to enter, Hisashi stopped to finish his cigarette. She stood with him as he sucked away, the red circle burning ever closer to its' end.

"Slow down!" She cautioned to which he did with a wink.

Thanfully a bin was nearby so he wouldn't try and put it in his pocket. She just hoped he didn't smell too much of tobacco. She'd never enjoyed the scent, even when she'd flirted with smoking in high school it was more to fit in. Her mother had been furious when she had discovered a small pack that she and Hisashi had shared together and she'd been grounded for a month. Hisashi had thought this hilarious however. His dad had smoked like a chimney pipe and seemed blasé with his son following his bad habit, though he knew his mum had never been comfortable with it.

"So...All Mights' for dinner." Hisashi said after a while, his cigarette now nearly finished. "Thats'...That's something."

"He's a very caring man." She said genuinely, thinking back to how he had acted at his visit. "I think it goes beyond a teacher-student relationship. What he shares with Izuku that is."

She watched him, listening with his eyebrows slightly knitted together. "I think it would be nice for us to see him."

Hisashi took a puff and looked away. "...Yeah."

"Whats' wrong Hisashi?" She fixated him with a stare, crossing her arms.

He blinked in surprise, his tiny nub of a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You were rather odd around All Might earlier and you seem...reticent now."

"He's a big star Inko! For once me being weird isn't really that weird." He gave a self-effacing laugh.

"I know but...you just seemed a bit off...And no it wasn't just you being you I don't think" She cut off his attempt to say as much again. She rubbed her forearm and looked him in the eye. A not unsympathetic look in her own. "Are you comfortable, with us seeing him? You seemed...a bit funny when I mentioned he'd visited."

"Of course!"

"Hisashi..."

Inko fixed him with the same stare. Frankly, her seeing All might with Izuku was a matter for them. Hisashi hadn't been there so if he was upset it was his problem. The next time they met he would be there though. It would work so much better in the long run if she could get to the bottom of this.

More empathetically, she also wanted to help her husband get whatever concerns he had off his chest. As much as they had their issues, she still wanted to give him some support as he had done to her since his return.

Hisashi considered his words for a moment. He looked serious though still confused. A silence passed between them.

"I'm fine."

"You are? I saw your face when you left."

Hisashi reddened self consciously but otherwise didn't change his expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm good."

"Because you'd say if there was anything right?"

She looked at him with a more disbelieving look and held him under it, looking for a reaction. Though she knew she was close to drawing it out of him. He always cracked. She had pressed him like this before.

Honestly...it had exhausted her. He was so careful not to upset her it seemed he made most of his own problems some times. Before he had gone overseas on his first long term trip he had kept some of the details hidden from her; the fact his work could extend it for example at will.

On some of his visits thereafter she had deployed the same strategy, cracking his guard. Other times he had nothing to hide but Inkos' suspicion had caused her to press him anyway, chafing his own patience. That was his fault though. He had eroded her trust in him, not the reverse. What made it frustrating was so often he'd be doing it out of a misguided sense of duty. He'd keep bad news to himself to try not to upset her.

She wanted to see if they could start again. The fact she was effectively carrying on as they had, seemed a setback.

He didn't squirm, his face almost exasperated. She began to think he was telling the truth and it was all in her imag-

"Its' just..."

Ah.

Hisashi shuffled, looking off away from her. He went to scratch his chin and nearly burnt himself with his cigarette, swearing under his breath. "I just...part of me is a bit worried is all."

"Worried?"

Hisashi looked at her with knitted eyebrows. "Hes' such a big icon. But...he had a target on his back the entire time he was at the top. I'm...I'm worried about it. All Mights' amazing but...well he's All Might. I know our sons' strong and brave and has a great quirk; all those things but..."

He took a quick puff of his cigarette. "Hearing all that praise makes me so proud. SO Proud. But...if he does follow All Might-"

"He has the target on him." Inko finished grimly. Hisashi levelled her with a blank look for a moment. He cut eye contact with her and gave a quick nod as he finished with his cigarette.

She still felt that wasn't everything.

She didn't feel she could press now though. Wrong time and place. And anyway, he had opened up to her enough for now. She could appreciate his concern. She'd considered it herself honestly...though perhaps not by linking it directly to her sons mentor in such a way.

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "They're both strong...they live in a different world to us. We just...have to have faith."

"In All Might?"

"In Izuku dear." She smiled softly.

Hisashi considered her words carefully. He returned her hand squeeze. Again their eyes met and he held her gaze. A soft smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"Its' OK." She mumbled with a small smile of her own. "Just...we need to learn to talk to each other again dear. If you have any problems with All Might-"

"I told you I don-"

"If you have any problems with All Might. We should talk them through." She said calmly but firmly. She returned her smile to her face afterwards however. "If we...if we are going to start again...I need you to be open with me! I shouldn't need to pull this out of you, you know that"

Hisashi nodded, reddening and looking away from her. He scratched his chin again. "Yeah...you;re right...I'm Sorry. I...I won't do it again..."

He looked her in the eye with a sigh. "You deserve better than that. Not a repeat of the last however many years."

She shuffled self consciously. "You can trust me Hisashi...I'm looking out for Izuku but..."

She looked back up into his eyes. "...to me, We're important too."

They held the stare for a little longer than she had intended. Hisashi nodded slowly a small smile on his face, though his eyebrows remained knitted firmly together, cheeks pinking as Inko felt her own follow suit.

No words needed. Inko found herself wondering if he still tasted like charcoal...

She broke the eye contact and looked down at the floor.

Not yet.

He felt his hand squeeze hers encouragingly and she returned it again.

Slowly they turned and began to walk together. They stayed hand in hand however as they continued on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

Deku made his way out of the dorm. He, like the rest of his classmates were currently being led out of the dorm to the school field where the barbecue was due to take place after having spent an hour and a half of downtime away from their parents who had been at the parents only section of the day.

"OK Class 1A, it is time to make our way over to the School Fields. Please proceed in an orderly fashion. We are on display today and must present our best selves to the general public!"

"Seriously chill out man, its' just parents!" Kirishima smirked as he stood up.

Iida fixed him with a stare and began to chop his arm. "Be that as it may, we are still students of UA."

"Well, I'm going to do my best to embarrass you in front of your parents!" sniggered Ashido.

Iida looked very worried. "Y-you wouldn't be able to. Besides, as your Rep I am aware of all your shortcomings too!"

Ashido scoffed disbelievingly. "Pleeeease! A raucous girl like moi? You'd need some juicy, JUICY gossip to embarrass me! Besides are you so sure you're immune? Not even if we spilled some 'dorm secrets'? "

Iida looked concerned at the wicked grin on her face.

"Like that time you overslept and were only on time to class?" She asked mockingly, wriggling her eyebrows, an index finger pointed at her cheek.

"Or that time you left the sink running in the kitchen all night after a late study session?" Sero asked with a suppressed laugh.

"Or that time you went a whole day in class with a second crease in your trouser leg and only noticed when you were getting changed for bed." joined in Ojiro uncharacteristically, though he had a good-natured smile on his face at the teasing.

Iida held out a trembling arm, Deku laughing along with his classmates. "P-please! No more!"

"Well come on guys! Fooooood!" Hagakure yelled, waving what Deku guessed were her arms, in the air, grabbing Ojiros' hand to pull him along to his surprise.

Talking to All Might had been great fun as always and he was left again with a humbled feeling as the man had praised him. It filled within him a longing to impress the man. To live up to his expectations.

Dad had been strange though...

He hadn't really reacted at the time to his odd comment about his quirk. Honestly, it was so out of left filed he wasn't sure how to react. All Might obviously knew; the man having gifted him a quirk. But his dad hadn't known that. What was the point though? He'd seemed himself otherwise, Dekus' attention far more on his mentor than anything else for the time.

He thought back to his last interaction with his father on his school work. It had been surprisingly smooth considering everything. It wasn't exactly a joyful memory, but they had something to talk about anyway, which was better than how they had started this morning. They'd spoken like human beings, or a father and son.

Now he had moved away from his father though the glow from his meeting with All Might had deadened a bit and he felt himself pouring over their exchange, as if willing imperfections into existence that otherwise hadn't been there earlier.

He sighed in defeat. This too was tainted.

More happily, it wasn't the main thing on his mind now though. Deku was happy though about the invite to dinner All Might had reiterated. He was excited to see him again and in particular his home. Deku remembered his old drawings when he was very young of All Might's' mansion. It had a rocket in the bathroom, a basketball court in the living room, a room just for costumes, ejector seats in the bed. It was wacky. He was sure it wouldn't be anything like that but still the thought made him chuckle.

As he walked along with the group lost in his thoughts, he looked up to the colourful canvas above him. The setting sun slowly turning the clouds many a shade of pastel, orange, red and pink. By the time they reached the playing fields the sky was alight with colour and an orange tint lay over everything. It was a glorious summer evening at the field where many a picnic bench was set up in front of a main stage from which contemporary music played off a playlist unobtrusively. Off to side a large kitchen area was set up with self-service buffet plates, behind which many Ectoplasms were busy cooking, the wafting vapours of warming meat tantalising Deku and (he was certain) his classmates.

Other teachers were milling around, getting things ready. Deku noticed One Ectoplasm speaking to Aizawa casually. The man turned for a moment and caught Dekus' eye, giving a curt nod before going back to his conversation.

Deku sat himself down at the table Iida pointed out alongside Uraraka. Todoroki and Iida would join them later once they finished marshalling their class and liaising with the teachers. Deku sighed in comfort as the last rays of the day caressed his skin and watched as the field began to swell with students gradually, mostly in casual clothing. The parents had not yet made their way over but were due to arrive once they had finished with their coffee sessions with the Principal.

"What you thinking?" He turned to see his friend leaning the side of her head into her hand, her elbow resting on the table as she looked at him.

"Nothing…Hungry!"

Uraraka laughed loudly. "Yeah, me too! The free food was always going to be the highlight for me."

"I can't eat too much though. I might barf having to do a martial art display after." Deku grinned.

Uraraka pouted. "You might be right…that sucks. I'd better keep some for later."

The pair continued their conversation simply enough and for Deku it was another chance to relax and get his mind off heavier topics.

"Ah, looks like our parents are on the way." Uraraka pointed across the field at the buildings where an orderly crowd of adults was making its way towards the field, shepherded by faculty staff.

Well that break was good while it lasted.

"You alright?"

He cursed himself for the slip in composure as he turned to Uraraka. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its' just still weird between me and my dad."

Uraraka nodded understandingly. "After earlier you mean. I saw you two go off together at lunch."

"Yeah…I mean that kind of helped." Deku shrugged with a sigh. "Sorry if I keep acting weird about this."

"No, its' totally understandable. So stop saying sorry you dummy" Uraraka said sympathetically with a smile, sitting up straighter as she turned more fully toward him with a sunny smile, her face lit up in orange which made her look especially radiant to Deku.

"Thanks." He said simply with a smile which she returned with a nod.

As fate would have it (of course fate would have it this way) the Midoriyas were the first to arrive. The nervous teen flashed them a friendly smile and stood up with a wave to get their attention and bring them to the table. As they approached Deku noticed a certain stiffness to the pair of them. His mum didn't seem as bright as she did earlier despite her initial smile to him as she approached. In fact, she seemed to be thinking hard on something. His dad seemed as shifty as he usually did although he was speaking softly to his mum under his breath as they approached. It almost looked like he was trying to calm her down if he didn't know better.

Was he?

His mind flashed back to that afternoon where his mother had stood up to UA via All Might. How had this session with Nedzu gone?

"So that's' your mum then? She looks nice." Uraraka commented to him whilst they were still out of earshot.

"Yeah…I think she'd like you." Deku said casually, beside him he heard his best friend clear her throat and look away self-consciously.

"I-I hope so!" She said with a nervous laugh just before his parents arrived.

"You must be Ochaco." His mother said warmly. "It's' lovely to meet you dear. Izuku tells me so much about you I feel I know you a bit already!"

"Mum!" His friend laughed nervously as they both turned red, his mum had a sparkle in her eye that seemed almost amused at his discomfort.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Midoriya!" Uraraka bowed respectfully.

"Please. Call me Inko dear." His mum smiled.

"Oh Ok., thank you Mrs- I mean Inko." Uraraka said politely. She looked at his dad. "Hi again Mr Midoriya. Uh, I mean Hisashi."

Dekus' dad raised his hand benignly in greeting. "Hey. Good to see you again."

Deku and his dad locked eyes for a short moment, the man giving a toothy grin in greeting, saying nought else as they sat down.

"So mum, how was the coffee session with the Principal?" He asked tentatively.

His mum seemed to stiffen again. His dad shuffled in his seat. "It was…It was an interesting conversation. I had a few questions to ask and got some answers."

"Was it useful?" He asked, feeling she was holding back.

"It…it served a purpose." She chuckled hollowly. "Now come on. Enough of that boring school talk. This food smells delicious! Do we have any idea when it will be ready?"

Deku wondered for a moment whether she had received answers she hadn't enjoyed.

As expected, the food looked and smelt delicious. All Might had been right about Ectoplasms Barbecue skills and then some. He hadn't seen his mentor yet but a few of the teachers were milling around speaking to groups. Certain people had taken to standing up and walking about, eating their food from a held plate rather than sitting down. The table gradually filled, with the Urarakas, Iidas and later the Todorokis. Mrs Todoroki however by this point in the day was beginning to look quite tired and her children seemed very attentive to this.

Deku ended up sitting with his friends at one end of the table, the teenager naturally gravitating a they arrived. Deku had nearly found himself next to his father, for which he was not particularly upset. The sooner he could get back to being around other people the more comfortable he'd feel. One on one contact was a goal to be aspired to, it wasn't possible yet based on what interaction they'd had to themselves so far.

Besides that, he felt embarrassed considering his last conversation and the splurge of rubbish that he'd come up with.

Nothing remarkable happened for a while, the table getting to know each other and making introductions.

His father had a surprisingly engaged conversation with Todoroki and Iida, playing surprisingly well off their simple direct manners. He couldn't avoid tripping up over himself entirely on his own awkwardness, but it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. His mother equally had what looked an enjoyable talk with Uraraka.

At one point though he got up to refill his plate. Soon after he found his father beside him, the pair having a moment alone despite the many other people around them. After an initial smile to one another they found themselves in empty silence again.

"I love Barbecues. Got invited to a great one in Texas when I was posted there." Dekus' dad said after a while as he piled his plate high with perhaps a few more pieces of chicken than he needed. "Kind of surprising didn't ever go to one in Australia now I think about it. Shrimp on the barbie eh?"

Deku winced with a forced chuckle at his dads' poor Australian accent. The bitter feeling seemed to feed on it, what might be endearing to some (god knows who) just made him want to roll his eyes and walk away…but he couldn't be that rude.

"Ah-ha…yeah kind of surprising." His chest burning with the feigned sincerity.

"What about you? Do you like this kind of food? I think we had one once a couple years ago when I was back before…" He lifted his plate to make the point, his question probing but with a gentle tone.

Deku continued collecting his plate of food without looking up at his dad.

He hadn't been completely gone from his life, but It wasn't easy to forget how little they really knew about each other.

"Uh, yeah. It smells great."

His dad smiled to himself as if making a mental note.

"Always thinks it brings out the flavour more, you know?" He began applying a large quantity of sauce to a corner of the plate, handing the bottle to Deku who thanked him quickly. "My parents used to do them every summer…maybe we could do one ourselves this year? Could hire out a spot in the park."

Deku swallowed, looking at his dad briefly before dipping his eyes back down. "Maybe one day, yeah."

He could see from the corner of his eye his dad giving a weaker smile. His answer seemed to sap a bit of his enthusiasm and he went back to his plate, saying no more to his son.

Finishing up with his plate, Deku turned.

He froze and his eyes widened, his grip nearly completely letting go of his plate.

Oh no.

Oh NO.

Really? Now? Wasn't Iida supposed to have a seat code? Why had they just sat down there?

"Are…are you OK?" His dads' words took him out of his stupor. He looked at his father face which looked concerned.

"I'm fine." He responded in a slightly high pitched and rushed tone. "It's' nothing. All good!"

His father blinked. The animated reply was out of character based on how he'd spoken to his father to date. Great, follow up questions here they come.

His dad coughed into his hand politely. "You…You're dripping sauce."

Deku looked at his plate which was pitched at an angle and lifted it up to stop the drip of ketchup onto the grass below. He checked his trainer to see if he had spilt any on himself. "Ah! Thanks."

As he finished, he saw his dad look in the direction he had. Deku noticed a slight pulse in his neck and the man swallowed, his eyebrows knitted together but otherwise he looked relatively composed. "She makes you nervous too huh?"

Deku wanted to tell his father it wasn't so much the woman as the teenager beside her that he was worried about. His chest was already heating up. Did he really have to do this?

His father turned to him, stroking his chin with a playful smirk. "Least you have your friends to talk to."

"I guess."

The pair made their way over to their table steadily and slowly.

"Did you know them before then very well?" Deku asked casually. The topic interested him considering their prior exchange.

His father laughed hollowly. "Very. Too well honestly. Me and her. Well we haven't clicked in a while...not going to lie I'm not that comfortable round her."

"Whys that?"

His dad twisted his mouth in thought for a moment. "I think you know Izuku. Although…I don't think she ever really…tried to understand our situation."

He groaned and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Forget I said anything. I shouldn't be bad mouthing her behind her back. Sorry."

Deku looked away. His face set.

"Your mum and her were inseparable though. Passed off to you and their boy from what I remember."

Deku closed his eyes as if willing the moment away. "Actually Dad, we kinda…um…well you see we aren't like that anymore. At least, not friends in that way. Although I sort of still see him as one."

His dad raised an eyebrow aware he had stepped into something. "Oh."

"I mean he's an amazing person in his own way and I really respect him a lot but…well it…" He shrugged. "Its…really complicated. Lots of people misunderstand it."

"I'm not sure I follow." His dad said, slowing their pace a little. In this moment, Deku would have taken all the alone time with his father he could rather than start the imminent group dynamic coming.

Deku sighed coming to a halt. How on earth did he word this?

"…honestly I'm not sure how to explain it in the time it will take to get us to that table." Deku said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

His father raised a hand. "Say no more."

"Exactly that. Please say no more about it." His tone insistent. "Please; no talking about us as kids. No asking about us now or in the future or, well anything like that."

His father shuffled. "O-OK."

Deku felt more pour out of him. "And please, no more stupid jokes or trying to…"

Deku fumbled for words, caught up in the flow of his stream of consciousness, trying to cover bases. "trying to…whatever that stuff you said when you last met my friends was.

"Izuku- "

"I mean it. Please! Just…Just talk about adult stuff. Like you've been doing so far. Please."

"That embarrassing eh?" His father grinned self-effacingly. "I'll try with the adult stuff but, uh, I'm not exactly a model adult you know."

"We all know that." Deku said harshly.

He realised it was just a joke almost immediately but hadn't been able to stop himself. Deku felt part of him twist in delight and another in regret.

Deku blinked, his dad looking surprised at the outburst. "I…I didn't mean it like that."

"It's' OK." His father said, though Deku felt a sick piece of him continue to take pleasure at the small hurt he had caused. "Ummm…I'll do my best to…not say anything."

"Dad that, that isn't what I meant."

"No,no,no,no. All good." His dad said seemingly closing on him in a way he had earlier. "Speak when spoken to."

"Are…are you upset?" He asked almost tentatively.

His dad sighed, running a hand through his hair with a brooding look at the sky, the light catching his face. "It doesn't matter…Just…what do you want me to do? Because if the answers not to be me…I'll do my best but, well honestly it might be best if I go home right?"

Izuku scratched his earlobe. "I told you, I don't want that."

"B-but don't just say that if you feel like I'm pressuring you. O-or fishing for something. I'm being honest! If you feel that…self-conscious about me I can jet off like I said befor-"

Deku shook his head impatiently. "Just Stop!"

Deku saw his dad glance around as he had before, a few people looking at them again.

Even when he was quiet Deku wanted to walk away. The sincerity in his voice didn't really help the situation. If anything, it made him feel worse about his little rant. It had felt good enough at the time though…

"Dad…lets…let's just eat. Last word on the subject; please don't talk about us. Mum won't she knows not to." Deku said with finality, but with as conciliatory a tone he could muster. "Besides…I think you might be a bigger topic."

His father blinked before laughing softly. "I suppose so…joys of meeting 'old friends'. Fun right?"

"Fun." Deku agreed, giving a small grin back as they found began walking again, arriving at the table imminently.

His mother turned to them to greet them back. "Ah there you are. Wow, can see you both dug in. Is that a bit much for you Hisashi?"

"Huh? No, no, no, no. I'm starving." He said in the blinkered way that was becoming familiar to Deku. He seemed to gulp and when he next spoke it was carefully and measured. "Hi again Mitsuki. Its' a, a nice evening, right?"

The Bakugou matriarch narrowed her eyes at the man ever so slightly, maintaining an unnaturally chilly demeanour for somebody Deku knew to be so fiery. It felt much harsher than any shout she had delivered. "Yes, it was. And yes."

It was uncharacteristically short of the woman. His dad must have sensed it too, perhaps having expected a more robust response as he instead blinked and gave a nod with wary eyes.

His dad smiled toothily, unsure. "Joining us for the rest of the evening?"

The woman made a sound in agreement but otherwise didn't move from staring at him judgementally.

Mrs Bakugous husband looked on and gave a small cough. In some ways he reminded him of his own father, but he was always a more assured presence. Deku guessed you had to have a hidden steel to survive the Bakugou household.

His wife seemed to be jogged out of her stare. She looked back at Dekus mum with a wicked looking smile. "Well I spied, my best friend again and had to have another opportunity to get my claws into her! Thinking about it all day Inko, you and I are going drinking again one of these days! Even if its' just us and a bottle of wine."

His mum laughed and seemed to lose years off her demeanour. "Oh, Mitsuki you know I can't possibly drink as much as we used to. Makes my stomach clench thinking about some of those nights we'd go out. "

"Don't be a wimp!" Scoffed Mistuki.

"Well, let's just enjoy this evening for the moment!" His mother said sunnily. "Masaru why don't you tell us about that new design line you're working on?"

The man on the spot spluttered before he began to speak. Deku noticed Mitsuki watching his father with a chilly demeanour despite the conversation, not put off in the slightest. His father had turned gladly to look away at the designer, though his eyes darted back to the woman as if checking she were still watching him. Only when Dekus' mother made the same pleading face at the woman as she had before did she sigh and turn away, giving his mother a small grin before settling in to listen to her husband.

Deku turned himself away to look at the sight he had dreaded opposite him. He gulped but didn't say a word. The blonde teen opposite him glowered but said nothing.

Deku took a breath, closed his eyes for a moment and settled himself as best he could. When he opened them, they were filled with a quiet determination. The boy across from him looked the same. Slowly they stared away from one another and began to make work of their meals, careful not to look again.

Hopefully an agreement. However slight.

This was fine. If they kept to themselves, they could get through this.

Deku settled into conversation with his friends, Iida, Todoroki and Uraraka having also now joined the table again. As expected, he could switch off and enjoy the evening more around them, although he was extra careful about what he said around Kacchan. The boy kept himself to himself and it seemed most people were willing to leave him alone.

Iidas father had attempted to engage the boy in conversation at one point only to drop the attempt when all he got for his efforts was a glare. If anything, he seemed to be socially quarantined. This worked for Deku. If they left him alone, like he clearly wanted, everyone would be fine. It was the usual way to handle Kacchan and it tested true.

All in all, it was rather pleasant. Parents and children speaking to one another. Even his father so far had been as pedestrian as he could have hoped. If anything, he seemed to have struck up a sort of rapport with the Urarakas. His mother was more actively involved in more conversations, seemingly having a great time getting to know new people but especially his friends.

On the other hand, the green haired teen had found himself talking to Todorokis mother. It was limited and they were speaking only about how school was, but she seemed nice enough. If anything, the contrast between her gentle behaviour and the knowledge of how his friend had gotten his scar was what left him slightly shaken. He felt a lot of empathy for her. She must have been in a terrible state to have been driven to do what she had.

If anything, it made him feel bad about himself. One of his closest friends had been thrown into brutal training at a young age by his father who had also driven his mother to commit an horrific act of violence against him as a result of mental anguish. It made his own struggles with his family seem paltry honestly and it made him feel ashamed. Ashamed that he was making such a big deal out of it. In the grand scheme of things, this was not even worth worrying about. Not when the worst his dad could seemingly do was embarrass him.

Well. Maybe familial abandonment count-

Deku cut the thought off by speaking. "So, Mrs Todoroki. Are you staying much longer?"

The woman smiled softly at him and when she spoke it was almost delicate. "I think I may be leaving soon actually. I'm actually quite tired."

"We can go now if you need to." Fuyumi said suddenly, the other Todoroki siblings also tuning in to monitor her. Deku was aware in that moment how much supervision she seemed to be under.

"Maybe soon. But not just yet." She waved them off weakly with a light smile.

She hadn't really engaged with the other parents, seemingly content to have small conversations here and there. Deku noted the sagging eyelids, however. She really did look tired.

"I think you need some rest mum." Todoroki said sympathetically. He had a caring look in his eyes. "You've been on your feet a lot today."

She seemed ready to argue at first before chuckling. "Maybe I have overdone it. I'd have liked to have stayed for the fireworks at the end thought."

"I'll make a video for you if you like." Todoroki offered helpfully.

"Thank you." She replied, looking now to Fuyumi and Natsuo. "I suppose we should make a move now then?"

The family unit began to get up, gathering their things. The other parents made their farewells to the woman.

"She didn't look very well." Deku heard his dad mutter worriedly under his breath as she walked away. "Is she OK do you think?"

"Not now Hisashi." He heard his mum whisper back, gesturing with her eyes at Todoroki. His dad got the message and quietened down with a mumbled apology to no one in particular.

A quiet descended dover the table. Surprisingly it was Dekus' dad who spoke first.

"So did all your kids get provisional licenses too? Sure, something to get it on the first attempt I hear." His dad said cheerily, oblivious to the fuming blonde opposite Deku.

Dekus' eyes widened. THIS topic? With a PARTICULAR person here? He was doing so well too.

He tried to hide his face from Kacchan.

"Oh yes, our daughter got hers as well. I think everybody in the class did." Replied Urarakas mother.

His mum piped in happily "It was something for sure. I mean I'm not really that up to date about how the Hero system works exactly but Izuku told us that it was really rare for students this young to pass."

His dad looked over at him. He looked back and tried to get a message across via his eyes to stop but it didn't seem to register, a slight shake of his head. His dad seemed to mis sit however, only settling on him for a short time before looking back at the listening group with a smile. "Our Izuku had points to spare I heard!"

"Tenya did very well too." Mrs Iida said, looking to her son proudly.

"I did my best along with my classmates to ensure we upheld the reputation of UA!" The class rep said loudly, his glasses glinting in the last of the days light.

Deku compared the reactions of Todoroki and Kacchan.

Todoroki, he knew not to worry about, he took it in his stride. He didn't say anything and simply continued eating.

Kacchan on the other hand seemed to find the entire conversation infuriating. The hard-long breaths and the gritted teeth evidencing it.

"Well I think our Katsuki was one of the only ones to fail. Shouting at civilians, now what is that? Really?" Mituski laughed with shake of her head. She looked teasingly at Kacchan who glared back, his teeth gritting but otherwise saying nothing.

Deku knew that Kacchan was always angry at some level, but his current anger (though he was clearly frustrated at being reminded of his failure) was still relatively benign. If they could move the topic on quickly, they cou-

"Oh so, Katsuki didn't pass…?" His dad began before silencing himself, as if reminded of his words to his son.

Too late. Jack was out of the box.

"No, you moron! I failed!" Kacchan yelled at him, fixing him with a bloody-minded stare, his anger escalating in a moment at the outside intervention.

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki scolded sharply, the adults unfamiliar with the boy's manner taken aback at the outburst and the students more in trepidation as to how this could develop. Other people passing the table looked at the table voyeuristically.

"It's' OK Mitsuki." His dad said waving her off, adopting a sympathetic tone and expression, trying to play peacemaker with a boy who wanted only war. "Sorry Katsuki, I didn't realise it was a sore sub-"

"Fuck off!"

No one seemed to react at first. A slightly stunned look on a few people's faces.

Deku felt that odd protective feeling return. So, at odds with the bitterness in his chest which cheered the verbal attack.

His dads feature creased with a disgusted sort of anger though he did not yell back. "Excuse me?"

"I don't need pity from a deadbeat!" Snarled Kacchan.

Deku felt the dual feeling playout again, though this time he felt the protective streak in him win out. He had no right to do this!

His father swallowed and the same disgusted look remained on his face as it reddened. Deku swore he saw some streaks of smoke leave his nose as he breathed, his quirk perhaps smouldering in his chest.

"Katsuki!" Hissed his mother, looking at him with an enraged look.

"What! You were the one bitching and moaning the whole day about him! Can't tell him he's' a sorry excuse for a man now to his face?" Katsuki retorted as his parents reddened, his mother retained her angry stare.

Deku saw his own dad stare angrily between the family, his mouth pursed tightly but his eyes bright with energy. "I already said I want nothing to do with him! I already told that nerd too! Now I've got to sit down the whole evening with him? Fucking bullshit!"

"Come on folks this is supposed to be fun right?" Urarakas father attempted to defuse the situation, though he like an increasing number of people there didn't look comfortable anymore.

"Bakugou, stop being so mean!" Uraraka pitched in too, more reproachfully than her father. The blonde shot her a snarling look in return, though she didn't budge.

"Real classy Mitsuki. Thanks for the understanding while we try to salvage our lives over here! Epitome of discretion." Dekus' dad said sarcastically, ignoring his friend's father, with a strong undercurrent bitterness. His earlier trepidation around the woman seemingly forgotten. Deku could sense some buried frustration coming out.

"Hisashi! Please lets' stay calm." His mum said hurriedly, clutching at his arm. She looked caught in the headlights and didn't seem to know what to do or say.

Mitsukis' face meanwhile reddened, angry that the man she clearly had little respect for had taken a shot at her. Nevertheless, she refused to take the bait, perhaps still trying to respect Dekus' mums wishes as her friend. She snapped her head back to her son, hissing again. "Keep your mouth closed for the rest of this evening or I swear to God I'll wire it shut for you!"

Deke couldn't move. He could only sit transfixed in morbid curiosity.

"Come on! You fucking agree with me! Said as much! He's a fucking asshole!" Mistuki continued to go red, though Deku couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment now. His father narrowed his eyes but otherwise didn't move, Deku couldn't tell if he was imagining it but it looked like small tendrils of smoke were coming out of his nose as a he breathed (perhaps his quirk?).

"Shut! Up!" Mistuki reached over and grabbed the back of his neck. "We are going for a long chat! And since you like listening to me so much all of a sudden, you are going to listen to every single word I say in silence! Hear me?"

She didn't wait for an answer, instead dragging the boy away from the table. He continued to struggle as they went. The last Deku saw of him that evening, he had turned back to look at the Midoriya men flashing a look of pure loathing. Honestly, Deku wasn't sure if it was directed more at him or his father. It could have easily been both based on what he thought of Dekus' reactions to the whole affair.

The table was silent. Gawkers moved on. No one really looked at one another, people simply picking at their plates or taking quiet sips of their drink.

Truthfully, Deku felt disgusted. Kacchan had warned him that his getting involved would not go down well. Deku hadn't even considered it would come into play so soon. Could he not just behave like a human once? Whatever his mother thought she had at least kept quiet about her feelings.

He reflected for a moment.

Can't tell him he's' a sorry excuse for a man now to his face?

It wasn't anything he hadn't heard from the boy at this point. But Kacchans mum had been thinking that?

…Were other people thinking it too?

…why did a part of him seem to want to agree?

Deku felt a part of him drop. Was he the only one not seeing this? Not accepting it?

His friends were supportive, they didn't know much about his dad. What did they say privately though? Did they think along the same lines?

It wouldn't just be his friends either. What about All Might? He'd basically told him to let his dad have it right?

His mums' best friend didn't trust the man. What did they think of her for letting him back? Did they think she was weak? Inviting a man back that had for all intents and purposes kept them at arm's length for most of their child's life?

Poor deluded Midoriyas, they can't even see the truth of their situation.

Deku felt his hand tighten and he blinked quickly. Part of him wanted to cry. Part of him wanted to storm off.

This…this fucking day…

He looked at his dad. For the first time, he simply looked angry. Fuming quietly to himself. His mother next to him seemed to be holding his hand under the table, but otherwise he was staring a hole in his plate.

On one level, Deku sympathised. He'd probably worked hard overseas and he'd sent money. Whatever the situation he hadn't deserted them financially. In that sense he was no deadbeat. He could understand on that level why it would sting, especially considering how sincerely he seemed to want to make up for the absences.

On another level, he couldn't help thinking it just made the man look in his eyes selfish…deluded. How dare he get angry. He didn't deserve to be angry. That was for others.

His mother, his poor mother, she looked embarrassed and concerned.

Goddamn Kacchan!

He saw her look over at him with a similar look. He couldn't bring himself for a change to put a big effort hiding his emotions this time. He didn't know how he looked. He didn't care.

Eventually Masaru spoke. The genial and genuine man trying his best to salvage the impossible hole his family had left him in. Deku felt a lot of empathy for him in that moment. "I'm…I'm really sorry everyone. They get so heated…Young Katsuki, he has anger management problems and my wife perhaps doesn't always have the best way of coping with it. Please forgive us for the disruption. Again I'm so sorry."

"Lets' just try to move on, shall we?" Mrs Iida said stiffly with an attempt at a smile. The other adults nodded stiffly and some return to quiet chat occurred, though the cloud sat over the table.

"Hey, Midoriya." Deku turned toward Todorokis' voice back to the small group of students that sat around him. Each of them looked in their own way concerned. "Are you OK? You look…well not great."

Deku rubbed his forehead, keeping his voice low. "No not really…"

"Ignore him." Todoroki said simply, not needing to name the person he was speaking about. "It's' none of his business."

"Yeah, he was way out of line." Uraraka agreed. "I can't believe he said those things."

"Nothing I haven't heard already…" Deku mumbled. He noticed his friends share a glance.

"What do you mean?" Iida asked with interest.

"He means he's' spoken to Bakugou already about this. And it went about as well as you'd expect." Todoroki said in what sounded to Deku a smug told-you-so tone.

"I can talk to anyone I want Todoroki." Deku responded in what he knew must have sounded like a sulky tone.

He looked as taken aback as it was possible for Todoroki to. "I didn't say otherwise."

"Sounded like it to me." Deku mumbled, playing with a bit of food on his plate. Taking small satisfaction from squashing what small pieces of meat were left on his plate with his fork.

"I Just thin-"

Deku held up a hand. "Please. With all due respect, I don't really want the advice right now Todoroki. Sorry."

Iida spoke up. "Maybe we should give him some space for a little bit. How does that sound Midoriya?"

He was sure it sounded a mature and reasonable suggestion. But again, there was that cotton wool. He felt a heat build in him again. Poor little fragile Deku…

"No Iida! I don't need to be coddled." Deku said with a slightly exasperated tone. He was worried he would be overheard by his family, but they didn't seem to notice when he spoke.

"We're just worried about you." He heard Uraraka say. He looked up at her. "What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing. Just…" Deku stopped speaking, visibly frustrated he could not finish his own sentence. He threw his fork down on the table. He might have seen his mum crane her head down to look at him. He tried to keep his voice lowered. "It's' too late now anyway. This whole days' been a mess."

Uraraka gave him as comforting a smile as she could. Not saying anything for while.

She turned to Iida with a breath, thinking for a moment. "So, Iida, you were telling us about those new running shoes you were getting soon. What did you say they did? Regulated your foot temperature or something?"

Iida seemed surprised at the sudden topic change. "Uh yes. They'll be extra efficient for when I do my running exercises. It will also be more hygienic as my feet won't sweat from the heat generated by my quirk."

"Gross!" Uraraka laughed.

The conversation continued from there, gradually returning to normalcy.

Deku felt himself relax, joining in where he could though he knew honestly that his inputs were less than they might have been an hour earlier and wearier. At the very least he was glad he hadn't been rude to Uraraka.

He grinned to himself, she always seemed to know what to do to help.

He knew he'd regret speaking this way to Iida and Todoroki tomorrow and he would apologise. Right now, however he didn't really have it in him to keep up the act he'd plastered over himself all day, keeping up the mask of Mr Brightside.

He was tired. He felt so drained. He was emotional at the best of times. It felt like he had an emotional parasite sucking the life out of him as of late.

Could this day please just end.

"All students taking part in the talent show to the main stage! All volunteers to follow! We will be starting the show in 30 minutes!" Present Mics voice boomed out over the speaker system. A few cheers went up from multiple tables.

Deku closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop against the table. Others might have seen it. So, what at this point.

"You want to back out?" Uraraka asked tentatively.

He sat back up, shaking his head. "No. Don't let me hold you back. You wanted to do this."

He took a breath and summoned what fumes were left in his tank, putting a determined look on his face. "I said I'd help you out on this. I don't break my promises."

She looked somewhat happy at the response, giving him a determined nod.

He was sure she was aware of how little he wanted to do this right now and he knew she appreciated it. It felt good to have a friend you could just instinctively understand.

The pair got up and began making their way to the stage. The parents at the table gave claps of encouragement.

"Show em how its' done Ochaco! You too Midoriya!" Mr. Uraraka said loudly with a clap.

"Good luck!" Dekus' mother smiled, though he could see she was looking at him closely in what he knew was concern. He gave her a reassuring smile, or as best as he could, regretting now a little letting his face slip earlier in front of her.

His gaze fell last on his dad. The short moment they held each other's gaze seemed to stretch, as they always seemed to, under the spotlight. He wondered absent-mindedly whether he got angry sometimes at him too in that moment? Almost certainly not. But it highlighted hat he thought was the absurdity of his own anger he thought at least.

"Do your best!" The man encouraged him enthusiastically, a thumbs up complimenting his toothy smile. "Deku!"

Despite it all, Deku felt a small grin tug at his mouth. "Right."

With that he fell into file with Uraraka and made his way toward the stage.

"Follow my lead and it'll all go smoothly. But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you for the spar." Uraraka said with a mischievous and challenging smirk, the early twilight and electric lighting beginning to turn on casting her face in a mix of shadow and stark yellow light as they walked.

Deku returned it and laughed, weary but focused on what was coming. Maybe even feeling a small buzz. "Not if I don't get you first Uraraka."


	10. Chapter 10

All Might watched the last of the parents being shepherded away leave the room and made his way discretely inside, unseen to the departees.

As he entered, he closed the door behind him. "So how was it?"

Nedzu sighed, waddling over now they had some privacy. "Tougher than expected. And I was expecting a frosty reception from some. The truth is All Might that there are enough people who blame me directly for everything that has happened this year that I don't think I could ever win them back over."

All Might considered his words. "Are you considering resigning?"

"No." He said shortly, his otherwise friendly tone carrying a firmness behind it. "I genuinely still believe I am up to the task of guiding this ship."

He looked up earnestly at the yellow haired man. "Do I still have your confidence?"

All Might groaned, put on the spot and very aware pf the two schools of thought that had developed. One that held the man should quit immediately. The other that he had to make changes and quickly. Neither honestly very flattering.

"Yes, but I think that means you'll have to live with others not having the same level of faith." It was a measured response but deep down he still trusted Nedzu.

"I understand. I do hear the rumours you know. I have toyed with the idea of stepping down; Letting a fresh pair of hand unsullied take charge." He looked down for a moment in thought. "I still truthfully believe I am best positioned to lead the way out of this quagmire however."

All Might reflected for a moment. There was still an unaccounted for spy in their midst. To his mind it might have made sense for an outsider to lead that hunt at a minimum. But it wasn't for him to say now. There was no changing the Principals' mind once he had decided on a course of action.

"Very Well."

"A measured endorsement." Nedzu smiled wryly. "I suspect part of you disagrees with my approach at times... But you have my gratitude for your support."

"So, what were the sticking points? For the parents. " All Might asked.

Nedzu shrugged. "Well I covered off security first thing. I think I won a number over with a high-level explanation of our new systems. After that it was a discussion about how we intended to adapt going forward to changes in the hero system…perhaps the most pertinent issue now that you are no longer active."

All Might nodded. "Figures. Hero Commissions' already changed the way the licensing exams are run."

"Exactly. Even so, there were a surprising number of questions on that area." Nedzu sighed and tugged at his ear with a paw. "All things considered, there was one rather insistent voice. Mrs Midoriya."

All Might looked at the man sagely. "I can imagine. She has been very sceptical about the way UA has been run since her son joined the course."

"Yes indeed. I must admit I found myself on the backfoot a few times. I think she made quite an impact on a few of the other attendees too. Where I thought I had calmed the waters, she was able to disrupt them again." Nedzu shook a paw. "Not that I am at all intending to suggest she is a troublemaker. No, I completely understand her concern. I had just hoped I could be more effective at addressing it."

Nedzu turned and walked over to a window. "That said. I may have lost my composure toward the end…"

All Might raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nedzu tutted. "I found myself near enough solely answering her questions at one stage. I rather unhelpfully suggested she should spend more time listening than asking questions…It went down as well as you could imagine."

"That doesn't sound like you. To lose your rag like that." All Might observed.

"It wasn't that I got angry, but the choice of words upset her and her husband I think…but no. It isn't like me..." All Might could see him bow his head from behind.

"This is taking its' toll on me as well Toshinori. These are unique challenges our school faces. Sometimes it can feel a bit suffocating, being responsible for so much."

"We're all here to support you." All Might offered. "I trust you."

"I know. But it is my cross to bear." He let out a breath, shaking his head. It was saddening to see the normally jovial man so severe, but this was the product of the current environment they found themselves in. "Such messy times…I suddenly find myself remembering the words of my predecessor when he handed me the keys to the Academy."

All Might raised an eyebrow as the man spoke.

"'This is not a normal job Nedzu. You will be tested, in surprising ways'…I doubt he was anticipating the current situation, but those words are perhaps truer than they have ever been."

After a few solemn moments the rodent turned back to him with a sunnier look on his face. "Still. Let us move on. It won't do to look so glum for the public now will it?"

All Might nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

As the pair began to make their way through the now empty corridors of the school, All Might found himself getting out of breath. He gritted his teeth though and pushed himself forward all the same. His efforts to hide it though drew too much attention from his superior.

"Lets' slow down." Nedzu said in a straightforward manner, brooking little opportunity for protest from All Might, though he was grateful for the respite as their pace reduced to a leisurely walk. "Forgive me for asking but, have you taken your medication today? The wellbeing of my faculty is as important to me as my students."

"I. May have missed a dose." All Might begrudgingly admitted, thinking back to his busy afternoon. He was still out of breath and now lightly panting more freely. He could also see the disappointment in the Principals eyes.

"I suggest you return to your office and take it now." The tone made clear this was not a suggestion, despite friendly look on his face. All Might knew better than to argue back, as helpless as it made him feel.

"Right. I might be a little while."

"No problem at all. Take your time. I will be enjoying the revelry in the meantime!" said the mouse man as he walked away from the former hero.

When All Might returned to his office, he riffled now the drawers and pulled out a few small bottles of pills which clacked as he withdrew them. He laid them out of the desk in a neat row and one by one began to open each to remove the recommended dosage, a cocktail of coloured pieces that almost looked like candy. In one go he placed them into his mouth and, taking a swig of water from his plastic water bottle, swallowed.

Nearly immediately he could feel some of the tension in his injury relax, though he could feel a familiar fuzziness in his head as well which was a side-effect of his dosage. It had begun at a much lower level but as his prescription was gradually increased it too was becoming more noticeable.

He glared at the bottles in front of him as he closed each carefully and replaced them into his drawer, locking it shut. At home, his medicine cabinet held further bottles of pills in duplicate. Still, he guessed it was necessary. Better to resign himself to the progression than to fight it. Despite that, he couldn't shake the sense of embarrassment that this was where he had landed himself, and that a large part of it was his fault for not having the ability to swallow his pride sooner to seek medical aid.

After taking a few minutes to sit down and catch his breath again, All Might pulled himself back to his feet, his knees clicking as he stood back up. Steadily he began to walk out of the room and back the direction he had originally started out on to reach the field, careful not to go too quickly. Light was fading quickly now, and he was sure the shows would start soon. He was sure there would still be food left for him though, the veritable mountain or raw ingredients that had been ordered in earlier weeks made that clear.

Eventually, nearing the exit of the building he could see through the windows the field laid out, lit up by the dying sun in gold, the sound of music filtering in alongside a cacophony of voices that at this distance melded into a single noise. The smells of cooking made his mouth water and he readied himself for something delicious from Ectoplasms' kitchen. It was a treat he would savour.

Before he could leave however, he became aware of what sounded like a pair of voices coming closer. He listened carefully and it became clear to All Might who exactly one of the voices belonged to, the loud yelling imprinted in his memory.

Before he could move, a door ahead of him in the corridor opened. All Might, ducked around the corner before he could be seen, self-conscious about how out of shape he looked and still wanting to hide it. Deep down he would also admit he was curious. Before he moved however, the sharpish movement causing him to tire all the same, he was able to confirm the pair were who he suspected them to be.

"Right!" Mrs. Bakugou hissed, having presumably let go of her son who she had been dragging inside. "What the hell is wrong with you? You think that little display impressed anyone? You're in public Katsuki! I would have thought you would have learnt something from that Provision Hero Exam thing but you're still too thick headed!"

"Give me a break!" Groaned the boy defiantly.

"And another thing, "You warned that nerd"? Do NOT tell me you've been tormenting that poor boy over this Katsuki. If you ha-"

"He came to me! I just told him what I thought, and the fucking idiot couldn't take it! The second time wa-"

"Couldn't take it!? Second time!?" the boy's mother shrilly yelled in exasperation. "Katsuki, read my lips. Leave that boy alone!"

All Might's eyes widened as the conversation developed. The woman's tone was final and carried a deep underlying threat that silenced her son beyond some inaudible grumbling.

"It doesn't matter what you think about how he is dealing or not dealing with this! That isn't your decision to make for him! You think you're helping?"

"I'm not fucking trying to help that creep! I just…fucking hate seeing such a pathetic situation! It annoys me!" The boys tone sounded disdainful. "Besides, don't act holier than thou. You haven't been able to shut up about him since out he was back!"

All Might heard Mrs Bakugou took a deep breath, perhaps designed to steady herself. Her anger didn't seem to abate much though. " What I think or do not think has no bearing on this Katsuki! You were out of line!"

"But he's' a loser! A fucking loser who abandoned his family!" Bakugou protested. "Dad would never have done that and puts up with worse shit between you and me! What was his excuse? His wife and kid were never going to be worse than us! It makes my skin crawl."

"Izuku-"

"I don't give a shit about that his feelings!" Bakugou cut her off. "It wouldn't matter if it was some no name extra, I'd never met! That geezers' a scumbag who left his family to rot. There's no coming back from that! What's the point of being a hero if I can't call that kind of crap out?"

"You're training to save lives, not be the morality police! And be that as it may! You don't go announcing your feelings to everyone over dinner when his wife and son are there!"

"Then you're a Fucking spineless hypocrite!"

The sound of skin on skin, sharp and loud in the quiet hallway. All Might took a moment to peek around the corner in concern, he could see the boy's mother with a raised hand, the boys head turned away but his cheek beginning to glow.

"You do not speak to me like that!" His mother threatened, low and unsteadily, as if taken aback at what she had done. Her son was silent now. All Might knew if anybody touched the boy like that, even perhaps him, they would be in for a world of hurt. The way the teen simply accepted (perhaps unhappily but still) the slap was different.

Mrs Bakugou panted; her energy levels perhaps spiked by the act she had committed.

Bakugou, turned back to face is mum, his usual scowl on his face. "…fine."

Mrs Bakugou closed her eyes. She had a regretful look when she reopened them. "I got angry…I'm Sorry."

Bakugou scowled down at the floor and rubbed his cheek. "…Whatever."

All Might recognised it as the acceptance of her apology that it likely was. His mother seemed to as well. All Might ducked back behind the corner.

"Katsuki, don't judge me…I hate that man …I really hate that man, for what he did to my friend, my best friend, and to her son." She said, her tone calmer now but filled with a quiet determination. "Hell, you've heard how I feel. You made that abundantly clear to everyone."

A smouldering anger had delivered her last words. She seemed to catch herself though and when she spoke it was again calmer.

"But it isn't my call Katsuki. Inko…Izuku…this is their choice…How do you think it makes me feel knowing it's the wrong one?" A hollow, savage laugh. "But it doesn't matter what I think. I can only be there to support her. Is it hard? Yeah, yeah it is having to swallow my feelings about that good-for-nothing….about that man….but if my friend wants to let him back into her life and try again, I have no say in that. Neither do you…do you understand that Katsuki. No say at all. We don't have to like it…but we have to put up with it."

Her words remained firm as steel, though her tone softened somewhat. "Now I know you and Izuku aren't friends anymore. But I would have hoped that you would understand what he is likely going through. He was already a boy dealt a band hand in life… So, don't you dare goad him now. Don't you dare make this harder for him or his mother."

"And Hisashi?" Katsuki asked almost mockingly, All Might could almost imagine the sneering look.

"I don't give a shit how he feels." Scoffed Mrs Bakugou with a more disdainful tone. "Just…just bite your tongue. If this all goes to hell, which I think it might, then he may not be here for the long haul. You understand?"

The pair remained quiet after that and for a few moments All Might wondered if they had left before his pupil spoke. Though the ever-present edge remained, there was a resigned sound to it.

"Whatever. I'm fucking tired. I'm going to bed…let dad know. See ya."

Following the delivery of what could pass as a goodbye, he heard the boy stomping away, leaving his mother alone with her silent spy.

After a minute or so, All Might heard her sniff and let out a shaky breath before barging her way back out to the field, the door clattering shut behind her loudly.

The hero considered what he had overheard, feeling guilty at the intrusion but having also felt compelled to listen in. He knew as well as anyone that Midoriya and Bakugou had little love lost between them, although it had at the very least been heading in a healthier direction as of late than when they had first entered the Academy.

From what he had gathered, the fiery prodigy had acted up in some way earlier…but ultimately it was if his mother had agreed with the content but only disagreed with the delivery. He supposed that the family must have known the situation that had developed in the Midoriya household. He was aware that the pair of boys went back a long way and it seemed that they had first-hand knowledge of Hisashi Midoriya.

The opinion did not fill him with confidence. He had withheld judgement on the man's absence so far but hearing what he had, well it was harder to stay neutral on the subject. That said, Mrs Bakugous words could equally apply to him. He had no right to get involved. He could only offer what support he could. Part of him kicked himself for having overheard the conversation at all. It might be harder to follow that middle path now with these condemnations in the back of his head; condemnations that seemed to confirm his own suspicions. He had been an odd sort in their meeting as well. At once excited to see him, but increasingly strange acting as time went on. That rather strange question about Izukus quirk for example.

Resuming his walk out of the building he committed to keeping an eye on this situation. So far, his student had carried on with the interactions, optimistically pushing forward. He hoped he would have the resolve to follow Mrs Bakugous advice should those interactions grow more fraught than he expected they already were.

Deku swung his arms and let out a huff, bouncing on his feet backstage. He had changed into his gym uniform and had spent the last 10 minutes warming up and stretching. Across from him Uraraka was stretching her legs.

The pair were due to perform next. Between the pair of them they had watched as their classmates had carried out their acts. As expected, the crowd were having a great time as were his friends.

Particular highlights included Seros' "Extreme Yo-Yo" act, in which he flung a number of yo-yos around the stage (some attached to pieces of cellophane). Ashido and Hagakure had compromised in their magic act so that they were both "glamorous magicians". Shojis juggling had been immensely entertaining, he had grown near enough 8 arms and juggled firstly balls, then books, then had invited some members of the crowd to throw things up for him to juggle (he had to cut it short though when certain members of the crowd got carried away throwing up too much).

Plenty of other classmates had performed as well although Deku had perhaps been a bit too distracted to pay attention backstage. That said he had seen some shockers too.

Monoma had come out onto the stage and had a bizarre few minutes where he effectively just ran down Class 1-A. The crowd seemed puzzled by the display except for an enthusiastic pair of adults in the crowd he could only guess were his parents.

Tokoyami tried to perform a dramatic reading of HP Lovecraft which, as much as he liked the boy, was not particularly good entertainment (at least in the way he had delivered it).

The biggest car crash had been Kaminari. His stand-up act had bombed big time. He was already a nervous wreck the moment he went out, but the material was as weak as he had been worried it would be. The joyful heckling of Jirou, just offstage had not helped either although she had cackled away at the site. By the end he had left the stage a shade of beetroot.

Jirou of course again had stolen another school show with her music, this time with a dialled back acoustic set. She was looking on course to win, but to Deku that wasn't really a concern. Uraraka on the other hand.

"OK, so remember, we need to go all out on that spar session at the finish! Show those people something great!" She grunted as she switched leg to stretch out before crossing her arms across her body.

Deku grinned. If it was up to him, he would have dropped out, but his friend was so pumped up for this he felt swept along too. It simply wasn't an option to let his best friend down. It might just be a stupid show, but she cared about it. That was enough.

She looked at him and seemed almost hesitant before she spoke again. "If you…if you want to get anything out of your system it might help."

Deku looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing like building up a little sweat to get some frustration out of your system, right?" She said brightly, though he could sense the empathetic place it came from, his friend having been right with him throughout the day.

Deku clicked his neck as he thought it over. It usually did help when they had their sessions to sweat out the usual UA problems. Maybe this would be no different. Like a training session.

"OK. Yeah, sure." He agreed after he had mulled it over. He gave her a grin. "If you can handle it?"

She punched his shoulder playfully in a way that reminded him of how her mum acted with her dad. Soon enough they were ushered through to the stage as they were introduced to the waiting crowd, the lights temporarily blinding them as they walked out to the sound of cheers.

"And now to perform a special Gunhead Martial Arts display (oh my my!), from Class 1-A; Uraraka Ochaco and Midoriya Izuku!" Came the voice of Present Mic over the sound system. "Take it away kids!"

Deku and Uraraka waved out at the crowd. As he did so, Deku picked out the table he had come from. His mother was waving frantically with a wide smile, he saw he turn for a moment to say something lost amongst the noise to his father who had bent down to hear her. Otherwise, his father was clapping along with the crowd. He looked calmer now that when Deku saw him last, at this distance he could see what looked like a proud expression on his face too.

Deku found a smile within himself as he stared back at the man before turning back toward Uraraka.

"Ready?" he asked under his breath as they lined up.

She gave a hum of acknowledgement and postured up in the now familiar combat form as they prepared to begin demonstration of the fundamental Gunhead forms. Deku, felt his muscles takeover from his mind as his body read the script, he had taught it in all those sessions. Every twist, every sudden extension and retraction of his limbs, every footfall.

As it continued, he became less and less aware of the crowd of people watching him. Focused only on his partner. Eventually it may as well have simply been another training session. He relaxed into the rhythm of his body and felt the stress of the day gradually drift into the back of his mind.

This wasn't so bad.

It was actually kinda fun.

As they finished each set, Deku was aware of the crowd clapping but otherwise he remained in the zone. He was certain from Urarakas' own expression she was in a similar place. He found a brief moment to flash her a smile however which she returned bashfully, perhaps aware of how in the public eye they were right now.

Eventually they finished the set element of the routine.

"Let's hear it for Team Midoriyaka!" Present Mic boomed over the sound system as they finished the forms.

Midoriya looked with a raised eyebrow at Uraraka. "Midoriyaka? L-like a couples n-name?"

"Ah-ha! N-not my idea!" His friend muttered avoiding his gaze. He wondered if she felt as warm as him right now.

Present Mic continued, however. "Now! Our brave pair will turn their skills inwards against one another! Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will be the one to take it all?!"

Deku couldn't help but chuckle at the over the top introduction to their sparring session, scratching his nose nonchalantly. "I guess we should start the-"

He barely had a moment to duck backwards as a fist came for his head. He sprang back and raised his fists, blinking in surprise. "W-what?"

"We're fighting now Deku!" Uraraka huffed with a determined look as she edged forward in an aggressive stance. "Come on! Show me what you got!"

Deku found himself on the defensive as his friend pushed forward.

He gulped as he tried to find some space.

She knew him well enough to know he relied on kicks and putting distance between himself and his opponent at this point, so she was trying to make this a fight on the inside. It would be to her strength as she was the far superior grappler. If he let her get too close, he would likely lose.

After stepping over a low kick, he let out a sharp breath, analysing the situation. How could he get an advanta-

He stumbled back as the crowd cheered before ducking into a defensive posture. He rubbed his stomach shortly, having not been prepared for the body kick his friend had uncharacteristically delivered.

"You won't win by overthinking Deku!" She taunted with a wicked grin and a wink, tapping her temple cheekily and seeming to enjoy the crowd response. He expected her father was likely amongst the loudest of the voices he could hear. "Loosen up!"

Deku cricked his neck and returned to a standard fighting posture.

She was right. It was a bad habit of his that Bakugou had picked dup in their last fight too.

If he kept letting her come to him, he'd certainly lose. He'd have to make the space himself, even if that was risky.

As his friend pushed forward, he brought his right foot up. She blocked it cleanly, but it stopped her push forward. There. There was the space.

Taking the edge, he snapped another arcing kick, this time at her midsection. The blow connected with her side, although she managed to bring her arms down to grip his leg.

Crap.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled forward as his opponent collapsed backwards, dragging him down to the ground so he landed on his back.

He was in trouble now.

Within moment Uraraka had transitioned from her grip on his leg to some set of lock as she sat on the back of his thigh, twisting his foot. He gritted his teeth as the pain shot up his leg.

No! The grip wasn't full in yet. If she got it thought this would be over. He could feel her struggling to solidify the hold and he thrashed as best he could to knock her off balance.

He pulled his upper body up with his hands as if in a push up position and found himself looking out into the excited crowd it was if he had bene deaf before. Now he was suddenly aware of the crowed again. Uraraka seemed to be the more popular of the pair judging by the louder shouts of encouragement he could hear.

Dammit! This hurt!

"OK Uraraka I think I'm done." He said, though with the sound of the crowd it might have been lost to the onlookers.

His friend let off slightly but didn't move. He could hear her speaking behind him. "That quickly? Come on Deku I'll ease up a bit. Try and push your way out! It'll look really cool!"

"But you won. Anyway, Uraraka I don't think I can from this positi-"

"Just try! Once? We can go back to striking then! More crowd pleasing anyway. Got to put on a show remember?"

Deku closed his eyes. "Fine."

Deku felt his leg muscles relax as the grip was loosened.

He took a few steadying pants and then, with a visible show of effort he gritted his teeth and twisted, using the momentum and muscle power in his legs to throw Uraraka off him.

He was almost certain to any seasoned fighter watching they would have recognised it for the show of pro-wrestling it was, rather than actual fighting, but who cared? The crowd did at least. They exploded at the display.

The pair were back on their feet now.

"Now come on!" Uraraka cried, lost in the rush of adrenaline as she got ready for the stand-up fight they were about to have.

Uraraka began with a surprisingly heavy flurry of hits, a few of which broke Dekus' guard.

"Careful Uraraka!" he hissed between a block.

"Come on what's a few bruises!" She giggled. "Besides you haven't thrown any yet!"

"Are you sure?" he got out as she threw a shrewd straight to his torso, causing him to huff.

She nodded. "Come on, I've been bruising you for ages now. Get your own back."

He smirked. "You might regret that…"

"Make me." She snapped back with a smirk of her own. "How many friends give you the opportunity to beat them up!"

He chuckled as he went into a kicking stance.

Deku pushed forward unexpectedly into her guard and shoved her back, leaving her unsteadied. Seeing the opportunity, he unloaded with a series of blows. He was in his element now. This was a striking matchup. More exciting to watch but a fight Uraraka was unlikely to win, unless she changed the rules of engagement again (which he wasn't putting past her!").

As his body absorbed her hits, he felt pain, but it was ephemeral, his body heating up and his muscle singing as he opened. His heart beating in his ears, his breath controlled but sharp. Sweat coming off him.

Yeah, he felt alive.

There was something exhilarating about it.

All the frustration of the day was borne through him.

Each hit was another moment out of his body, as he meted it out. His friend could take it, as she had very well (for want of a better expression) taken out her own frustrations on him over the year in such sessions. Plus, the image of his pretty friend pushing him in combat…well he didn't hate it.

When it was his turn anyway, the catharsis was always worth it.

This time wasn't the same though…

Each blow that normally would have seen a thought leave his mind returned. Again. Again. Again. He couldn't quite empty that bitter bottle.

Deku huffed and lashed out with a sharper combination of kicks and punches, looking to push it out by force. His friend was fully on the backfoot now, but he knew she could handle it despite the step up in gear he had deployed.

That said, he was still trying his best to be careful. This wasn't a real fight after all and even their heaviest sparring session had involved a measure of holding back for all their talk of going for it.

But she said to go for it right? And this was a show? A one off? Could he hit two objectives one stone? Why not dig a bit deeper?

The action made for an intoxicating mix. Like a drug. Cathartic but never enough to leave him with satisfaction.

Uraraka tried in vain to grapple a blow as it arrived, but it was a feint. A Kick to the midsection winded her. For a moment his own expression softened.

_Are you OK?_

She gave him a swift if stilted nod, though he perhaps had kicked her a little harder than he had wanted to.

She pushed forward in retaliation and he took several blows himself, the rush returning and any thoughts that had run through his mind changing back to more primal matter.

His friend wasn't made of paper, right? He stepped back for a moment to give himself some space again and began to push forward with a vicious kick combination.

It felt good…but not enough. He was starting to feel frustrated now. What with he wasn't entirely sure. Why couldn't he clear his head? This always worked!

The tiredness in his legs saying no to fiery feeling in his chest that demanded more. Come on just a bit more! Almost got it!

Uraraka, was solely blocking now, every other hit landing. She looked out of breath. He would hate how he missed the meaning of her wild-eyed look later.

Looking into himself he drew all the detritus of the day and fuelled another barrage. Each blow accompanied with an internal chastisement.

Stupid Deku.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

It seeped out of him as he pushed himself. At the very last, the now familiar dark-haired man's face emerged out of his thoughts. The goofy grin. The gap in his memories. The old yearning. The shed tears.

His eyes watered. A rush of adrenaline.

It lasted a moment but that was all it took for him to unravel.

The kick snapped out, fuelled by aggression. It caught Uraraka by surprise and cracked into her temple , knocking her sideward stumbling. He saw it almost in slow motion, unable to do anything but watch.

A reaction that was part 'ooo' and part a gasp sounded from behind Deku in the crowd. It had been a terrific kick and she had absorbed the entirety of it.

Uraraka nearly immediately went down to one knee very shakily, her hair covering her face, and tapped her hand on her wrist urgently. "I-I'm done! Deku I Submit!"

And with that it ended.

He stood over her, out of breath, covered in sweat and suddenly aware how hot his muscles were. With the adrenaline still in his system he wanted nothing more than to run away or beat himself up. "U-Uraraka…I-I..."

He could hear the crowd talking in a low tone behind him. The sound system kicked back in and Present Mics voice took over.

"Talk about roughhousing. OK folks and looks like Midoriya won! Give these kids a warm round of applause!" He announced as the crowd clapped and cheered, though Deku expected a number had been soured by what he expected appeared a brutal ending, only magnified by the way Uraraka had submitted almost immediately.

His friend quickly walked off the stage and he followed her. As they left the stage, they pushed past students who had been watching to an area out the back for some privacy.

"Uraraka! Are you alright?" he asked once they were free from others.

When she turned, he nearly gasped.

Already blooming on her face was a large bruise that was developing into a black eye. His friends normally smiling face looked concerned, though whether for herself or him he wasn't sure. She should have been concerned about herself from his point of view.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine Deku." She rubbed her face and winced. "I guess I did tell you to go all out huh?"

"Uraraka…I-I-I'm so sorry!" He blurted out. He felt crushed. "I never…I hurt you!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Deku., Bakugou was more frightening that you."

"Well…But, your face…You looked pretty worried...Oh god I should have seen that!" The memory only now seeming important. He cursed himself for missing, no, ignoring it.

His friend let out a breath. "Well…I did goad you so it's' got to be partly my fault."

"No. No, this is all on me. I shouldn't have done that."

"Admittedly I wasn't expecting you to go quite that hard…why didn't you ease up? If you could see me struggling out there? And I let you out of that leg lock?"

His friends' tone was a little more challenging now, although she seemed more inquisitive than condemnatory. At least for now.

The leg lock memory only made him feel worse. It reminded him it was supposed to be a show. Not the slugfest that he'd turned it into at the end. She'd gone into it with good faith and he'd turned it into something all about him and his own insecurities.

Deku mulled over how to respond. Eventually he shrugged, ashamed. "I…I got carried away. I'm so, so sorry Uraraka. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

His friend looked for a moment like she was going to press him further, an unsatisfied look in her eyes that flashed briefly. In the end she simply looked away from him and sighed, crossing her arms. "I should probably get this looked at. I kind of have a headache too. Should check if you gave me concussion. I think Recovery Girl is still in the infirmary."

The potential consequences of his reckless kick made him squirm. "I'll come with you if you want."

"Actually, could you tell my parents I'm OK? I'll be fine but it'll be good if they heard from me. I mean they were OK when I was fighting Bakugou with his monster of a quirk." She forced a laugh; he could tell she didn't feel great. "I'm sure an ole kick to the noggin won't worry them too much!"

He expected a part of her wanted to just to get rid of him for a little. Friend or not, he'd hurt her. It would only be natural for her to be angry at him.

As she began to walk away, leaving him standing there he called out. "Uraraka."

She looked back over her shoulder. "What is it Deku?"

He bit his lip.

"Out there I was…I was letting my frustration out, like we've done in our training sessions…about everything right now…that's what I got carried away with." He admitted. He owed his friend a better explanation than the one he had offered previously at least. "But I took advantage of your trust out there just to make myself feel better. I'm sorry. That's unforgivable. I know you said to go for it but, I should shouldn't have used that as an invitation to let go like I did. It was reckless and wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

He avoided her eyes as she looked at him. She looked worried, analysing him. Again he felt angry. At himself. Making this all about him when he'd just kicked his friend in the head!

"Well…I forgive you." She said, looking perhaps a little more satisfied than she had earlier but equally a tad worried still. She grinned. "And as much as my head hurts right now, I forgive you. But just…just maybe use a punch bag instead of your best friend next time? Maybe just talk to me next time. And don't sweat it; We'll be laughing about this within a week! It'll take more than that for you to get rid of me."

She stared at him with that grin for a little, a grin he couldn't return with that blotchy mark over her eye, before she turned away and made her way off.

This would stick with him for some time.

Probably longer than it would stick with her.

God he'd been so selfish!

The image of his father came back into his head.

He felt nothing for a moment; at a crossroads. The lazy thing to do would be to blame him for this. But it was exactly that. Lazy. Easy. Wrong.

He had done this.

Just like he had lashed out at Todoroki and Iida earlier.

How he…how he still lashed out at his father. How he was increasingly seeping those bitter thoughts into his words with the man.

Deku groaned. This wasn't him. He wasn't like this. This…this bitterness…it was changing him for the worse. Why was it even here?

Well, No more.

He couldn't be angry with _him_ anymore. He was choosing not to be angry. He'd force himself not to be angry.

He couldn't allow this to progress any further. He had to nip it in the bud whilst it was young.

He made a fist, looking down at his taut hand.

"This is my problem. " he said to himself. "Stop making it other people's problem."

His mind went to All Might words.

"Do this for you."

Exactly…this was his problem. It was what All Might would have expected him to do. This was just between him and his father. There was no need to weigh anyone else down. They'd thrash this out, talk and then who knows.

But it would be his way. No one else. He didn't need to let anyone else in on this anymore.

The rest of the evening for Inko went by quickly. The show ended with the purple haired girl who had sung winning. She was certainly very talented and Inko wondered whether she had considered a music career before entering UA.

Her main takeaway from the show however had been the rather harsh looking kick to the head that her son had delivered to his friend. She had seen his body language almost immediately flinch; regretting having done so. There had been a few ooos at the table when it had occurred. Urarakas parents had looked worried as well. It had been a heavier hit than what had been expected from a sparring session, although the lead up had been entertaining. The sudden ending also suggested it hadn't been part of the plan. Although knowing her son she was certain it had been an innocent mistake.

Hisashi had winced toward the end when their son had opened up his offense with what looked to Inko an over the top level of attack for what was a display. The kick had led to an audible hiss as he took in a breath through his teeth. She hoped he realised it was an accident. Izuku had probably apologise profusely to the poor girl afterwards. These things happened.

The man had been dour since their son had left. She didn't really blame him. The Bakugous eruption had hurt him. He was a private man by nature and having what was dirty laundry aired to strangers was not something she enjoyed either. Part of her wanted to wring Mitsukis neck when she came back, having apologised and explained she had ordered her son to leave them be.

She had accepted it with all the grace she could muster. Hisashi had muttered a no problem and refused to lock eyes with the Bakugous for the rest of the evening, withdrawing into himself. Mitsuki didn't look too upset by this honestly. Inko knew very well what her friend thought about her husband before the outburst, let alone after.

After Izuku arrived back alone, apologised to the Urarakas for his mistake and explained that his friend had gone to the infirmary to have a check on her head. There had been concern of course at that, but the Iida boy had done his best to calm the situation, giving an almost textbook run down of the medical facilities. It seemed to ease most there except for Izuku who still looked very sheepish.

The Urarakas seemed to take it surprisingly well. They had faith she was tough and tried to joke with Izuku about the incident, but he wasn't receptive. That said, Inko didn't forget the concerned looks they had had at the time. She wondered if they were putting on a friendly face for Izuku, having pegged he felt bad about the accident.

Within an hour their daughter was back, sporting a very large black eye but otherwise her cheerful self.

"Trust me to daydream in a fight! That's' what you get!" She had giggled as she pointed at her bruise, showing no enmity to her son.

Her son did not seem best calmed by her manner, however. She could read him like a book. He felt guilty, but she was certain it would be water under the bridge in no time.

The rest of the evening went by quite quickly. Though she found she was by the end the only member of her family really talking now. Her husband mulling over the public outburst about their circumstances, her son upset about inadvertently hurting his friend (a girl she more than suspected he thought a lot more of than a simple friend).

Oh dear, this day had not gone to plan had it?

Following the end of a dazzling fireworks display, groups of people began to leave, saying goodbye to their children before making their way back out of the school grounds and home.

Inko and Hisashi were amongst the first to leave. Hisashi had work the next day so it wouldn't do for him to stay up too late. She also expected that the family was done given everything that had happened. They said their goodbyes to the people they had met at their table, promising to stay in touch now they had met.

When she got to the Bakugous, Mistuki gave her a tight hug. The blonde whispered into her ear, unheard by anyone else. "Real sorry Inko. Didn't mean to be so shitty."

"I know…just please give us some space." She muttered in reply before they parted. Her friend gave her a nod and a grin which she returned. She still wanted to kill her though…maybe just a bit less now.

Hisashi of course skipped that goodbye. She didn't blame him. Mitsuki was probably pleased too.

Izuku escorted them back the exit where they said their own more private farewells, Izuku of course staying behind to return to his dormitory.

"See you soon baby." She said soothingly as she embraced him tightly. He held on just as tight. "Keep in touch OK?"

"Of course, mum. " he confirmed with a chuckle. "I already talk to you twice a week, don't I?"

They parted and stroked the hair around his face into a slightly neater look. "I know. Thank you for today Izuku. I know it wasn't perfect but…it was nice to spend a day with you here. Where it all happens."

Hisashi spoke up now. "Yeah…its' really something. I'm happy I could get a chance to, to connect with what's obviously a big part of you now. If only a little. I feel like…like I understand you a bit better now."

Their son pondered his words for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad you could come too. Both of you."

As with before, her husband shook Izukus hand.

As they finished Izuku spoke up, his voice slightly tight. "We could talk too…if that's' something you'd like to when I call mum?"

Hisashi blinked for a moment. "Uh yeah…yeah I would like that actually…if that's OK with you?"

"Yeah." Izuku nodded again looking quite serious. "I mean…its' not for now but…"

He didn't finish but they all knew what type of conversation he was referring too.

"Next time we talk OK?" Hisashi said sternly. "I promise…and if you want to keep talking after that, I'm always available for you."

"Right…thanks Dad." Izuku gave a forced grin. It fooled nobody there but Hisashi, who she saw a pained look cross his eyes, at least pretended it was genuine in order not to embarrass their son any further.

"Take care…kiddo." He said at last, giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder.

With a final goodbye the parents left the grounds, found Inkos car and began the drive home.

It was now night and the streets were lit by stark white light from each lamppost that lined the roadside like a rib cage on either side of the starkly illuminated road.

The journey home was filled with rather mundane conversation. The sort of banal chats that they needed to make normal now Hisashi had come home; social glue to their mending household. Nothing particularly special; and yet important.

It was the simpleminded nature of the conversation that made what he said next so jarring to her. They had settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes when he at last spoke.

"I think Izuku hates me Inko."

Inko couldn't help but look at him. He was leant up against the car window, fist buried in his cheek staring out at the local neighbourhood.

"What gives you that idea?" She asked the question, but she couldn't help thinking she knew the answer.

"He as much as told me…when you were away." He confessed. He laughed hollowly. "Said he was upset he wasn't giving me a chance…as if he was writing me off. Nothing direct , he's too polite to say outright. Plus, he was pretty particular about how I should and shouldn't act at the barbecue. Not that I blame him, I can see where he was coming from…especially about that Bakugou boy."

"When was this?" Inko asked confusedly.

"Oh, here and there throughout the day." He waved off the question. "I…I can see I've got a fair bit of work cut out for me."

"Well…I saw some good signs." Inko volunteered as an observation in good faith. She was genuine in her belief as much as she could sense the tension in her boy. "After All Might's feedback? You two had a nice conversation it looked like. About the Hero course. And he seemed very touched with the gift you gave him."

Hisashi hummed in agreement. "Yeah…I struggled to follow all of that talk after All Might's session but…yeah it was nice to be able to talk like that…I just…every time he sees me I just see a look in his eyes that almost says 'Oh God no' and I find myself wondering, well what I can do, or not do…I dunno."

Inko stayed quiet for a moment before she responded. She struggled to keep the bitterness out of her tone. "Did you think it would be so easy as you showing up and buying him a watch?"

He didn't reply. Continuing to stare out the window. She hadn't meant it to be as cutting as she had said it. She felt bad nearly immediately, even if the sentiment was how she felt.

She looked over at him to speak. "I think, I think you need to take your time Hisashi dear. I mean, he wants to see you at least right? That has to mean something. He must be happy on some level you are taking an interest."

It was all she could say after that. She had felt slightly ruffled but otherwise what advice could she give? This was a problem of his own making. She wasn't the one who had to find the answers.

"I know." He acknowledged her reply. He scratched his chin. "I…I was thinking about taking a class actually."

"What?" She asked, confused again. "What do you mean dear?"

"Like, a parenting class." He seemed self-conscious about even admitting to it. "They do them at a night school near my work. Help parents understand teenagers. I mean I think they're for parents with unruly kids so not Izuku at all, but it may help y'know? Help me to work out how to speak his language? I mean-"

She let out a short laugh in exasperation. "You're not serious? Please don't tell me you're going to do this?"

He seemed taken aback. "I thought it was a good idea."

"No. Hisashi…" She tried to find the words. "Do you really think those classes are for people in your position?"

"Parents that struggle to connect with their kids? Yeah actually. " He chuckled jokingly.

"Hisashi, those classes are for people who have normal family lives. This isn't a normal case of having a moody teenager! The teacher isn't a counsellor." She said severely, hotly. "You walked out! These are real issues you must work through with Izuku! Not just hormones, and teenagers not listening to rules."

"That's' not fair." He said glumly. "I-I know about that! Its' why I wanted to take the class. My logic is if I'm…if I'm a…a bum parent well, maybe someone could help me out with it? Give me some pointers. I mean, if we're being brutally honest, I need a parenting crash course. My last full-time experience and Izuku had barely left diapers."

"If we're going to be honest Hisashi I think Izuku has left the age where he needs a full-time father anymore…you missed the window." She said it sadly, not happy with what it meant for Izuku who had gone through his childhood with a barely there father.

She could see Hisashi deflate though at the point, though this time she couldn't feel sympathy. This was an obvious point, right? And he had bene the cause? He must have known this. Though maybe hearing her say it hurt a bit more; broke whatever delusion he might have had.

He scratched his chin again. "I think the teacher does mediation too. Maybe if Izuku wanted It might help him too. He seems so…tense."

He looked back out the window. "And I didn't walk out completely…what you said…what Mistuki seems to think…I came back…Not often but I did…and I sent money. I sent money every single month, the majority from every single paycheque..."

Inko sighed. "I know…and for what its' worth I think Mistuki and her son were out of line. But from our perspective…even if you'd didn't walk out; It felt like it. I wanted you home Hisashi. So did Izuku. I think we would have taken being poorer if It meant you were home."

She took a moment to collect her thoughts and turned to look at her husband, aware of how her friend words had stung him. She was empathetic but equally he needed to hear these things.

"And Izuku won't care about the money. He'll care about…about knowing you and whatever that means to him."

"…I know." He admitted, his shoulders sagging. "Its' the only think I can say I did right though. I can at least say I left a roof over your heads and food on the table...its' a low bar but at least I cleared it. I keep thinking of what I'd say if I met myself 16 years ago….ah never mind. It doesn't matter."

She didn't respond and the conversation died as they pulled up. She could sense he had something else to say but he held back as they returned to the flat.

She did feel sorry for him. He seemed such a lost, pathetic even. Needing someone else to tell him the answers. But this was all his own doing. He needed to find them himself. To give him his credit he was trying to, but she could tell he was struggling.

It was already late when they entered the apartment, so they quickly finished their evening bed routine and Hisashi set his makeshift bed up on the sofa. He couldn't stay there forever. There was of course Izukus old room. And her room too, which had been their room once upon a time…which of course would mean sharing a bed again. An intimacy she wasn't ready for yet with him. She wondered to herself when they would work out what as happening on that front.

"See you tomorrow Inko…Love you." He smiled at her form the sofa as she stood at the door to the living room, hand ready to flip the switch to turn the lights out.

"Sleep well Hisashi." She turned the light off and went to close the door.

"Wait. Inko?"

She opened the door again, the light from the hallway silhouetting her shadow over the man.

"Yes?"

"…Can I take you out? For dinner tomorrow?" he asked meekly. He gained confidence though, she saw him shuffle to sit up straighter. "We haven't had a chance yet and I wanted to treat you..."

Inko blinked for a moment. "I guess…Yes. Yes, that sounds nice."

"I thought maybe we could just go to that place we used to. Do you remember?"

She thought for a moment before grinning in realization. "Giovanni's."

The Italian had been where they had had one of their earliest dates and had been their favourite restaurant. It was humble but a bit of a quiet gem in this part of the city.

"That's' it."

She laughed. "I haven't been there for so long. I hope the menu hasn't changed."

"Me longer probably." Hisashi chuckled back. "If I can get off work earlier, we could go for a walk round the neighbourhood too. Give me a chance to get to know the area again. The weathers supposed to be nice too."

"Guess it's' a date then." Inko chuckled. She was sure even in her shadow she saw him blush. Despite all the time they'd lost, she still got quiet joy out of that. "Good night Hisashi, Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Inko."


	11. Chapter 11

Dekus' father handed him a wet soapy plate in his gloved hand which he duly rubbed with a dishcloth, placing it into a pile with the other two once he had finished.

It was another Sunday back at his family apartment. They had just finished lunch and the pair had volunteered to wash up while Dekus' mum started on some ironing. He knew his mum tried to keep chores to a minimum when he visited, preferring to spend the day free with him, but it wasn't always possible.

"So, I had an idea actually." His dad said to him as he continued with his task. "I remembered what your teacher, Present Mic was it? What he said about your English scores and it got me thinking."

"OK. What about?" Replied Deku with curiosity as they continued their conveyor belt.

"Well, I speak pretty good English. Worked in North America and Australia long enough. I thought maybe I could give you a hand. Check your work, be a conversation partner for you. If that interests you that is?" His father smiled encouragingly.

Deku considered it as he wiped down a glass. "Is your English that good? I mean I'm not trying to suggest it isn't its' just y'know-"

"You haven't heard me speak it." His dad grinned. With that he began to speak gibberish. It took Deku a moment to get his ear in and release it was in fact English.

Deku strained his ears to understand what his dad was saying. It was difficult to follow but yes, he did seem to have some sort of understanding. Certainly, his father was speaking at a level well above his own. He came across as a pretty confident speaker too. More so even than some of the better speakers in his class.

"Good enough for you?" His dad grinned almost cockily, raising his eyebrows suggestively and evidently happy with the impact his demonstration had had.

"Uh yeah…no that sounds like a good idea. Thanks dad." Deku said with a quick grin of his own.

"You're welcome." He replied as they finished up, seeming quite satisfied with the outcome of his suggestion.

Deku began to carry the remains of lunch to the cupboards where they. As he did so, he reflected on what had led him to the present moment.

Life was normal again.

Or rather, Deku had settled into more of a pattern.

Weeks had passed and schoolwork carried on as usual. When he had free time, he goofed off with his classmates. As usual he also kept in touch with his mother, calling twice a week.

The addition to the schedule was that he would often speak to his father at the back end of the same calls. Every fortnight or so he would go home for a day or two as well.

He was increasingly aware that his mum and dad were doing better as well. His parents were of course spending far more time together than he was with them. He had been concerned from the beginning for his mum, but she seemed positive. She even spoke at times like they were a married couple…well they were a married couple but a normal married couple. His father had mentioned a couple of outings they had had. They seemed to be healing.

His father was sleeping now in his old bedroom. He was surprised how long his dad had stayed on the sofa. He likely would have stayed on it had he not mentioned to his mum how silly it seemed considering the man had a free bed available to him. She had agreed readily enough, although he guessed she had been waiting for him to make the call to invite him into the room.

Deku still had to contend with his father insisting on sleeping on sofa when he visited. He hadn't raised any objection though. It wasn't worth the effort.

The conversations between him and his dad broadly remained stilted. On the plus side, they had slowly settled into a groove where Deku felt he could at least speak to the man without feeling an urge to find a way to end the conversation. They had steadily opened up too.

Following the open day, he had made a conscious effort to speak to him as often as he could. It was uncomfortable but he hoped that continuous exposure and talking would settle him down.

They would talk about nothing much usually. Schoolwork, his dads' new job, the news. Just stuff.

He had learned he had set up the video games club at his old school. That he'd broken his arm when he was 14 after falling out of a tree. What his favourite film was. His favourite band. He'd even discovered that his dads quirk had manifested when he set the curtains alight after burping as a toddler, nearly burning his parents' house down. None of it significant and yet somehow still important.

His dad remained at times as nervous of him as he when they met. The awkwardness was dialled back as time progressed but fundamentally it seemed to Deku to be a part of his personality rather than solely an end product of having to face his son and wife after such a long time.

That was as fun as it sounded at times.

Deku kept wondering where it was all going for a very long while.

Then it hit him one day after one such banal conversation that _this_ in a sense was the product.

The ability to even have these conversations was the goal in and of itself; his father home and a part of their family again.

To Deku, it still all felt somehow incomplete.

The bitterness refused to leave either.

He still had to bite his tongue here and there but he kept it in check. Other times, especially when he was tired, such an effort was harder. True to his word however, he refused to allow anyone to be on the receiving end of his own frustrations. He told himself that it would die out the less he paid attention to it. That it would wither.

Besides, he had vowed to tackle this. You didn't resolve a problem by ignoring it.

…no matter how much a loud part of him kept calling for him to stop speaking to the man.

One thing he couldn't escape was the certainty that there was one key conversation they hadn't had.

A conversation they'd been all waiting for somebody to start, but everyone seemed too delicate to begin.

Frankly, it was time.

Deku had been considering raising it for a while now. To be fair, ever since he'd heard the man was coming back, but only recently had he felt he could trust himself to raise the issue.

He'd intimated to his father already about wanting to 'talk', but the man had kept his distance; waiting for him to make the first move. Some days Deku was thankful to the man for giving him the space to initiate it first. Other times, it made him hot under the collar that it was being left in his lap.

Deku stared into the wood of the kitchen cupboard, his hand still resting on the panelled door. He gulped.

Yes. Today. If not now, then when?

He looked over his shoulder. His dad had finished draining the sink and had hung the gloves back up to drip dry. "Just gonna pop out for a quick cigarette."

His mum made a noise of acknowledgement, barely listening, otherwise absorbed in her ironing. Deku watched as he popped out of the living room to grab his cigarettes from his coat before making his way out onto the balcony.

He made his way over to the sofa and flicked on some TV. Not really paying attention. The itch in his head driving him to look back over his shoulder. He could see through the balcony door as his dad did nothing more than smoke.

As good a time as any.

He wandered over to the door, hesitating for a moment before forcing himself to continue. His heart was beating heavier now. But he remained firmly and fully in control.

Nerves were fine, he told himself as he remembered his training. He expected nerves. The key was keeping a clear head.

His dad didn't react as the door behind him opened. Perhaps not hearing him. He stood there for a moment.

Actually…maybe he could do this later…

He turned to leave and stopped. He shook his head, forcing a determined look on his face.

No.

Now.

If not now, then when?

He walked round the side of his dad so that he could see him. Deku saw his eyes dart in his direction, his head following as if on a swivel pole. The cigarette dangled out of his mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't hear you come out." He muttered as pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "What's up?"

"It's' OK, and uh do you have a moment?" Deku said gradually, holding his elbow while his other hand dangled down.

The pregnant pause caused a change in the atmosphere; from casual to something more significant. His dad felt it too, a flash of something across his eyes.

Deku shuffled on the spot, he felt uncomfortable remaining still. "I…I was thinking we could talk."

"What would you like to talk about?" His dad asked delicately.

Deku felt the words remain stuck in his throat for a few short moments.

"Well…" he said catching his dads' eye. They looked each other head on. "I think it…it might be time for us to talk about everything. I mean, from before you came back. About why you were gone."

He said it with a confidence he didn't have. Internally he was already regretting this. Wrong time, wrong place. Should have waited longer. More rationally though he knew he would have felt like this however long he had waited.

His dad nodded and rubbed his chin, hair having returned since the open day. It seemed he struggled to grow a full beard. The scraggly dark hair just longer than stubble across his face seemed to be the best he could achieve. Deku caught himself thinking he had looked better cleanshaven.

"I understand…I think you're right. Its' time." He said in a manner that suggested he had been expecting this day for some time, as he should have been.

Well, now what?

He had built up bringing it up in his head more than the actual conversation, so he was a little lost where to take this now. His dad however seemed to have an idea.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, gesturing out at the view from their balcony with his cigarette clutching hand. "Its' a nice day and it might be a good idea to get out of the flat. Get some fresh air."

He looked at his hand clutching the cigarette and laughed. "He says as he smokes a cigarette."

Deku shrugged. "Yeah sure, if you want."

The pair returned indoors, his father stubbing out the cigarette and throwing it into the bin as he explained to his mum they were going for a walk. Deku noticed a short look exchanged between his parents as the pair got ready. She must have an idea what this was for.

"I hope your walk goes well." She said with an endearing smile, seeing them out. She had a worried look in here eyes that she was trying to suppress. "Take your time."

That might have been as much for his father as for him, thought Deku as he waved her off.

Once they got outside the building his father turned and they began walking in the direction of the local park.

His dad was right, the fresh air was nice, and a bit of physical activity never went amiss for him. He would also admit that, as supportive as his mum was, he wanted to speak to his dad alone. This was for his ears.

The pair had a casual conversation as they went but it was very superficial. Wasting time until they got to the point of this trip.

He expected his dad was trying to work out what to say. Writing his script.

Getting his story straight, a more cynical part of him interjected.

On the other hand, Deku could admit he at least felt excited. Perhaps not in the manner of positive emotion but more so that he felt fully awake. Every nerve ending was buzzing, adrenaline in his system keeping him alert. This was what he'd been waiting for.

Beyond the buzz of anticipation, he felt clearheaded. More than he thought he would. He guessed it made some sense. He was only here to listen. It was incumbent on his dad to speak. No pressure to say or do anything, yet anyway.

Once they made it to the park, Deku led his dad down a path which went along a tree lined route, away from the busier areas so they could have some measure of privacy. The last thing he wanted was Kacchan meeting them now of all times.

The light dappled through the overhead branches and the sound of birdsong enveloped them in a calming ambience. A few other people were following the path, but for all intents and purposes they may as well have been alone. Deku slowed their pace down so they could take their time.

He looked at his dad. His dad looked back.

This was it.

"You can probably tell I've been trying to work out what to say on the way over Izuku." His dad confessed with a wry grin. He scratched his chin. "I mean, if I'm going to be completely truthful with you, I've been rehearsing this conversation in my head since before I even came back."

Hope the story is a good one then.

Deku swallowed and let the thought leave him. Not allowing himself to rise to it. "I've imagined it too…"

"How does it go when you imagine it?" His dad asked in a dour tone.

Deku pondered the question. "It depends. Sometimes well…sometimes less well."

"The same as me then." His dad chuckled sardonically, surveying their surroundings as they progressed. His pace was slow. He almost seemed relaxed. But Deku could tell from his body language that he was putting a lot of effort into maintaining a sense of composure. Head jerks that were just too sharp. Shoulders just a bit too clenched inward. Eyes that didn't stop blinking.

"…I want to start with, what I hope is an obvious statement." He stopped, turning towards him and speaking carefully, trying to emphasize what he was saying. "I love you Izuku. I love you so much. You've made me so proud, in everything you've done so far, and everything I know you're going to go on to do. I want you to know that…that that didn't start when I came home. Or when I found out you had a quirk. No. It started when I held you in my arms that first time."

He grinned, enjoying the memory. "When you shrieked the hospital down. I looked into your little face, so small, and saw a part of me looking back, and a part of your mother too…".

His dad huffed and he shook his head slowly. "...if you're ever lucky enough to have children Izuku, that's' a special moment. You're never quite the same after that. And I knew then I'd cherish you forever…and I'd do anything for you."

Except be there right?

Deku ignored it and continued to listen politely, letting the man say his piece. His dad ran a hand slowly through his messy black hair. "I just…I think that its essential for you to know that. I always loved you, even from afar. Even when I could only come back for short periods."

The man pursed his lips. "So…If you ever felt like...l-like I didn't want you, or that there was something wrong with you, or anything. Nothing could be further from the truth. Nothing! You are my son. And nothing will ever change that. I have always loved you."

Deku stared down at the ground, his eyes half lidded in thought as the words sank in. He licked his dry lips, only now realizing he had been breathing through his mouth..

There was only one question he could ask now.

"…then why were you gone for so long?" He said in a low, vulnerable voice. Far more so than he had hoped to express. A soft breeze caressed his face and ruffled his hair. The leaves above them whispering.

He looked back up into his dads' eyes. There it all was. Fear. Shame. Sympathy. Sadness. Maybe even some anger. A mosaic of emotion that he could read into all day if he cared to.

His dad looked away down the path and began to walk, Deku falling into step slowly beside him.

They stayed quiet for a little while. Deku still felt patient enough to give him the space to work out how to respond best; he'd waited years for this answer. He could wait a little more. His dads' eyes darting about as they walked, thinking hard.

"I never made decision one day to just not come back." His dad eventually ventured, slipping his hand deep into his pockets . "In some ways….it just happened. I slept walked into it."

His dad bit his lip and furrowed his brow. Thinking again how to proceed.

"I've always been a bit obsessive once I start something. I mean, I used to love my old job. I've no real skill outside it. I mean you've seen me…I felt lucky to pass even a single job interview. I got caught up in it. By the time I wanted to leave, I didn't feel I could. And I guess…more importantly… He finally conceded, moving to what Deku expected was the meat of the issue. "I guess I tricked myself into thinking I was doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

His dad frowned and looked into his eyes as they continued to leisurely make their way down the path. He opened his mouth and shut it. Deku didn't move. Keeping him under his gaze.

"Just before I left…I began to have my suspicions…about…about you." He gulped, looking ahead again.

Deku froze. Stopping in his tracks.

His dad turned back around to face him, having taken a few more steps.

"I mean….you were almost 4 a-and…" His dads straight face was crinkling, his own words affecting him. "well, you hadn't manifested a-anything…at all!"

This?

"I had worries." He scratched his chin harshly. "Your mum was much more optimistic. She believed in you. Did some research on the internet. Showed me these cases of late bloomers. Said you were probably like them…I…I wasn't convinced."

He laughed humourlessly. "Your mum was vindicated it turns out."

Deku stared down at the ground.

Less than he'd ever know…

"So…so I insisted we ask the doctors to…look into it." He said slowly. "And…well you know."

His face suddenly came over with an ugly look of disdain as he looked off into the distance, past Deku.

"Fucking quacks." He spat out with venom. Deku looked down quickly and saw the man's hand clenched in a fist. "If they'd have got it right then…"

He huffed a breath. "Well…it doesn't matter now, I guess. But It hit your mum especially hard I think looking back…I came back more often earlier on. I'm not sure you remember that so well but…well she felt responsible. She struggled…you've probably seen those old photos…she…"

He sifted his weight in an awkward manner. "Uhm…s-she…well never mind that."

Deku didn't press further. He knew his mum had put on weight. His dad seemed embarrassed to even comment on his wife's condition. The words having been a quick admission. As if it were not his place to speak about it. He at least respected that for what it was worth. He suspected he wouldn't have taken it well hearing his dad talking about his mum like that.

"As for me. I…I don't think I ever really came to terms for a long time with…well knowing you were…"

Deku watched intently. His eyes demanding, he finish.

"…you were disabled." He eked out in a small, guilty voice.

Deku s' felt something in his stomach drop. A deep feeling disappointment expanding through his chest.

"I found out coming out of a meeting at work." He said flatly . "I…I went into the men's toilets, locked myself in a cubicle and sat there. Just sat there for…must have been an hour? I remember that I didn't cry, not then anyway. Not until I got back to the hotel. I just…I was stunned. I thought it was a bad dream or something. How could this have happened?"

He scratched his chin again. "Me and your mum scoured over all kinds of websites. Trying to find if it was anything we'd done or not done. Was it, I don't know, that you hadn't got enough exercise or something? Should we have not given you bottled milk? Was it the food? Were there any shots we'd missed? Should we have had you vaccinated at all? Geez, some of the pseudo-scientific crap we entertained looking back now…Eventually though we realised there wasn't anything we could do."

His dad rubbed his face wearily. "I think a large part of me felt it was easier to work hard, throw myself into the job. We had to consider so much more, as if raising a child were not difficult enough. Our insurance bills rose overnight for example as it became more expensive to insure a quirkless household. There were so many new considerations. I told myself my role was to go out and send money to help pay for everything you'd need. To work hard while your mum looked after you…I don't think I took it well at all looking back…probably a lot worse than your mum. I mean she eventually accepted your "supposed" condition. I…I knew it was true but, I don't know it felt like a bad dream. I think I had a feeling it was my fault. I kept thinking about…what I thought you'd lost. How you'd get by? How safe you could really be? So, for years I justified it by saying it was for your benefit. I was earning good money. We could save to put you through a good school , or a college. Get you a good job and prospects where you wouldn't need a quirk."

Deku looked away from the man as he continued.

"I just…I thought I was helping…I was wrong. I think early on, after a few years, I realised that. Earlier than I think I'll ever be able to admit to myself. By then though….it was easier to carry on. I was frightened of coming home. Facing up to how I'd left your mother with you." He said bitterly. "Especially in the later years I felt really miserable, but it was like it justified it even more. Like my own feelings were just punishment. That I could carry on as long as I felt bad."

He stopped for a moment."…the fact that after all that you went to UA in the end…well all those plans were for nothing anyway…appropriate really. I spend years working on a plan and even that falls apart."

He laughed sardonically, no mirth at all detectable. Deku felt his eyes on him. He wasn't speaking. Letting it sink in.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He finally said in a grave voice. "I'm not expecting forgiveness. I just want you to know that I was wrong…and I'm sorry."

The silence dragged for a long time. The sound of a couple walking by, her laughing at something the man had said. Probably wondering what the upset teenager and his dad were doing standing in the middle of the path looking so severe.

"…why did you come back?" Deku asked in a simple tone. The final piece.

His dad scratched his chin. "It had been building in me for years. But I woke up one day and was leaving this motel somewhere outside LA to go to work. Sat down behind the wheel of a car and got stuck in traffic during my morning commute…"

He scratched his chin again. "In the uh…in the car over there was this family. I couldn't help watching. They weren't doing anything. But it made my heart ache. Something so ordinary, so normal. Something I'd lost out on years before…I finally saw through my own…my own bullshit." He pursed his lips. "I was honest with myself for the first time in years. Admitted to myself that I was a lonely man, who'd…who'd sleepwalked into ruining his wife and child's lives. For what?" What do I have to show for any of that? Nothing. Absolutely nothing…. so, I wrote up my resignation that morning and walked out."

His dad shrugged. "I reached out to your mum…we started talking about me coming back…and now I'm here. She knows near enough everything I've told you. What she didn't know already we thrashed out after I got back from the airport."

He looked wistfully off into the distance. "It was a conversation a long time coming…I think we're both still a little bruised."

He turned back to Deku. "And know you know too. Everything. Why your old man was such an awful dad…"

He shrugged with a self-effacing, almost wicked grin and sad eyes. "Because I was a coward."

The silence dragged.

The breeze whispering through the leaves and across their skin. Around them a few more walkers passed by but left them standing there, the chatter of other conversations as they did so.

Deku took a few steps away from his dad and turned his back to him, staring up through the green canopy above him and into the blue sky beyond.

How did he feel?

…

…

…

It was strange.

On the one hand a big weight felt like it had been lifted. He had answers. He knew what had happened now.

On the other…was he satisfied with those answers?

The bitter feeling in his chest was currently absent oddly enough. But so was any sense of feeling. He felt numb. Like it hadn't really settled in yet. If anything, a sense of dreariness. What a waste it had all been…

Kaachan…

He'd been right…not about everything but…

It seemed like it was because he'd been quirkless…

That was the most disappointing part. As he dwelt on it an odd sense of dirtiness was developing in him. He looked down at his twisted left hand, a reminder of the power he'd been gifted.

He _was_ still quirkless.

One for All, it was his power, but it wasn't his quirk. It wasn't even really All Might's. It was an inheritance. He was just taking custody until the next generation was ready after all, like all his predecessors. He'd never had an issue pretending it was his own quirk that had manifested late….something about it now made him feel dirty. Fraudulent.

Imagining his parents struggling to come to terms with it…

And now "realising" they had been wrong…when in fact they had been right all along about his condition.

Had his dad been so wrong about how hard his life would have been? Having that reaction? Considering him disabled?

School had been hell…his life had been terrible before All Might had come into his life. He'd felt either pain or nothing at all.

Nothing to live for except a distant hope he could be a hero, a belief if he was going to be honest, he had done nothing to chase. A couple of notebooks. What else was there to show for it? He'd done nothing. He'd sat there waiting for it to come to him.

Looking back; It was a delusion.

He would have never made it into UA. He probably would have seriously hurt himself trying.

He'd never gotten fit. He hadn't studied the right things. Hadn't tried to meet the right people. Hadn't gone beyond the everyday. With distance he could see that now. His life had been a grind of surviving each bleak day, one after another. The light of his dream the only thing driving him on. And yet he had taken zero steps to achieve it.

He had allowed being quirkless to be a crutch. An explanation as to why he wasn't doing something, rather than a motivation to push him further along. He'd run from his own problems. Retreated into himself. Into his notebooks. Into his own head. Vicariously living through superheroes. In denial.

The delusion he would somehow get into UA as a quirkless student. It was as blinkered as anything his dad had generated.

Not for the first time he worried what would have happened to his life had he not obtained One for All, an infinitesimal opportunity that had made it all possible.

Failing the entrance exams, the only bright spot in his life at that point…it sent a cold chill up his spine as to what he would have done. That half a second temptation when Kaachan had told him to swan dive off a roof…he shivered.

He'd convinced himself he had what it took. Built a house of cards out of his insecurities to hide in.

With all that in mind…was he so different from his dad?

The thought made him want to be sick. But he could connect the dots. Pondering his father's words, his thought processes. It made a macabre echo of how he might have reacted when he considered how his own mind ticked.

They could both expertly lied to themselves.

They had both to varying degrees lived their own delusions.

A damnable inheritance. Made worse by the fact he hadn't been taught to act like that…no it was ingrained in him. A part of his father he would always carry. All the potential for his dads' failings rested as much in him now as then.

But no. He wasn't disabled. He had never been disabled.

The thought hurt somewhat that he had been judged so by his own parent, and it bought back all the concerns he had born in earlier years. It validated those old fears he had felt when other people had met him. That it was something to hide. Something to, if not to be ashamed of, to overcome. An impediment.

But…what about his mum? He remembered the night he had been told, remembered his mum wailing in sorrow. How she later apologised for feeling she hadn't supported him enough.

Had she felt same? Was it just that she hadn't said anything?

Was it fair to hold scorn solely for him on account of this label when even his mum may have felt similarly?

Even if she did feel that way, she'd been there. All along. His dad had run away from his fears by his own admission. Left her to fend for herself however the man worded it in Dekus eyes. It didn't change that fact for him, however much support he had offered throughout the period.

He felt a small heat rising in his chest but otherwise he remained calm, exploring the fallout. He didn't have it in him to do anything else.

"I wasn't disabled dad." He finally said. Almost declaring it to himself in a tone that brooked no argument. "…I wasn't. But I…I needed more help than you gave me."

He began to speak more freely now. Turning to look his dad back in the eyes. "Mum…she had to deal with all of it alone."

His father sunk his head, looking at the floor. "I know…at least she had the money though."

"That's not…!" The green haired teen had raised his voice for the moment, his dads head snapping up to look at him in rapt attention. He sighed. "That's not the point."

Deku walked away from his dad for a moment before coming back, clarifying what he wanted to say.

"Its' all barely even an excuse." Expressing his disappointment, his exasperation. "No big secret. No big story. No one stopping you except yourself. Just…just a bunch of…"

He stopped to think of the words, he found against all the odds nervously laughing . He didn't really know what else to do. "Prejudices! And insecurities! You…what, losing your job!? You not knowing what to do! You being scared! You, you. you!"

He set his face, no longer laughing. "Mum needed her husband! ! I needed my dad! You…you don't know what it was like…"

He hadn't wanted to ever talk about this but against his better judgement he would. "I was bullied for years dad. Mum…she did her best but…I felt _so_ alone. I hated my life. I hated every second of it. I felt so useless…"

He took a steadying breath. "Every day I woke up and every day I just wanted the day to end. That was how I _existed_. There was nothing for me to look forward to. No friends. No hobbys. Just…Just my superheroes. I…became what they said I was…what everyone said I was…useless."

He looked up at the canopy above, away from his dads face which looked horrified. He had never even told his mum this, let alone him. "…and…and knowing now, at the worst time of my life….when I had no way out… that you thought that too…"

"How could you say that? I never thought that!" His dad sounded affronted and upset, taking a step forward.

"Wasn't it!?" Deku cried , stepping back looking back at his dad. He could feel the bitter feeling making its way out of its hiding place; he began to give into it. He raised a finger, pointing at the man, jabbing. "You said it wasn't about me being quirkless! That you never stopped loving me even then! And then…then you tell me that you couldn't come back because of it! You're…you're a hypocrite!"

His dad looked like he'd been shot in the heart. His mouth flapped like a fish but no words.

"I…Izuku…I…."

"You what?" He snapped back uncaringly.

His dad looked down at the floor. Put in his place. It gave Deku sense of pleasure that he knew he would later find wrong; lording it over someone else didn't feel right. Not after having lived through the opposite end for so long. But it didn't matter now. He was a serpent, coiled and ready to strike. Daring the man to protest so he could know him back down. For the first time, the bitter feeling…it began to feel _good._

His dad closed his mouth. He stayed staring at him for a while. He closed his eyes tightly and pursed his lips. It looked to Deku as if he were pushing himself forward. When he opened his eyes, he lifted his arms up, opened wide. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

His arms slapped down by his sides. "I'm full of my own bullshit. I've been spouting it for so long it's all I know."

Deku said nothing. He felt the heat in him continue to burn, but now a sickening feeling joined it. Better natured and forgiving, and at this very moment when he had just begun to let go, unwelcome.

No.

No, no, no! he wasn't supposed to just agree with him!

Fight back or something!

…Please!

But he knew it was for nothing. This man was going to continue as he broadly always had on returning; contritely . And not what Deku felt he wanted him to be right now.

"Did I still love you? Of course, I did. Did it changed how I saw you? Well…Yes! Yes, I suppose it did." He confessed, in an almost hysteric tone. "I was so, so frightened for you. But…I think I was more frightened of you….of having to face up to what a hard life you were going to have and the part I must have played in that somehow….and later what part I did play in it. I…I was in denial. And ironically, I think that probably made everything I wanted to avoid actually happen in someway for a long time. Only now do I begin to see how badly I fucked up!"

He looked glumly down. He settled down, panting slightly. "I know that now."

"Now you do." Deku cut him off in a robotic tone. "Now you know. Its' too late to know now though."

Deku felt what satisfaction he had taken in expressing himself die a little inside him. Any measure of satiation he had achieved no more.

No joy in a willing target.

The thought made him angry in the pit of his stomach, as if he had robbed him of the satisfaction.

But there was something more he had to say.

"What worries me though is that…" The green haired teen exhaled heavily; his voice shakier. "I-I can recognise some of those thought processes in me. Those insecurities."

His dad looked up at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Deku pursed his lips and rubbed his forehead. What he was about to admit felt right. But he knew it made him feel dirty for reasons he was only beginning now to understand, and yet still deny.

"I…I overthink things all the time dad. Most of the time it doesn't hurt, I even enjoy it but other times…it held me back. Or sent me down the wrong path or …just left me stuck."

He shrugged and clapped his hands by his side. "We're the same…and…"

He took another deep breath. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away "And…I worry….your life…it might echo mine one day. That I might make a similar stupid decision…or just have my head so deep in the sand I don't even realise I've made one."

Deku ended it there. Unsure how to continue and feeling he had said what he wanted to. If anything, it was to let his own words sink in. He was as much the audience as his father to his declaration. He meant it. He recognised it. He feared it.

"You're better than that…than me. You won't make those mistakes." He heard his dad say warmly, trying to encourage him. Some strength seeping into his voice.

"And how would you know that? How would you possibly know that?" Deku responded in a flat, dejected tone.

The gap between then seemed to widen. His father couldn't answer.

"Can I ask you a question Izuku?" His dads voice floating over to him.

"…Sure."

A pause.

"Why do you still want to see me? After all the wrong I've done you?"

Deku frowned, still looking away from the man. "I think I wanted answers."

"Well…you have them now." Said his dad gently, he heard him shuffle on the spot. "Its' up to you to decide if you want anything else from me. I mean, I'd get it if you wanted to leave you alone."

Now he heard him take a step closer. "But I can't pretend I'm not a bit biased…I…I want to get to know you."

Something about that phrasing still made Dekus stomach turn.

"I want to…be as much of a father as I can now…to stay in your life. I might sound crazy, but I don't think it's too late…if you'll let me." He said softly.

"Because I'm a Hero now?" Deku tried to goad him, but his enthusiasm had completely gone.

His dad shook his head. " I don't care about that. I wouldn't care if you were a cleaner. I just want to…I just want you to be my son. And for me to be your father…like it used to be. :Like it should have always been."

Deku closed his eyes. Allowing these few moments of emerging clarity to guide him. "…I just…don't know if I can trust you now. Maybe ever."

"….I know."

"I cried you know." He said, recalling his earliest memories and reopening his eyes. "Whenever you left. When I was young."

"I know."

"But I stopped at some point. I knew you'd go. You always did." He almost sounded robotic now, holding himself back. "One day, I can't remember when, I stopped getting my hopes up. You left and I just carried on with whatever it was I was doing. It was just normal by that point. And even though I'd gotten used to it. But deep down I think it still hurt…I just ignored it by then. I couldn't change it so what was the point?"

His dad remained silent, allowing him to vent what little he wanted to share. He knew he was still holding ack.

Deku turned back to face him, looking into the man's eyes. Studying him.

Yes. There it was again. The bitter feeling. New fuel in the man's words to give it life. What clarity he had bene gifted beginning to cloud.

New reasons to want this man gone…for his stupid story.

He felt his hands ball into fists.

His dads darted down for a moment and he forced his hands open. He felt his face redden in embarrassment.

"…Is there something more you want to tell me Izuku? Anything at all?" It was worded very diplomatically. He looked wary.

Deku froze. Put on the spot like a deer in headlights.

His dad took a step forward, an almost demanding look on his face though there was no aggression there at all.

"Absolutely anything…I-I…I can take it." He looked as if he were preparing himself.

Deku bit into his lip. His eyes watering.

Oh yeah, he had things he wanted to say alright. The bitter feeling began to rear up.

He could cut this man down right now. Rip him to pieces. Make him cry. Make him leave.

…leave again.

…No…

He stopped for a moment and considered the situation. This man…this stupid man…careless, cowardly man…he'd laid himself bare to him. Exposed himself and all his vulnerabilities. He wasn't asking for forgiveness.

But wasn't that the bare minimum? Wasn't he just cleaning up after the fact? He wanted to "move on" (more like leave behind) and play happy families!

…but didn't he want to play happy families as well?

This man nearly ruined his life! He ran away! Left him and his mum.

But he had come back.

Years after!

But he had come back.

The damage was done.

But he had come back.

Deku took a long inhalation, still holding his dads gaze as he searched into his eyes carefully. It all came down to one question. One he couldn't ask his dad.

Did he, did Izuku Midoriya, still want this?

A great mass of feeling had gradually grown from the depths, old and untouched. He refused to touch it though.

He had to move on.

So, he shook his head.

"…Izuku."

Deku blinked. His dad's expression hadn't changed.

"What else?"

Deku felt at a loss for words. "W-What?"

"Please, tell me how you feel Izuku." He said calmly, his expression frozen.

"I-I have!" He said insistently, perhaps a little hurt as well at feeling his words were being thrown back at him. Though he knew exactly what the man was trying to get him to say. He wouldn't give in though.

…He'd cut him down enough for one day.

"No. Tell me how you Feel!" He said, stressing the words, almost seeming to lose patience with the boy. His eyes looked worried all the same.

Deku bit his lip. He could read him like a book. He felt like he was being goaded. Kaachan all over again.

He'd robbed him of this chance to tear him down.

Now he was using it against him!

"…Its fine."

"No! No, it isn't!" his dad cried sounded almost desperately worried. He gestured with a hand at him. "Anyone can see clear as day you're upset. Let it all out! Please. At least for your own sake. I-I've told you some horrible things. Horrible things! D-doesn't that bother you? Don't you…"

He took a moment to collect himself, struggling to find words. His eyes wide. He raised his hands up. "Don't you want to get mad!"

As much as he wanted to, he felt his heart clench at the thought.

"Why do you want me to?" Deku asked, his eyebrows knotted together questioningly.

"Because…" he rubbed his hand through his hair. He looked his son in the eye. Holding the look for a time. "Because I deserve it. And I'm not sure I deserve you anymore."

"…It doesn't matter." Mumbled Deku, more as something to say to end the moment that because he believed the words. He could feel his composure seriously slipping now.

"It does though. Look at you. Are you trying to tell me you're really alright?" He said not unkindly in a tired tone, although it made Deku feel so small.

Dekus mouth opened and closed, he felt his lip quivering. His breath was shallower.

"Please…you can let it out son…whatever you're feeling…please…Open up to me! I know you're hiding this. You can let it out."

Deku felt his eyes watering again. He closed them shut harshly. He felt himself tremble and hated himself for it. He felt his body begin to shake. His chest felt like it was being pierced with a hundred needles. What barriers he had built, slowly crumbling as a great mass of feeling began to push it way through.

He could hear his dad speaking again. This time comforting, regretful. "It's' OK Izuku…Its' OK."

The green haired teen ducked his head down, not able to meet his dad in the eye. He felt himself grit his teeth.

His chest felt like a sea, rolling inside him. Old and untouched but raw, having re-emerged from the depths, undercutting his attempts to contain it. It made his chest ache horribly. A deep sense of longing. Fighting it only made it worse.

Why couldn't he be stronger!?

He squeezed his eyelids close as hard as he could, but he couldn't resist the tears were now falling freely.

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

"I…got m-my hopes up so many t-times." He sobbed out, raging at himself, as he trembled like the child he felt. "I…I j-j-just wanted you to…to be there! It didn't feel…like you cared a-a-and…I just…I w-wanted…y-you…w-we all…"

He felt whatever words he had left block in his throat and he began to sob. Shutting his eyes in spite to the world and gritting his teeth.

A pair of arms took him and pulled him close. It still felt wrong. His arms hung limply by his side as he sobbed into his dads' shoulder.

He was aware of walkers passing, watching with morbid curiosity but he didn't care.

They simply stood there. For how long Deku didn't know. It could have ben seconds. It could have been hours. Neither of them moving. Him standing their limply, crying. His father holding him.

His fathers touch still felt wrong. That upset him more. Even now when he was trying to make him feel better, he couldn't stomach hugging him back, yet he also didn't want to pull away.

Eventually they broke apart and they carried on walking. In silence now. Deku took in the beauty of the park and let it wash over him. The sun had moved across the sky. It had been at least two hours he guessed since they had begun their walk.

"Let's go home." He eventually said to his dad, breaking the quiet.

His dad nodded and they began the quiet journey back to the housing estate. Nothing was said between them.

Deku felt emptied out. The intensity of his emotions had dialled down. He didn't necessarily feel better, but he certainly did not feel any worse. In some ways he felt quite relieved he had not been strong enough to keep it in. What did that say about him?

The teen considered again. What was the end goal of all this? Was it still a relationship with this man? Or did he have what he needed?

His mind, unbidden brought the image of the boxed and forgotten All Might figure from all those years ago back to him. Alongside it, the image of the gold watch his father had bought back.

Two gifts. Two occasions. Two very different contexts.

Except this time, he was here to stay. He had to believe that. The alternative was not something he wanted to dwell on.

And that was when he made his decision.

"I meant what I said before dad, about us." He said, feeling drained as they approached the building, pulling him to a stop. "I want this…Its tough but…I want this opportunity…I want to get to know you. And for you to…"

He swallowed; the phrase soured in his mouth. "To get to know me…and put this behind us. I still want to give you a chance I think, but I meant it when I said I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive you. Although…if mum can find it in her to try again…I can too. For me."

His dad nodded slowly and when he spoke it was a heavy and solemn tone. Though there was a slight sparkle in his eyes of relief. "I'm happy to hear that son, really I am."

His dad took a step forward. For a moment he went to touch his shoulder. Deku flinched involuntarily. He put his hand down.

That moment had passed already for the day. Instead his dad plunged his hands into his pockets as he was wont to do.

"You're a good kid Izuku. You're such a _good_ kid. I don't deserve your restraint. Its…humbling."

They stood there for a moment. Deku returned the solemn grin with his own. No more words. It felt like the chapter had closed. His eyes darted down, but he kept the expression on his face.

His eyes caught sight of it almost as he went to look away.

He blinked.

"Everything OK?" His dad asked confused.

Deku grinned despite himself. Then he felt himself chuckle. Why was this so funny to him now of all times?

"Izuku?"

"Dad…" He laughed despite himself. He gestured discreetly at the man's trousers.

His dads headed darted down at himself sharply. His eyes widened. A fumble. A sound of a zip.

Of course. Of course, this had happened. Against the odds it made him smile in amusement.

When his dad looked back up, he was reddening. A suppressed a grin on his face. "That whole time? Hope no one saw."

At that Deku laughed, his dad joining him as he rubbed his red face in embarrassment. "Geez…"

When they settled down

"Mums probably wondering where we are." Deku eventually said, turning to re-enter the building.

"You go ahead…I'm gonna have a quick smoke." His dad pulled a carton out of his pocket. He smiled at his son as reassuringly as he could. "See you soon."

While he was indeed lighting up a cigarette the last time, Deku was certain his dad simply wanted some privacy. To mull over their talk in peace.

Equally, it gave him some time alone as well as he took the long way back.

When he arrived back, his mother was sat on the sofa. She turned immediately when they entered, an enquiring look on her face that was accompanied by questioning eyes.

"Hey, is dad with you dear?" She asked as he walked in.

"He's having a cigarette." He explained, going down the fridge to grab some juice. He held the bottle up to offer some to his mum, but she declined politely.

Her tone shifted slightly. "…Is everything OK sweetheart?"

"It was…I think we needed that." He had serious expression on his face. He had no intention of relieving it all again.

He wasn't happy but at least for now he felt satiated.

His mother gave him a caring smile, reading his mood well enough not to press.. "Yes, I think you did….I hope you it was worth it for you Izuku."

Driven by a sudden whim, Deku made his way over to give her a hug which she returned.

His mind flitting back to what his dad had told him about her. He wanted to apologise but he knew she'd refuse it. It was silly of course; how could he apologise for being quirkless? It was like apologising for having green hair.

That said, knowing his state of mind a few years ago, he would have certainly apologised for being quirkless then…

Later, his dad returned into the apartment, having spent enough time outside for more than a single cigarette. He flashed his son a cautious grin as he did, and he responded in kind with a small grin of his own. Wary but for the moment accepting.

The afternoon shifted to evening and the apartment went about their routines. His dad and himself were quiet. Talking less. There was a bit of tension there still but after such a heavy heart to heart.

More Weeks would continue to pass. Deku would continue to keep in touch and visit, as he had before.

Despite the importance of their heart-to-heart, Deku found conversations after wards were noticeably worse than before for a not inconsiderable length of time. He went on autopilot, found himself only speaking to the man when spoken too, his wall went back up. His dad also seemed warier than usual when speaking to him if that even had seemed possible prior to their talk. It made for a more uncomfortable dynamic where his mum was not around to preside over proceedings and cut through the gap.

As time progressed however, gradually he found he was slowly able to talk to his father again more freely. They grew used to one another again, as if they were new people after their dialogue. It was, as always however, a work in progress.

He knew in his bones that they would be better off long term for having had the conversation. That said, while he could tell his father he wanted a relationship as much as he wanted, that didn't bypass the slow and necessary process of building one.

The longer the distance from their talk, the clearer his head felt. Like a lock had opened. A weight lifted. A barrier dropped.

Closure.

Time to move on.

But as cathartic as the talk was… It stayed there, sat on his heart. , Growling. Toxic. Angry at having been ignored, suppressed and willed into silence. Certain words could not be unsaid. And certain actions could not be undone, no matter for all the goodwill and patience in the world.

The bitter feeling would not move, would not accept its time was over.

He lay awake before sleep sometimes and would feel his face crease in frustration as he explored what he felt it was trying to tell him.

Sometimes, lying in bed, he would think back to his father's words and feel his fists clench at the missed opportunity.

_Tell me how you feel Izuku_

Its' last exit had been closed for good by himself.

He had allowed it to slip. To be stolen away out of pity.

And now It was stuck there, deep in him. Sat over his heart, his being. Unwanted. Unwelcome.

No outlet.

Trapped.

It would not move. And for all the good spending time with his father seemed to be doing in respect of building a connection, it would not die.


End file.
